Untimely Passions
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: It's the year 3005, and Time Force is in desperte need of another ranger as their latest mutant threatens the future... PG13 for language and some violence...-COMPLETE-
1. The Choice

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

I was re-reading my story 'Passions of Time' and decided I wasn't really happy with it…so here is a revised version! What you knew from Passions of Time, **forget it**! This is a whole different angle…

For those (if any) who haven't read "Passions of Time" don't worry! You don't need to read it to understand the concept I had…

TIMELINE: I've changed it to five years. Reasons will surface as you read.

Enjoy guys! Leave a review as always!

Steph

**Untimely Passions**

Chapter 1:  
The Choice

**Year 3005**

The room he entered was dark, with the glow of the holo-screen being the only source for light.

A man sat down in front if it. "Begin search."

The screen came to life, flashes of images of five people flashed over and over again.

Then something caught his eye. He stopped the scan and opened up a video file.

_Two people facing each other, with a yellow time ship behind them. A young woman in a black leather jacket, pink shirt, and a pink/black plaid miniskirt. She stood in front of a man with kakis, a white tank top with an unbuttoned red shirt._

_"I wish you could stay." He said. _

_"Me too." She sniffed. "But we both know I can't." she pulled something out of her pocket. "I want you to have this, Wes. Don't ever forget me."_

_Wes shook his head. "I never could."_

_Then, Jen began to walk away, leaving Wes in awe. 'Not even a good bye.' He thought. _

_But she stopped, turned and looked at him. The next thing he knew, she was in his arms yet again. _

_"I should have told you this a long time ago...I love you" Jen said._

_"I love you too. I wish I could live 1000 years in the future so we can be together again." Wes replied._

_Jen hugged him again, not wanting to let go. But finally, she did. She backed away slowly, not wanting to turn. But she did, and disappeared with a flash on pink._

_Then, she was gone._

The clip ended and the man in front of sighed heavily. "There's got to be another way." He shook his head. "It's just not possible."

But his thoughts turned to the Red Ranger's statement. _I wish I could live 1000 years in the future…_

He sighed again and walked out of the file room.

_"Captain Logan, please report to command, Captain Logan please report to command."_ The announcement echoed through the halls of Time Force Headquarters.

"Here we go." Captain Robert Logan said as he entered an elevator. "Level 27: Command." The elevator moved and took him up.

A few moments later, he found himself in a room much like the file room, only it was dimly lit.

"Captain Logan, it is nice to see you again." an older man said. He had gray hair, and was dressed in a black uniform.

"Commander Datas." Logan shook his hand. "Nice to see you again too."

Senior Commander Steven Datas, a noble and proud man, was the head of Time Force. His assistants, 1st Assistant Commanders Brian Revue and Joseph Vida also greeted Logan.

"I do hope we can clear his matter up." Revue said. "Let's get down to business."

A rectangular table was in the middle of the room. Datas sat at the head of it. To his right was Revue, and to his left, Vida. Next to Revue, was Captain Alexander Drake, the ex-Red Ranger and a well respected man in Time Force.

Logan sat next to Vida. There was a vacant seat next to Logan. Next to that, were Ensigns Davis Avery and Kyle Anderson. Sitting to the right of Captain Drake were Ensigns Jamie Lombardis and Allie Jackson.

"Captain Logan, where is Lieutenant Scotts?" Datas asked curiously.

He was referring to Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts, Time Force's Pink Ranger.

"She is at the Academy training a new group of recruits and regrets not being able to attend." Logan said. But only half of this was true, as to Logan didn't tell Jen about this meeting, thinking it would only hinder what needed to be done.

Datas nodded. "Continue Logan." Logan got up and began to circle the table.

"Our latest enemy is a mutant named Galden. He has firepower almost as strong as Lieutenant Scott's ranger weapons. We need all the ranger power we can get out hands on."

"What about the other rangers? There are three, aren't there?" Vida asked.

"Lieutenants Katie Walker and Trip Regis, the yellow and green rangers, are over in the HQ in New York with me, to help the on-going mutant threat." Captain Drake spoke up.

"And the blue ranger?" Vida asked again.

"Lieutenant Lucas Kendall put on his early retirement and is on tour in Europe, with his racing team. We can't reach him." Logan stated.

"So all that is left is the Lieutenant Scotts." Datas stated. "We certainly can't have her working alone. Even though she's been doinga fine job of it for five years."

"Can't we just create another ranger? Hold tests of your best officers to see who makes it." Datas said.

Logan only shook his head. "It's too costly. We don't have time or the resources to create another one. Not to mention training for the morpher takes months at a time. We need someone who has the knowledge and the power to."

"Damn…" Datas muttered.

"Sir, if I may suggest, the Red Ranger." Logan said.

"Isn't he in the past?" Revue asked.

"Wes Collins in an invaluable asset to Time Force." Logan stated. "Time Force needs him."

"Wes was never told of our procedures and policies. He fooled around greatly and almost jeopardized the mission into the past." Alex said strongly.

"Will all do respect, sir then where the hell are we going to find another ranger in time?" Ensign Lombardis spoke up and looked directly at Alex.

"Galden has begun his attacks and has almost killed Jen all ready!" Ensign Avery added.

"If it wasn't for S.W.A.T, she would be dead by now." Ensign Anderson said.

"Sir, the Red ranger is our only hope, and the one thing to help Lieutenant Scotts get through this _alive_." Logan said.

"Not to mention Jen always talks about him, what a great fighter and ranger he was." Ensign Jackson added as well.

Datas shook his head. "Logan, this is your decision. Your building, your rules. What do you want to do?"

"Bring him here. Put him on active duty as soon as possible." Logan said.

Alex gritted his teeth. "Commander Datas, sir. I suggest Collins be placed at Officer and tested again. It's been five years since he's morphed, and maybe he's…lost his touch. It is in my opinion that he should be put through the class Lieutenant Scotts can teach, and earn the morpher back."

"You mean, that while the rangers were in the past, he had no training?" Datas said. If there was one thing he hated, it was having untrained personnel working for him.

"Correct, sir." Drake said. _'You're not getting in that fast, Wes.'_

"Fine. Bring him here, Logan. Assemble a team to go along with you. But as Captain Drake said, he will be put at Officer, and be tested for the morpher. Do we agree on that?"

There was a nod from around the room. "Then it's done. Dismissed."

Everyone piled out of the room. Just as Logan was walking out, Datas stopped him.

"Captain, please. Tell me about my new officer." Datas said as the two began to walk.

"I can only to by what the Lieutenant has told me. From what I heard, he's a hard worker, and very determined to get the job done."

"I see. Now, I've heard…rumors though. I've heard that Lieutenant Scotts and Collins are…in love?" Datas asked curiously.

Logan chuckled. "Jen is crazy about him. But I've been working with her for almost 8 years now, and when she was going out with Alex, there was never any problem. I don't anticipate any between Wes and Jen."

"I just ask one thing from you though. Make sure those two don't get together for a while. Because if something happens, their emotions could be the end of the mission to capture Galden."

"I'll see what I can do, Commander. I can't guarantee anything." Logan said.

"All I ask is that you do your best." Datas asked. "They've been apart for five years, I just don't want anything to jeopardize the mission." Datas sighed. "I just want Galden off our streets. He's the most dangerous mutant Time Force has seen since Ransik."

"If there's one thing I've learned from working with Jen, it's that she's a 'work first play later' type of officer. I have the full up-most confidence in her. Stop worrying, sir."

"Very well, Logan. Bring him here. But I want the Ensigns signature, yours and Lieutenant Scott's as well."

Logan didn't answer him.

"Is there a problem with that, Captain?" Datas asked.

"No sir. No problem at all." Logan said.

"Very well. Inform me of his progress through the Academy as well as his status with Scotts."

Logan nodded. "I will sir. Have a pleasant evening." Logan saluted his superior officer. Datas returned it.

"You too, Captain. Good night." Datas turned and left.

Logan turned into his office and began to put the paperwork in for the Red Ranger's transfer from his time…to the year 3005.

Which was not even twenty-four hours away…

_ch 2 up soon…_

* * *

Hope you like this one better…it still has the same story line of Wes going to the future, instead of Jen going back in time…but they will have more issues when Wes get there…and this will definitely be different… 


	2. The Offer

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR ideas and characters…

TheDreamerLady: You want angst, don't worry, you're going to get angst…

Don't forget, this is a different story line!! What will Jen's reaction to Wes being in the future this time?

Enjoy ch 2!!

Steph

**The Offer**

Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts took long strides to her office. It was a long day, and as usual, Galden was still on the loose.

Once to her office, she went over to the couch and collapsed. She looked at the clock, and it read 4:30PM "Only an hour, then I'm out of here." She muttered as she placed her arms over her eyes.

A knock came to her door. "Come in." She said.

A younger officer walked in and promptly saluted her. "Lieutenant, ma'am!"

Jen removed her arm to see the officer. "At ease, Officer Dolan." She sat up. "What can I do for you?"

"Lieutenant, the Captain has asked your signature go on these documents for approval. He needs them back as soon as possible." The officer stated.

Jen sighed. "Nothing like a good packet of paperwork to brighten up the day, huh Officer?" she joked.

The officer smiled. "I can't really say so, but I am guessing yes." He said. "Shall I place these on your desk, ma'am?"

"Please." Jen said. The officer placed them carefully upon her desk. "Thank you. Anything else??" the officer shook his head no. "You're dismissed then."

The officer saluted again. "Yes ma'am. Have a good evening."

"You too, officer." Jen said. The young officer left as two more people walked in.

"Tough day, Jen?" one asked. Jen recognized the voice as Ensign Allie Jackson.

"Yup." Jen said. She sighed heavily.

"Jen, what's wrong?" the other voice belonged to Ensign Jamie Lombardis.

"Headache." Jen muttered as she lay down again. "Ever since Galden started attacking, I'm having migraines literally every day." She massaged her eyes.

"Then take a break, Jen." Allie walked towards her. "Davis, come here!" Allie yelled.

A tall, brown haired officer also walked into Jen's office. "Yes, mother." He said sarcastically.

"Can you get some water and a some Tylenol for Jen?" Allie asked.

"Another migraine?" another officer walked in. It was Ensign Kyle Anders. He had black hair with green eyes.

"Yup." Jen sighed.

"I keep telling you to take off one day, Jen! For Christ's sake, Galden almost killed you once." Jamie stated. "There's four of us and only one of you. Four Ensigns and on ranger."

"I know. Now, I have work to get done." Jen said. Just then, Davis walked back in with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Thanks, Davis." Jen popped open the bottle and took some out, popped three in her mouth and swallowed them. "That's what I pay him for anyway." Jen laughed as she took a drink. So did everyone else.

"Sure, that's all I am to you people, the dog!" Davis grumbled. "Davis, get this, Davis, get that!" Jamie just laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But that's why I love you." She said sweetly.

"Come on, love birds. I think Jen is going to kick us out." Kyle winked at Jen. "We'll see you later." Jen nodded as they four ensigns walked out.

After a few more moments, and letting the medicine kick in, Jen reluctantly got up and sat at her desk. She grabbed the envelope Captain Logan sent to her and scanned the papers. But with her head pounding, she just signed them.

"Lieutenant Scotts." Jen looked up to see Captain Logan standing in her doorway.

"Rob, I was just going to see you. Those papers you wanted are signed and sealed." Jen handed him the packet.

"Excellent. But I stopped by to tell you that I will be out of town today and tomorrow. You are in charge. I trust there won't be a problem, will there?" he asked.

Jen smiled at her boss. "Is there ever a problem, Rob?"

Logan laughed. "Never. But Jen, if you need a break, by all means, take one. You are overworked as it is."

"I want Galden off the streets as soon as possible, and there's no rest until he is." Jen said firmly. "And the sooner that happens, the sooner my headaches stop."

Logan sighed. "You're impossible, Lieutenant."

"Thanks." Jen smiled.

He nodded. "I am leaving now. I will have Ensign Anders with me."

"All right. I'll put a report of the events on your desk when you get back." Jen said as she lean back in her chair. Logan nodded and was off.

Jen closed her eyes as her headache began to subside some. The clock then blinked 5:00PM. It was one half hour until she was out of her office, and she couldn't wait.

Jen grabbed a pen and began to complete yet another batch of paperwork as the seconds ticked down.

**Silver Guardian Headquarters, year 2006**

Commander Wesley Collins sat down at his desk, while Eric Myers say across from him.

"Almost closing time, Wes. What you doing tonight?" Eric asked.

Wes sighed. "I was thinking about going out to the beach, to…think."

Eric shook his head. There was only one reason that Wes went there. "Wes, I'll say the same thing I have for the past four years. Go out, find a woman, get married, and have a few kids. Stop dwelling on the past."

Wes leaned back in his chair. "I wish I could. It's like, there's this barrier she has around me. And I can't break it."

"You really love her, don't you, Wes?" Eric asked.

"Can you blame a guy for falling in love?" Wes muttered. Just then, a smirk came to Eric's face. "On second thought, don't answer that." He got up. "I don't know, I guess you're right. Besides, its not like she's going to come right through the door."

_"Commander Collins, there are some people to see you, sir."_ A voice came over the phone. Wes looked at Eric.

"Send them in, Jackie."

"Well, wonder who that could be." Eric said smugly. Wes just rolled his eyes. A knock came at his door.

"Come in." Wes called. Just then, two people walked in. One in white uniform that Wes and Eric both knew too well. The second man that walked in was in a gray uniform, and Wes knew his face all too well.

"Captain Logan?" Wes asked.

"Wesley Collins, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Logan and Wes shook hands. Then Logan saw Eric. "You must be Eric Myers, Quantum Ranger."

"And you are?" Eric asked.

"Captain Robert Logan, Time Force." Logan said.

"Wes. I have some last minute things I need---" Mr. Collins walked into Wes's office and stopped just as the blasters came into view on Logan and his men. "Son, what is going on here?"

"Mr. Collins. It is good that you are here." Logan said. "Wes, there is something very important I need to talk to you about." He looked at Mr. Collins, then at Eric. "It is necessary that you two be here as well."

"Can it wait, I have things I need to do." Wes said.

"I am sorry to say it can't, Wes. This involves you…and Jen." Logan said. Wes stopped and looked at Logan.

"What does Jen have to do with this?" Wes asked.

"We need a more secure place to talk about this." Logan stated. Wes nodded and the group filed into a conference room.

"Before I forget, Wes, Eric, this is Officer Jack Dellson and Ensign Kyle Anders."

"Officer Collins, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Lieutenant Scotts has spoken very highly if you." Anders shook Wes's hand. "Commander Myers, a pleasure to meet you as well."

Eric nodded. "So what's so important, Captain?"

"And why does this involve Jen?" Wes added.

Logan drew in a breath and began. "There is a new threat to the future. A mutant named Galden, who has as much firepower as the ranger artillery. And being the only ranger has taken a dangerous toll on Jen's health and her mental abilities."

"Galden has almost killed her once, and I know he'll try to finish her off." Kyle added.

Fear came to Wes's eyes both that Eric and Mr. Collins noticed.

"She has been going back to her apartment every day with a migraine type headache. She needs all the help she can get in capturing him." Kyle said.

Wes couldn't speak. "What happened to the others?" Eric asked.

"Trip and Katie have transferred over to the east coast, to our station in New York City. They are having more of a problem there then we are."

"And Lucas?" Wes asked.

"Lieutenant Kendall has retired early and is in Europe on tour with his racing team." Kyle said. Wes's face dropped.

"And…Alex?" Wes gulped.

"Captain Drake is also at the station in New York and is serving there." Logan said. Wes let out a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Eric or Mr. Collins.

"Then why are you here?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Like I stated earlier, Jen is having a rather difficult time keeping herself safe. She's to occupied with getting Galden off of the streets, and like I said before, it's taking a toll on her health." Logan paused. "Which brings me to why we are here, Wes."

"What we are asking of you is very vital to our decisions that are made at Time Force." Kyle said.

"How does that have to deal with Eric and myself?" Wes asked. He was getting a bit agitated by their hesitations.

"Just you, Wes. Just you." Kyle said. He looked at Logan. "You should tell him, Captain."

Logan nodded. "Wes, this a decision that no one else can make. What I am asking from you is to give up your life here, and go to the year 3005 with us. Work along side Time Force and help stop Galden."

Wes's eyes grew wide. "You mean, I'd go to the future." Logan nodded. "I'd have my morpher, and…I'd be with Jen again?"

"Yes Wes. There is one problem, however. You will need to give up your morpher, for the time being. Now, before you go crazy, let me explain."

"Explain what, Captain? I'd loose my morpher!" Wes threw up his hands.

"Wes, calm down. There are only a few things that you'd give up." Logan said. "All that Commander Datas, my superior officer, wants from you is for you go through the Academy and earn your badge. When the time is right, you will be tested against other officers for your morpher."

"This is bullshit." Wes muttered. "Why would I have to give up my morpher?"

"Datas wants you to prove yourself again, and to see if you still have what it takes to be a ranger." Kyle said. "I'd agree with you on that, though."

Wes was silent for a moment. "What about Jen?"

Logan sighed. "Jen is Lieutenant now. Wes, if you don't want to go, that's understandable. You've made a life here…"

Wes shook his head. "That's not what I mean."

Kyle smiled. "No, she isn't. Your name has always come up in a conversation at least once a day." Kyle added.

"Wes, this is your choice." Logan said. "I need to know now, in order to have your paperwork go through."

Wes sighed. "I have a life here. My friends, my family, and my job." Wes paused and saw the disappointed look upon Logan's face. "But the one thing I don't have is Jen. I don't like the idea of her running herself down, and I especially don't like the idea of not being there to watch over her." He paused. "I'll go."

He saw a wide sight of relief come over Logan and the officers' faces. "Excellent." He paused. "By the way, Wes. I should warn you. Relationships in Time Force aren't highly looked upon with an open heart."

"What do you mean by that?" Wes asked.

"You see, Time Force is very strict about its officers personal life. It has been shown in few occasions that of officers get together, then break it off, there is a major conflict. Not to mention, you'll be starting out as a recruit, and Jen will be training you. It just won't seem…" Logan tried to find a good word. "…appropriate."

Wes sighed. "Tell me the truth, do I really have a chance with her at all?"

Logan sighed. "Like I said, it would be deemed inappropriate. Cadets aren't allowed anywhere near the offices, unless they are called by Jen or myself. Cadets are supposed to train, practice shooting, and train more. Going to the academy for classes is also a major part of the day. I do know Jen is teaching some classes over there, and she trains the cadets. It would be a risky try, Wes."

"Not to mention Datas would flip his lid if he found out about a cadet and the Lieutenant. There would be a possibility that Jen could loose her job." Kyle said.

Wes looked out the window. "Like I said before, I don't like the idea of Jen working herself to death. So I will go, but there is only one thing I ask of you, and Ensign Anders." He paused. "If something does happen between Jen and me, could you keep it a secret?"

"Absolutely." Kyle said.

"There would be no question in my mind that you will make Jen happier then she's been. I wouldn't tell a soul." He nodded.

"Don't worry about things here, Wes. We can take care of it." Eric nodded. "I'll watch out for your father."

"Hey, I think that if I can take Ransik, then I can take care of myself." Collins laughed.

"We leave at midnight tonight, Wes. Meet me at the beach." Logan said.

"Right. Midnight…" Wes trailed off.

"Let's go get you packed up, Wes." Eric said as he slapped his hand on Wes's shoulder.

Wes smiled. "Yup."

The group left Headquarters and left for Wes's house, to prepare him for the future.

**Midnight**

"I never thought that I'd see the day when Wes packs up." Eric said.

"Neither would I." Wes agreed.

Once they walked down the path, they saw the outline of a yellow time ship. For the first time, Wes didn't feel sad when he saw this, because he knew that this time, he would be going in it. The door opened, and Captain Logan and Ensign Andes immerged.

"Ready to go, Wes?" the captain asked. We nodded.

He stood in front of Eric. "Well, umm, I'm going to miss ya, Eric." Wes slapped his shoulder. "Stubborn bastard that you are, I'm going to miss you."

"Well, I'm going to miss you too, shitty rich boy." Eric smiled. "Come here." Wes and Eric gave each other a brotherly hug.

Then Wes moved down to his father. "Dad, I can't thank you enough for…everything."

"It was my duty as a father, Wes. I am proud of what you are doing. I just have something for you." Collins smiled as he handed Wes his beret. Wes smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Wes said. "I love you, pop." A few tears leaked from his eyes.

"I love you too, son." Collins hugged Wes lovingly.

"Wes, I have one more thing to ask of you." Eric said. "When you get there, find Jen, and for Christ's sake, marry her!" Eric said.

Wes nodded. "I promise." He looked at the surrounding beach, memorizing every single grain of sand.

"Ready, Wes?" Kyle asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Wes said. The three walked into the time ship, Wes carrying his bags full of his necessities.

Once strapped down, Wes looked out the window to see his father, and his best friend, both with smiled upon their face.

"Hold on, Wes. It'll be a bumpy ride!" Logan called as the engines began to fire up.

Wes felt the ship lift off of the ground and he was soon swallowed up in a swirl of blue, green and yellow.

After a few moments, he saw a darkness engulf him, then the feeling of being lowered onto the ground. Wes shook his head, trying to take off some of the dizziness he was feeling.

"Okay, Wes. We're here." Logan's voice reached his ears.

Wes got up slowly as a new feeling of nausea came to him. "Easy, Wes. Don't give yourself some desert." Kyle chuckled. "I'll bring him to his apartment."

Wes, now feeling somewhat conscious, began to walk with Kyle through the city. "Wow. So this is the future."

"You think it's nice now, wait until you see it in the morning." The ensign smirked.

A few minutes later, Wes found himself walking into a building that read: TIME FORCE HEADQUARTERS.

Once he entered, there was a tremendous amazement. The building had to be at least 30 stories high, with an opening leading up to the ceiling, revealing a large hole, and each floor circling the perimeter of the building.

They then walked through two double doors, and a large lobby was seen, with a desk.

"Ensign Anders, what are you doing up so late?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"I'm showing one of our new cadets to his room." Kyle turned to Wes. "Wes, this is Brianna. If you need anything, ask her. Speaking of asking, can I have the key to Cadet Collins' room, please?"

Brianna smiled. "Of course." She grabbed a package. "Here you are, Ensign. Have a good night, Cadet."

"Thanks." Wes said. He followed Kyle to the elevator and went in.

"Level 15." Kyle called out. Wes jumped as the elevator began to move.

Once there, Kyle stopped at room number 14. "Here we are." Kyle slipped the key in and a beep was heard, as the door unlocked.

Wes walked in as Kyle turned on the lights. It was a normal sized room. The kitchen was in the corner, with a couch and a plasma screen in the middle of the room. To his right was a table large enough to fit four people comfortably. A computer was in the corner.

"There's a book of things you should know before you begin at the Academy on Monday." Kyle said as Wes looked at the calendar. It was a Saturday. Wes did see a small booklet and nodded. "This is where I leave you, Wes. Have a good night, Cadet."

"Umm, thanks. You too, Ensign." Wes said. Kyle left. Once he was alone, he sighed deeply.

Wes walked into the hallway to find a small linen closet, a bathroom and a bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and looked at his left wrist. It felt naked, since Logan took his morpher before he entered the time ship.

Wes changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He noticed a package of shorts and a white t-shirt. Around it was a band labeled CADET TRAINING UNIFORM.

His clock blinked 12:45am. Wes lay back on his bed and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_ch 3 up soon…_


	3. A Sweet Hello

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

So Wes has arrived in the future, what will Jen's reaction be this time?

Chapter three up…

Enjoy!

Steph

**A Sweet Hello**

It was Saturday, and that meant that Jen had to give a welcome speech at the Academy at noon. It was orientation day, and Monday was when she began to teach. She rolled over in her bed and groaned as the piercing sound of her alarm clock echoed throughout her room.

She sniffed as she looked at her clock. The holographic numbers hovered above its base as she hit the snooze button. The clock read 9:00am. "At least I got an extra hour and a half." She muttered. Jen swung her feet over the bed and sighed. The sun began to shine into her room, lighting up the walls. Jen looked around her room. It was a fairly nice size room, and a fairly nice size apartment. What would you expect for being a high-ranking officer?

"First, a hot shower." Jen said. She walked into her bathroom and closed the door.

**Later**

Jen walked out of her bathroom, a fresh scent of vanilla floated behind her. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of uniform pants and a black t-shirt. From her closet, she removed a jacket and her belt.

She walked out of her room and into her kitchen. On the table was her cell phone and her blaster. Jen looked at the charger for her blaster, the meter read full. With a quick swipe of the spring, a charging sound was heard, and her blaster was set. She put it securely into its holster.

Jen looked at her clock, which read 9:45am. Jen sighed as she grabbed her keys and walked out.

**In Wes's room**

Wes walked out of his room, just in time to see Captain Logan pass by.

"A little late start, Wes?" Logan asked. Wes chuckled.

"Had a hard time shutting off that alarm." We said. Logan shook his head.

"Cadets." He paused. "Come on, we need to get you a uniform." Logan and Wes began to walk, and soon Wes entered the lobby of Time Force Headquarters.

'Wow. It's even bigger in the light." Wes said.

"It truly is a nice building. Come this way, to the uniform room." Logan led Wes through yet another door. What Wes saw amazed him. There was a large elevated circle in the floor.

"Stand there." Logan pointed to the circle. Wes obeyed and stood.

_"CADET COLLINS, WESLEY."_ The computer said.

"Guess the paperwork got through." Wes muttered. Then, a red beam began to scan down his body.

A few beeps were heard. _"SCANNING COMPLETE."_

Wes stepped back down and looked at what Logan was viewing. There was a three-dimensional scan of Wes. Next to the diagram was a chart, with everything from his height to his shoe size.

"Amazing." Wes said. Another beep was heard, and a small cabinet opened. "REMOVE UNIFORM" the computer announced.

"Here, Wes. Go put this on." Logan handed him the hanger. Wes went into the back room and put on the uniform.

A few moments later he immerged, dressed in white. "Amazing, it's a perfect fit." Wes smiled. _'So that's why Jen looked so good in a uniform.'_ Wes smiled to himself.

"Come, Wes. I want to show you around Time Force, before your orientation." Logan said. He pressed a few more buttons, then the two left.

**12:00PM**

"This is where I leave you, Wes." Logan said as they two walked up to where the Academy doors where. "Good luck, Cadet." Logan shook Wes's hand. "If you need anything at all, please let either myself or Ensign Anders know."

"Thanks, Captain." Wes said. Logan nodded and walked away, as Wes walked through the doors of the Time Force Academy.

He followed a small crowd, maybe 50 people, and they all went into the auditorium.

Wes seemed lost, as people, both men and women, sat down in a few vacant chairs. Wes took a seat in the back, but was soon tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey man, these seats free?" he asked. He was about 5 feet, 6 inches, a bit buff with black hair and dark eyes.

"Yea, sure." Wes said as he scooted over. Three men sat next to him. One was 6 feet even, thin, with brown hair and blue eyes. The third man was Wes's height, 5 feet 11 inches, with black hair andgreen eyes.

"Jason Vincelli." One of them said. "These are my friends Josh Greenberg," the man with brown hair nodded. "And Michael St. John. Mitch." The other man with black hair and green eyes nodded as well.

"Wes Collins." Wes said. "Nice to meet you guys." Apparently, the three were staring off at doors, as a young woman walked in.

"There she is…" Jason trailed off. Wes gave him a lopsided look.

"Who?" Wes asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Lieutenant Scotts. Don't tell me you never heard of her, Wes." Wes followed his gaze to the back of the room where Jen began to walk down the isle. "She's _only_ the hottest officer here."

She returned a greeting from some of the new cadets as she passed the four boys.

"Hello boys." Jen said and nodded at them. Each seemed like a good cadet, who was willing to work hard. She smiled at the dirty blonde man, and continued to walk.

But then something clicked that made Jen take a double look. She turned her head, and eyes grew wide. _'Couldn't be.'_

"Wes?" She asked.

Wes stood up; a wide smile on his face as he got up, a bit hurried, and went over to her. "Hi, Lieutenant."

Jen was amazed. "Oh my gosh, is it really you?" Jen stood there, shocked at seeing him.

"Yea, long story." Wes just stood there. He wanted to much to hold her, and to tell her everything. He wanted so much to hug her, to kiss her, and to love her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Jen said. Her hazel eyes began to shine.

"Lieutenant, can we hurry it up? We have a lot to get through." Logan's voice came over the speakers, but secretly, he was smiling.

Jen blushed. "We'll talk later. See you around, Cadet." She smiled and began to walk. But she turned her head gave him a wink.

"Bye, Lieutenant." Wes trailed off. Inside, he felt like he could burst. Jen knew he was here.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked. His question broke Wes out of his trance.

"We were, umm, good friends in high school." Wes shrugged. "She must be surprised to see me, that's all."

"If everyone will quiet down, we shall begin." Logan said. Jen was up on the stage, and sat behind a desk. Once the room was quiet, Logan began to speak again. "For those of you who don't know, I am Captain Robert Logan. I would first like to congratulate you all for making it this far. Today, you begin a journey through Time Force, to become one of the proud officers today." He paused. "Now, I would like to introduce you to your mentor, and your commanding officer. Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts!" Logan said.

Jen smiled as she got up, and a loud applause was given. "Thank you." Jen said. "I would also like to extend my congratulations to all of you for making it here. Over my experience, I think this will be our best group in a while…" Jen began.

For the next half hour, Jen told them of what to expect in Time Force, and what do expect from the Academy. Until finally, four more people stood up.

"Now, you will be divided into five groups. Then be put with an officer who will train you as a group, and every Saturday, we will all get together and train as a unit."

A female officer stepped forward. "This is Ensign Allison Jackson, and she will be in charge of Alpha-Gamma. When I call our your name, please come up and stand by her."

Wes's heart began to race as each name was called off. What were the chances he'd be with Jen? The last name as read.

"Ensign Davis Avery will be in charge of Echo-Romeo." Jen announced. More names were read off. Once again, Wes's name wasn't read.

Another officer stepped up. "November-Sigma will have Ensign Jamie Lombardis as their leader." Jen stated. Again, ten more names were read off, Wes's not being among them.

The last officer stepped forward. "Ensign Kyle Anders will be in charge of Juliet-Charlie." Wes's heart was in this throat. But his name was never called.

Jen smiled in his direction. "The last few are with me, Bravo-Delta. Please come stand over here." Jen pointed.

"Hey, looks like we're together." Mitch said.

"Awesome." Josh said.

"This'll be interesting, huh, Wes?" Jason asked. Wes nodded.

"Now, each group will go with their officer and be given a tour of the Academy. If you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask." Jen said. "Dismissed!" Then each group began to pile out, while Jen's group stood where they were, as Jen talked with Logan for a moment. Then, she stood on the edge of the stage.

"Welcome to Time Force. For those of you that don't know, we will have our training days every night at 5:00PM, for an hour and a half break. At 7:30, you are to report to the locker room here at TFA and be changed, for we will have drills at night. Understood?" a few yes's were heard. "When I address you, I expect to hear a loud 'Yes, Lieutenant.' now, let's try that again. Understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" a loud echo erupted through the empty room.

"Better. It may seem strange, but once you obtain your badges, you'll be calling out ranked officers left and right. Now, if you'll follow me, I want to show you around and familiarize you all with the Academy, so you all feel comfortable."

Jen lead her group out of the room and down a hallway. Wes's eyes were glued on the back of Jen's head. He was dieing to talk to her.

But that would have to wait.

**5:30PM**

From outside the building, the Academy didn't seem so big, but inside, it was huge. Wes didn't even think it'd take four hours to get around, but they saw everything. From the classrooms, to the gym where a nice set-up was.

Finally, their tour ended.

Jen and her group stood outside the doors. "Now, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves, and got some information out of this." Jen said. "I'll expect to see you all in the gym Monday at 5."

"Yes, Lieutenant!" the group echoed. Jen smiled.

"You have the rest of the night off…Dismissed!" Jen called. She watched her cadets go towards HQ to relax.

"Hey, Wes. Come on, we're going to get dinner, tonight is calzones!" Jason called.

Wes watched Jen walk off in the opposite direction. "Ah, you guys go along. I'll…catch up later." He began to walk towards her.

"Suit yourself. Come on guys." Josh said. The three walked in, wondering what was on Wes's mind.

"Lieutenant!" he called.

Jen whipped her head around to see Wes running towards her. Once he caught up, the two stood there and their eyes were locked.

"Hi." Wes said.

"Hey." Her voice was soft.

"Walk?" Wes asked.

Jen nodded. "Sure." The two took off in a direction opposite of Time Force.

"So, umm, how've you been?" Wes asked lamely.

Jen shrugged. "Fine. Nothing new besides the promotion." Wes let out a silent oh. "How about you?" Jen hadn't realized how bad she was at small talk until now.

"Fine. Dad's been good. Eric's still a hard ass as usual." Wes chuckled. So did Jen.

"So exactly _what_ are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" he began. "I heard about Galden. Logan came to the past with Ensign Anders and he told he about him." Wes paused. "And you."

Jen's eyes lowered. "What did he tell you?"

"That you're running yourself dead, and you're obsessed with capturing Galden. He also told me Galden almost killed you. He asked me to come here and become an officer, then go for my morpher again."

Jen was silent. "Galden's powerful. More then Ransik."

"So you are hurting." Wes stated. "I came here, Jen, because I was worried about you."

"There's nothing to worry about, Wes. I'm fine." Jen said.

There was something in her voice that told Wes otherwise. "Look at me and tell me you are fine." But Jen never said anything.

"Like I said, Wes…" she said, more force in her voice. "I'm fine."

Wes still didn't believe her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. What he saw was fatigue, fear and surprise.

"Jen, the only reason I came here was to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. And from what I can see, that's exactly what you are doing."

Jen's eyes became hard. "What I do here is none of your business. Things are different now! You're a cadet, I'm the Lieutenant. Now there's a barrier that we can't break. There's a new set of rules to follow."

"Well, you haven't changed." Wes muttered.

Jen spin around so fast Wes though she would fall. "You're right, I haven't." she crossed her arms. "Satisfied?" she said angrily. She gave a heavy sigh as she began to walk away from him.

Wes heard her sniff. "Jen, I'm sorry…" Wes began.

She turned and faced him. "No. You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I've…got a lot on my mind. Between preparing for my classes at the Academy and getting less then three hours of sleep a night, I'm just tired and stressed."

Wes took a step closer to her. "And that's understandable. But Jen, you're running yourself down and that's what worries me." Wes stepped closer and took her hands in his. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." His voice grew quieter. "I lost you once, Jen. I just don't want to loose you again. I've thought of that for five years. Now, I have the chance to look out for you."

Jen felt his breath dance on her cheeks. The love in his eyes was clearly visible. Jen saw him begin to lean in, and felt herself go in to meet him.

"Wes, we can't." Jen stopped.

Wes looked down at the ground, then up at her. "Why?"

"The rules, our lives, my job. If we start something…" Jen trailed off. "I want to so much, I just…can't." Jen said. Her heart twisted into a knot.

"Throw the rulebook out the window for once." Wes whispered.

A cold wisp of wind blew by as the two stood there, inches apart.

Jen searched for another excuse, but she couldn't find one. Wes watched her, waiting for an answer.

"You know I could lose my job because of this, Wes." Jen muttered.

He smiled. "That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Then he kissed her. His warm lips caressed hers ever so tenderly. A kiss so tender, Jen found herself lost in it.

"You do realize that this can't get to anyone." Jen said.

"I know." Wes muttered.

"And once you begin at the Academy, the only way we could see each other is during trainings. It'll be once a week."

"That's all I need." His voice barely above a whisper.

"But once you become an officer, then I'll see you pretty much everyday." A mischievous smile came to Jen's face. "And if you're on street duty, we may be paired up…"

Wes chuckled. "Sounds good."

"And once you get your morpher back…" Jen began. "we could move in together."

"Can't wait." Wes said. Jen giggled as his arms went around her waist in a strong hug. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Jen paused. "We should get back, people may we wondering where we went."

Wes nodded as they began to talk.

They were a few feet from the entrance when Wes pulled Jen into a dark corner of the building and gave her a strong kiss. She cupped his face in her hand, his arms holding her around her waist.

"See you Monday." Wes said. Jen gave him yet another kiss.

"Can't wait." Jen said.

Nonchalantly, the two strode carelessly into Time Force and parted at the apartment elevators.

Jen went to her room, as well as Wes.

Once in his room, Wes changed into his pajamas and flopped down on his bed, reminiscing on his last few moments with the woman he loved.

The clock soon blinked 11:00PM, with Wes still awake.

But eventually he drifted off into sleep, and counted down the minutes until he began at the Academy.

And the next time he'd see Jen…

_ch 4 up soon…_


	4. The Academy, part 1: Sound Off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Wes and Jen have finally gotten together…but how long will their happiness last, and what will Wes's trainings be like? We'll see an insight and the rest of his training will be exactly like it, with a few surprises here and there…

Enjoy! Leave a review as always!

**The Academy, part 1: Sound Off**

_"Good morning Silver Hills! It's a beautiful Monday morning!"_ the radio announced.

Monday. It was finally Monday. Monday meant the start to a new life he had. It also meant it was the day that he's see Jen again.

He still couldn't figure out how to turn off the alarm clock so he grabbed the power cord and yanked it out of the wall, then plugged it back in. That normally shut it off.

Wes threw his feet over the bed and sighed. It was 7:30am, and his classes began at 9am and ran until 3. At three, he was off. At five is when he had his training.

Wes got up and went into his bathroom, anticipating his time at the Academy.

**9:00am**

Wes stood outside the doors, waiting for it to open. Finally, they did. He walked in and inside was three tables, labeled with the letters A-J, K-T, and S-Z.

"Find your last name and get your schedule, please!" Wes recognized the voice to be Ensign Lombardis.

Wes stood in line, and waited to receive his schedule. But he wasn't interested in his schedule; rather he was scanning to find only one person.

Jen…

That's when he spotted her. She stood by one of the doors, dressedin her uniform, like she always was.

"Next!" called an eager voice. Wes was called out of his trance and stepped forward. "Name please?" the officer said.

"Collins, Wes." He said. The officer whom Wes didn't recognize handed him a card.

To his surprise, there were only a few things listed.

HOMEROOM: 9:30am: room 7  
Class A (9:40-10:35): room 15, History.  
Class B (10:45-11:50): room 28, Tech  
Class C (12:00-1:30) Lunch  
Class D (1:40-2:55) Target room

"Hey, Wes!" someone called. Wes turned around to see his three friends coming over. "What's your schedule?" Josh asked.

"Uhh…" Wes began. Mitch snatched it out of his hand.

"Awesome, we've got the same classes!" he stated.

"We can get here later, too. Look, homeroom is at 9:30am." Josh stated. "Extra half hour sleep for me!"

Wes shook his head. "Don't get enough beauty sleep?"

Mitch and Josh laughed, while Jason gave Wes a sour look. "Oh, you're funny, Wes."

A bell rang and they looked at the clock. 9:25. "Let's go guys." Wes said. The four friends made their way there.

"Ah, Cadet Collins. Long time no see!" Wes saw Ensign Anders greet him. "How've you been?"

Wes shrugged. "Not bad. It's easier to get around."

Anders laughed. "It just takes time, that's all." The bell soon rang again.

"All right, settle down, guys." Anders said. The room grew quiet. "This will be extended by twenty minutes, as to I have some key information you will need. First, I'd like to welcome you to the Academy and say congratulations for making the cut. You are all probably wondering why there's a homeroom. This will be much like school, only fewer classes. There are a few things that you should know. First off, that in order to graduate and receive your badges, you need a number of credits. To stay in the Academy, you need to attend a certain number of classes and get an average grade of a C plus or higher." He paused.

"Ensign, how many credits do we need?" one cadet asked.

"It will differ between each course. Now, as you may notice, there are only three courses. And lunch isn't one of them." He chuckled. "I'd like to explain the classes first, though."

Wes took out his card, and then looked at his hand. Ink, no doubt fresh, covered his hand. He looked at the back of the card and there was a note written on a sheet that was safely secured behind the card.

_Wes-_

_I hope you don't find the Academy too hard. But if you need any help, not that I think you will, send me a message and I'll help you with anything. _I'll_ see you soon, and good luck!_

_With all my love, _

_Jen_

Wes smiled as he read this. He didn't hear a word Anders said. Then, finally the bell rang as he made his way to his first class.

**12:00PM**

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting semester." Jason stated.

"History is going to be a dumb class. Why do we need to know the history of time?" Josh groaned.

"Tech is common sense. Management of a blaster and the weapons TF has to offer…come on!" Mitch said. "Hell, why do we have to have the Ensigns teach us anyway?"

Jason and Josh laughed. "Yea, just have Lieutenant Scotts teach us…hell, I bet she'd be a better teacher." Josh said as he looked at Wes. "Wes, anyone there?"

"Huh?" Wes asked dazed. His mind still lingered upon Jen's little note to him. "Sorry guys."

Mitch slapped him on the back. "So, where did you run off to the other day? After Lieutenant Scotts showed us around, you vanished."

"I had some things to do." Wes said, but a smile came to his face as he thought of the events Saturday night.

"Come on, let's get a table." Wes said. The four cadets wondered over to a table in the cafeteria.

"I doubt the grub is better here then at HQ. They make the best calzones I've ever had!" Mitch stated.

After the four got their food, they sat down and began to eat.

An hour and a half later they found themselves on the way to the target room. It was dark, and gloomy.

"What the hell is this?" one cadet asked.

"This sure is creepy." Wes muttered.

Just then, a mutant came running at them and each cadet yelled.

"This is the end of you, cadets!" it yelled. Just then five shots rang out and the mutant stopped dead in its tracks. Wes saw one of the lasers were pink, and a smirk came to his face.

"A blaster will be your lifeline between life and death." A figure stepped out of the shadows. "So this is my time to teach all of you how to use one properly."

"Lieutenant." Wes shook his head.

Jen smiled smugly. "Who else would be here, Cadet?" She holstered her blaster. "Fall into line." The ten people in the room did as they were told. "Now that I have your attention…this is a course that I require. Over my years here," she passed Wes and looked at him. "And my time in the year 2001, I have seem some poor shots in my life. I have also seen good officers shot down because of poor accuracy. So now, this is your shot to become a sharp shooter…" another mutant popped up and the cadets ducked, while Jen dropped to one knee and fired an expert shot, hitting the hologram between the eyes. "And save not only your life, but someone else's."

She holstered her blaster yet again. "Everyone grab a pair of glasses and a blaster then take a station. Now."

As Wes took his position, he felt Jen's hand up against his lower back and 'helped' him with his aim; her voice reached his ears, and his ears only. "I'd expect you to pass this with flying colors, Wes."

"What makes you think I won't?" Wes asked.

Jen chuckled. "Does the words chronomorpher and red ranger ring a bell?"

From another station, Jason watched the Lieutenant and Wes in a quiet conversation and he had a feeling it wasn't about his aim. He squinted suspiciously.

"Oh don't worry, Jen. At least I can hit cardboard targets with a toy gun, _without_ your help." Wes chuckled and looked her in the eye.

She playfully squeezed his side. "Smart ass." She muttered.

Wes smiled to himself as Jen moved on to the next person.

He knew he would definitely enjoy this class.

**2:55PM**

"Blasters down." Jen commanded. A few final shots were fired as each cadet lowered his or her weapon. "That was certainly an interesting period." Jen laughed. She pressed a button and each of the diagrams came forward. "As you can see, there are many of you who don't know how to aim. You will learn that over the course of the semester."

"Yea, like I need any help." Jason muttered smartly. He twirled the blaster around his finger, but the blaster stopped as his finger fell upon the trigger, and it fired. Jen ducked and Wes saw her hand snap to her wrist, as if she were to morph.

She saw him standing there. "Cadet Vincelli!" She yelled. "You owe me ten laps around the gym later."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He muttered.

"Nice job, Jase." Mitch muttered. Jason gave him a glare.

"Until five, you are dismissed." Jen said. The cadets filed out and left.

Jen shook her head as she turned on the lights and sank down into a chair.

"I can't do this anymore." She muttered. "I hate training cadets."

"Aww, that breaks my heart." A voice said. Jen looked up to see Wes standing there in the doorway.

Jen just sat there. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

Wes took a step towards her. "What do you think I'm doing here?" he said smugly as he advanced to where she was sitting.

She sat there and crossed her legs. "Trying to get me fired?"

Wes bent down and gave her a kiss. "Of course." He pulled her out of the chair and held her close. "That's my motive. Fire Jen and take her position."

She placed her arms around his neck. "And take over as pink ranger? I don't think so." She laughed as she gave him a kiss.

Wes placed his head on her shoulder and nibbled on her ear. "I thought this was going to be a discrete relationship…" Jen giggled.

"At the moment, negative, Lieutenant." Wes laughed. He was just about to kiss her again, when Jen placed two fingers over his lips.

"Wait…if I'm correct you have a training in two hours. Shouldn't you be preparing for it, Wes?" Jen asked.

"Aww, Jen. Come on, just five more minutes." Wes groaned and tried again, but she stopped him again.

"I have to get ready, and so do you." She said. But she did give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later, Wes."

She left him and walked out the door. Wes sighed. "Always gotta do things the hard way, don't you?" He caught up with her as the two walked towards Time Force.

**5:00PM**

Wes walked into the gym promptly at five. He walked to where his three friends were and the four began to talk. From the corner of his eye, Wes saw her.

"Whoa, is that Lieutenant Scotts?" Mitch asked. The three turned their heads around to see Jen walk out of the girl's locker room in a pair of workout pants and a sports bra. "Ouch!"

"Fall into line." Jen said. The group of ten men fell into a neat line. "Welcome to your first night of training. Tonight will be basics and general information." She paused. "Now, there's a basic command that you will follow. As you know, your group is Bravo-Delta. When we are out in the field, or out on a call, when I need your attention, I will call out 'Bravo-Delta ten hut.' You will respond with a loud huh and snap to attention, eyes foreword, limbs frozen. Understood?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" the men responded.

"Good. Now, I have few more things to take care of. Explore around here, and get familiar with this place." She stopped in front of Jason. "Cadet Vincelli, I believe you owe me ten laps."

Jason bowed his head. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"Now, please." Jen said sternly.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" He yelled as he ran to the perimeter.

"Dismissed!" Jen said.

She walked back into the locker room.

Wes, Josh and Mitch were chatting when Jason came back, flushed. "God, I hate…laps." He said between breaths.

"Well, if you were not to act all high and mighty, you wouldn't have to do that." Josh stated. "Come on, let's go look around."

Wes began to walk, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jen immerge as she began to move forward. From the look upon her face, Wes dropped the weights he had been using and waited.

"Bravo-Delta ten HUT!" Jen yelled. Four men, including Wes snapped to attention with a loud huh. A few people continued to talk. "Bravo-Delta ten HUT!" Jen called again. Two people remained to talk.

"Yea, so there's this…" Jason began as he saw the Lieutenant walk towards them. That's when Jason and Josh heard the amount of noise in the gym. It was silent.

"You're not off to a very good start are you Cadet Vincelli?" Jen asked.

Wes began to smile as Jen scolded them again. _'I was lucky, I got off with a lecture.'_

"Now that everyone is at attention, here's the next command. When you are at rest position, I will call out 'Bravo-Delta parade rest.' No sound, just do it. Feet shoulder width apart, hands in the small of your back." She paused. "Bravo-Delta parade rest!" With a slick move, the ten cadets did exactly what they were told.

"Excellent. Fall out and circle around here." Jen said. Wes followed his friends and they stood on a perimeter around their Lieutenant. "There was one thing I forgot to mention. Each group will have a team leader whom myself and the other officers will choose. Tonight will be the night you are chosen. I am looking for leadership qualities, ability to stay focused, and you are able to get the job done." She stepped outside of the circle. "I do hope everyone has sneakers on." A confused look came to the cadets' faces. "We're going for a run around the city!"

She ran for the door. "Come on, girls, let's MOVE OUT!"

"I hate running." Wes muttered. The group followed Jen out of the gym and down onto the sidewalks of the city.

"Keep up, guys! Come on!" Jen said. Wes looked at her and gave an extra sprint. "Challenging me, Wes?" Jen asked.

"What would give you that idea?" he asked. She slowed down a bit.

"When I say something, you repeat it! Understood?" Jen yelled.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" they called as they ran through Times Square.

"I don't know what I've been told…" Jen yelled.

_"I don't know what I've been told…"_ they shouted back.

"It's October and it's cold…" Jen said.

_"It's October and it's cold…"_ the echo came.

"We are here to fight all right…" she continued.

_"We are here to fight all right…"_

"And training way into the night…" Jen said. Wes laughed as the echo came again.

_"And training way into the night…"_

"Bravo-Delta sound off!" Jen called.

_"Bravo-Delta sound off!" _they repeated.

"Bravo-Delta one!" Wes called.

"Bravo-Delta two!" Jason followed.

"Bravo-Delta three!" came another voice. Wes heard each cadet call off until they reached ten.

"Here's the next verse as you see…" Jen said.

_"Here's the next verse as you see…"_

"Lieutenant Scotts is gonna make a man outta me!" Jen smiled.

_"Lieutenant Scotts is gonna make a man outta me…"_ the echo said, with an occasional laugh here and there.

The people around the square watched as Bravo-Delta was circling around the square.

"Now it's time for us to leave…" Jen called.

_"Now it's time for us to leave…"_

"Our next stop is our badge we wanna receive…" Jen yelled.

_"Our next stop is our badge, we wanna recieve."_ The echo said.

"Our last line, it end's with a huh…" Jen said.

_"Our last line, it ends with a huh…"_

"Who are we?" Jen called.

_"Who are we?"_ the echo said.

"BRAVO-DELTA!" the group called.

They ran around the city until it was time for dinner, at seven. At eight, each member of Bravo-Delta made their way back to the gym for their last two hours of training.

"Whoa, my legs are killing me!" Mitch wined. "This better be an easy two hours."

Wes laughed. "I don't think so, knowing Lieutenant Scotts, it'll only get harder."

"Bravo-Delta ten HUT!" A loud huh was heard as Jen called her group to attention. "Fast learners, good. During combat, you may be required to fight, hands on. Find a sparring partner and stand by them."

Jason and Wes paired up as Josh and Mitch got together. Satisfied, Jen gave the next command. "Well, it seems like I'm short a partner." She walked around. "Any volunteers?"

All of the cadets heard of her journey back in time, and how she fought Ransik hands on. And they all knew she was an excellent one-on-one fighter.

"No takers?" Jen asked. "I'm disappointed."

Jason stepped forward. "I'll take you, Lieutenant."

Jen nodded. "Excellent. Stand right there, Vincelli." He did. But Jen just stood there. "Well, you aren't going to attack me?"

"I don't want to hurt you too badly." Jason said sarcastically.

Wes chuckled to himself. _'Ha. He doesn't know what he's in for.'_

"Don't worry, Cadet. Just attack me." Jen pushed. Jason shrugged and threw out a right hook as hard as he could. But Jen grabbed his wrist and flipped him over, the next thing Jason knew, he was flat on his back, gasping for a breath. "Rule one. Never, ever, EVER attack first. Wait for your opponent to come in, that way you have the element of surprise. And the first and last hit." She nodded to Jason. "Thank you for volunteering. Stand down."

He got up and coughed while Josh, Mitch and Wes were laughing.

"Anyone else?" Jen asked.

"Lieutenant." Wes said. Jen turned his way and smirked. "I'll go next."

Jen nodded. "Very well." Wes went out in the middle of the ring to face her. "Let's see what you have, Cadet."

"I'm waiting on you." Wes said.

"Cadet Berkley, you are a sparring teacher, are you not?" Jen said as the young cadet nodded. "Come here." The cadet, knowing what to do, set forth.

"Ready position." He said. Jen and Wes stood there, eyes fierce. "Shake." They did. "Fight!" the cadet called as he stepped out of the ring.

"This will hurt me more then it'll hurt you, Lieutenant." Wes said.

"Oh, I don't think so, Wes. I highly doubt that." Jen smiled. They danced around the ring for a few moments, and then Wes went to strike.

Jen easily dodged as Wes flew by her, but he swept at her leg. Jen jumped back and stormed in at him. Both threw out punches and kicks while a cheer came from the surrounding group.

Wes found an opening and threw Jen to the floor. "Yea Wes!" one called. Wes walked around, hands held up high. "What are you going to do now, Lieutenant Scotts?" he asked cockily.

Jen only smiled. "Nothing." But the next thing Wes knew, he was on the floor, and was on top of him, his legs pinned down, one arm behind him and Jen was shoving his face into the floor. "Rule two. Expect the unexpected. Rule three. I always win. Rule four, when in doubt, see rule three."

The surrounding cadets laughed as Jen helped him up. "That was fun." Jen joked as she slapped Wes on the back. "Willing to accept defeat?"

Wes threw his hands up. "If it keeps me from eating plastic, I surrender."

Jen laughed. "All right, get with your sparring partner. I don't want any bloody noses. No contact. If there is, you'll be out here…" Jen trailed off as someone walked into the gym. "Get to it."

Wes saw the expression on her face. A man with gray hair and a black uniform walked in. Two other people walked in. One Wes recognized as Captain Logan.

Wes saw Jen walk up to this man and give him a sharp salute, and then stood at rest. He couldn't hear their words, but the look on Jen's face was worry. With another sharp salute, she headed towards the locker room in haste.

Then this man began to walk towards them.

"Bravo-Delta ten HUT!" Logan called. Each cadet, with a loud huh, snapped to attention. Logan then called them to rest. "Cadets, I'd like to introduce you to a very important man in Time Force. This is Senior Commander Steven Datas. Sir, this is Lieutenant Scotts' group, Bravo-Delta."

Datas nodded. "Welcome to Time Force. But unfortunately, I am not here on a chat. I am here to observe you all, for one purpose." He took out an oval-shaped object out of his pocket.

_'The Red Chronomorpher.'_ Wes thought.

"This is the Red Chronomorpher, the powers of the Red Ranger. I am here to seek out whom I think are reasonable candidates for this." He paused and scanned through them. "When you are officers, you will have a chance to take a class in which the Lieutenant will be teaching. Then, a test will be given. Whoever comes out with the best scores will have this morpher bestowed upon them, and given the greatest honor of all. Fighting along side Lieutenant Scotts to help keep our fair city safe."

His eyes then fell upon Wes, who stood at attention ever so stiffly. "Now, you are probably wondering where the Lieutenant has gone. There was an attack and she has been called in."

Just then, Jen was seen running out of the locker room, fully dressed and sprinting out the door. "Captain Logan will continue until she returns."

Logan stepped forward. "Now, where exactly did you leave off?" One cadet answered him, but Wes didn't hear.

He walked over to a punching bag while everyone began to goof off, and began to beat it. He looked at his watch. 8:53PM. He was lost in time, wondering when Jen would come back.

If she would come back at all.

**One hour later**

"Bring it in, please." Logan said. Wes came walking up, eyes watching the door.

Then, a sigh of relief came over him. Jen walked into the door, not a scratch on her.

_'Thank God.'_ Wes thought.

"Captain!" she called. Logan turned around.

"Jen, good to see you back safely." He nodded. "I see you are ready to take over."

Jen nodded in thanks as he left. "Now. I am guessing you all had a round or two?" They nodded. "I do, however, have one small announcement before you leave. The leader for your team."

There was dead silence. Wes's heart beat faster. "I have decided that Cadet Collins will be the leader of this group." She looked at him and nodded approvingly. "In my absence, he didn't goof off, while the rest of you did. He was at that punching bag over there, continuing the exercise I gave. The rest of you worked for ten minutes then stopped. He followed my directions and got the job done."

"Lieutenant, how do you know that?" Jason protested.

"It wasn't a call I was on, but behind that two-way mirror over they're, observing with Commander Datas. We both agreed that Wes will be the leader, in case of a real emergency." Jen nodded. "Congratulations, Cadet."

"Thank you." Wes said.

"Now, you've all worked hard today, go home and relax. I will see everyone tomorrow. Dismissed!"

With that, they left. Jen began to walk to her apartment, determined to get some sleep.

"Jen." Wes said. Jen turned around to see Wes walking up to her. "What was the real reason that you made me the leader?"

She began to walk with him to the apartment complex. "Exactly what I said before. Datas and I agreed that you should be made the leader. Everyone was goofing around and you were beating the shit out of that bag." She giggled.

"I was worried about you. I did think that you were on a call." Wes said.

"If I were on a call, do you think I'd take ten minutes to change?" she asked.

Wes cocked his head. "No…But I was still worried."

Jen nodded at the receptionist as they walked into the elevator. Once the doors closed, a mischievous smile came to Wes's face. "Are there cameras in these elevators?"

"No, why?" Jen gave him a lopsided look. "Level 22." She said. They began to move up.

"We have a few minutes…" Wes said mischievously. He pressed Jen up against the wall and gave her a kiss. "I don't think I can wait until tomorrow afternoon."

A ding was heard. "You're going to have to, Wes. This is my floor." Jen said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a smile and walked out.

Jen walked down the hall to her room, number 18.

Once inside she went to her bedroom she changed and lay down on her bed. The past events with Wes made her smile. Their time spent together, although short, had made her happier then ever.

But what would be happening within the next few months would change everything she's worked for.

Even Wes…

_ch 5 up soon…_

* * *

_So, now we some insight of what to come...i have big plans for upcoming chapters....hehe! _


	5. The Academy, part 2: Graduation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Will Wes and Jen ever have some time together? Well, we'll find out soon enough!

By the way, it's two months later…and it's Wes's graduation!

Enjoy guys!

**The Academy, part 2: Graduation**

**4:30PM**

It had been a long two months. Two months of classes, two months of back breaking training.

But for Wes, in the past two months, he had hardly seen Jen. She only made it to half of their trainings, since Galden was attacking more frequently. He wasn't even sure if he'd see her at graduation. Wes only had time for a smile in the hall, or a quick little chat at his shooting class.

But that was it. A few words exchanged here and there.

Wes sighed as he zipped up his uniform and headed down to the auditorium.

**Auditorium**

"Hey Wes!" Wes turned his head to see Jason, Josh and Mitch come walking over.

"Hey guys. Congrats, we made it!" Wes said as the four exchanged handshakes.

"Yea didn't think I'd see it happening." Josh said.

"And all the laps Lieutenant Scotts made Jason do really paid off. He's got the sexiest legs I'd ever seen!" Mitch teased Jason.

"Hey, that's not funny, man!" Jason protested.

"All right everyone, please settle down. We'd like to begin." Logan's voice came over the PA system.

The cadets took their seats and sat down. Speech after speech was given, but Wes couldn't focus. He had heard the tones go out earlier about another attack and he knew Jen was there somewhere.

"Wes, get your ass up there and receive your badge!" Mitch shoved him up.

Wes stumbled up as he got up and Logan placed the badge upon his chest. Logan shook his hand as he went down the line. He looked past Ensign Jackson, hoping to see Jen, but she wasn't there.

"Don't worry, Wes. She's fine." The Ensign muttered quietly. Allie saw the worry in his eyes.

Wes got back down and waited in line. Finally, Logan was back at the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 3005!"

A cheer came from all round as they were called to attention. They were soon dismissed.

"Officer Collins." Someone called. Wes turned around; a wide smile came to his face. "I see you finally made it." The person said. Wes was about to speak when a hand came out of the shadows and pulled him into a secluded hallway.

"Hi." Jen smiled at him.

"You're all right?" Wes asked. Jen nodded.

"You don't think I'd miss your graduation do you?" she asked.

"I was just…" he began.

"Worried, I know. I'm fine." Jen said.

"Wes! Wes, where the hell are you?" someone called.

"Shit, it's Mitch." Wes said as he turned his head around. He looked at Jen. "Come on, we'll lose them." Wes grabbed her hand as the two ran off.

"Where are we going?" Jen asked. "Wes, answer me!"

He suddenly turned a corner and they stood in a stairwell.

"Did you see him run in here?" Wes recognized it to be Josh.

"I thought I did. And I saw a girl too…" Jason said. "So that would explain his leaving after orientation."

_'Go away.'_ Wes thought.

Jen tapped him and pointed to the stairs. Wes nodded as they followed the stairs up. They soon came to a door that lead out to a balcony.

"You think we lost them?" Wes asked.

Jen grabbed his jacket collar and pulled him towards her. "I'm not concerned about them now, Officer."

"Well…" Wes asked. "What are you concerned about?"

Jen didn't answer him; instead she gave him a long deep kiss. Wes wrapped his arms around her; the contour of her body came back to memory. He hadn't held her in what seemed like eternity. "I've missed you so much, Wes." Jen said.

"I've missed you too. What have you been up to for those last few months anyway?"

Jen stood there in his arms as they walked out onto the balcony. "Galden has been robbing stores like a mad man. I barely had time to close my eyes, then the alarm would go off again."

Wes held her for a few moments as the two exchanged a few words, and a few kisses here and there. "So, what are you doing tonight?" Wes asked.

"Why?" Jen gazed out over the horizon.

"I wanted to take you out tonight, for our first date." Wes said. "I figured tonight would be good, considering that everyone would be out celebrating at clubs and everything. No one would go to a restaurant." He hoped she would say yes.

"What time should I meet you?" she asked.

"Apartment lobby at, let's say, 7?" he said. She smiled.

"It's a date then." Jen said.

They stood outside for a few more minutes, then carefully made their way down to the apartment complex. They separated again and each went up to their room, anticipating the next few hours.

**7:00PM**

Wes stood down by the elevators, waiting for Jen. The place had been empty, since every cadet, or officer now, had went out celebrating. Wes stood in front of a mirror adjusting his collar. He wore a pair of jeans, a tight red shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Admiring yourself again, Wes?" Wes turned around to see Jen, who took his breath away.

"Wow, Jen. You look beautiful." He said as he gave her a kiss hello. She was wearing a pair of low cut jeans a long sleeve shirt, pink in color, and carried a white jacket in hand. "Ready?"

Jen nodded. "Let's go."

The two made their way out to Wes's car and headed off towards the restaurant.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Wes, how the hell did you get a reservation here?" Jen asked astonished. They had pulled up into the entrance of an old, but still famous, restaurant. The Olive Garden.

"Pulled a few strings and turns out, last minute a couple cancelled and ta-da! I got the table. We can go somewhere else of you'd prefer." He said.

Jen shook her head. "No, I love this place."

Wes parked the car and both got out. He took her hand as they walked in.

"Reservation?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Yes, it's under Collins." Wes said.

"Wes, party of two?" he asked. Wes nodded. "Right this way, please."

"Your waiter will be right with you." The seating host said and left.

"What are you getting, Jen?" Wes asked.

"Dunno. But I've always loved their lemon chicken." Jen stated.

"Oh. The oyster pasta sounds good." Wes said.

Jen nodded. "It's amazing. My dad always had it when we came here."

"Hello folks, my name is Tony and I'll be your waiter for tonight." The waiter said. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a Long Island iced tea, please." Wes said.

"And I'll have the strawberry daiquiri." Jen said. The waiter nodded and left to fetch their drinks.

"You know, Jen. That's the first time I've heard your mention your family." Wes said.

Jen gave him a lopsided look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you never really told me about them. Your dad, your mom or your siblings, if any." The waiter returned with their drinks, took their dinner orders and left. "I was curious, what is your family like?" he took a sip of his drink.

Jen laughed. "I have an…interesting family actually. Both my parents are retired. My mom, Angela, was a nurse at the local hospital. Why do you think that I've never went to the doctor?" Wes laughed. "Jack is my dad. He used to be a criminal detective. He's obsessed with finding backgrounds. He's done that to about every boyfriend my sisters and I have had."

"Sisters?" Wes asked. "As in more then one?"

Jen nodded. "Yes. I am one of four, and I'm the youngest." She paused. "My oldest sister, Diane, is married with twins."

"So your not only the youngest but an aunt." Wes said. Jen nodded.

"Next is my brother Adam. He is a mechanic and used to work for Time Force, but then once he found out his little sister was going into control he quit." Jen took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Wes asked.

"No!" Jen chuckled. "I was kidding. But he did work for Time Force. He retired from it and opened up his own garage. Now he's got a girlfriend who also works with him."

"Interesting. Go on." Wes said. Their food came and both began to eat. "What's your other sister like?"

Jen swallowed. "My sister, Pam, is a teacher at an elementary. She's got a boyfriend, but he's a bit of a ditz." Wes laughed.

"Then there's you." Wes said. "Any pets?"

Jen cracked a smile. "I have a Great Dane, who we call Duke. Sweetest thing in the world." Wes nearly choked.

"Did you say Great Dane?" Wes asked. Jen nodded.

"Yea. Wes, there's something I want to ask you." Jen said. "I've told my parents about you, and they'd like you to spend Christmas with us, if you'd like."

Wes smiled. "I'd love to."

Jen returned his smile. "Excellent. She wants us there on the 20th. Today's the…" she looked at her watch. "second. That's good, we won't miss the Christmas party!"

Wes gave her a weird look. "Christmas party?"

"Time Force's annual Christmas party. It's on the 23rd, that's a Friday" Jen said. "It's a blast. We have a DJ, soda, pizza, everything. Officers over the age of 25, the drinking age was raised over the years, can get some alcohol, but can have a maximum of three drinks. Any more then that, they'd be placed on a holding list."

"Sounds good." Wes stated. He took a bite of his dinner while they continued to talk some more.

**Thirtyminutes later**

"I had a great time. Thanks, Wes." Jen said. She took out a peppermint and put in her mouth. Wes did the same.

"My pleasure. It was nice to get away from those calzones for a change." Wes chuckled. Jen did the same as he took her hand and began to walk through the park.

**The next day**

"Time Force! You're under arrest, Galden!" Jen said. She stepped forward, her badge shining. "Just give it up, this is getting old."

Galden merely laughed. "Ha. I'll give up when you're DEAD!" He stormed in as Jen met him half way, and they began to battle it out.

Wes watched from a few yards away, worry shown through his eyes. He watched her go into a fierce hands on fight. And all he could do was sit there and stare. "Come on Jen, morph." He muttered to himself. But she ever got the chance to.

Jen was finally caught off guard and flipped onto herstomach as a loud cracking sensation was heard from her chest. Jen held her chest; her face shone of pain and she lay there, trying to catch her breath.

An evil smile came to the mutant's face. "Good bye, Lieutenant Scotts."

"Noo!" Wes yelled. He pulled the spring back on his blaster and fired a rapid round at Galden. He then kicked the mutant, sending Galden flying back. "We're not done yet!"

The smirk on Galden's face was gone. "We'll finish this another day." He soon was gone.

Wes then turned and ran to his Lieutenant's side. "Lieutenant, come on, wake up." He held her hand tight, not wanting to let go. "Get an ambulance now!" he yelled. One of the Ensigns got on the radio and called it in.

The rest of the officers soon crowed around her, but the Ensigns cleared the way.

"Come on, Jen. Breath." Wes saw her lips begin to turn blue, her cheeks lost color. "God, no!" Wes then saw her chest stop rising, but he wouldn't chance CPR, since she already had a few broken ribs. He gently picked her up, her head resting on his shoulder and began mouth to mouth, trying to get her to breathe again.

"Come on, Lieutenant!" Jason said. Wes kept blowing, helping Jen breath. A little color came back to her cheeks, but Wes didn't stop.

Finally, the ambulance came and Jen was being transported to the hospital, leaving a very worried Wes behind.

"Officer Collins, go on. I'll take over from here." Ensign Avery said. Wes nodded in thanks and began his walk to the hospital.

Once there, he walked in and asked for Jen's room. He arrived and saw her lying there as his breath began to shake. "Jen…" he whispered.

"Officer Collins?" a doctor asked. Wes turned and nodded.

"Please tell me she'll be okay." Wes said.

"She has five broken ribs and three fractured ones. On top of that, a small puncture in her lung. For that, we have preformed a microsurgery and…"

Wes's eyes widened. "Microsurgery?"

The doctor gave him a strange look. "Yes, microsurgery. Microscopic machines, commonly called the AUSSIE's, that's Android Ubots Second Surgery In Emergency, AUSSIE's. There're little robots that go into the body, monitored by us that have special lasers to perform emergency surgeries to where we can't get it. They're bio-degradable and are recycled with the body wastes."

Wes's face dropped. _'They've come this far with technology, wow.'_

"As I was saying, we've repaired that. We have medicated tape her ribs now, but she'll need someone to look after her for a few weeks, two at most. I do believe that Captain Logan has said that he would like you to be that one." the doctor stated.

Wes's eyes grew wide. "Me?" the doctor nodded. "Umm, okay. When will she be released?"

The doctor looked at his chart. "Thursday, two days from now."

Wes looked in again. Jen lay there so quietly; "I'll be here Thursday then."

"Alright. You can go in to see her now, if you'd wish." The doctor left.

Wes thanked him and slowly opened her door. He saw her head move and pressed a button by the door; the shades closed.

He sat down by the side of her bed and held her hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over her hand. Jen's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. She tried to talk, but Wes shushed her immediately.

"Don't talk, Jen. You need to rest." His voice soothed her. "God, if I only knew he was that strong, I would have come sooner."

Jen gave him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand. "It okay. Not…your fault." Her voice was quiet and raspy. He saw her eyes squint in pain.

"Shh. Don't talk, Jen." Wes said as he pushed a few strands of hair from her forehead.

"Everything…will be…okay." She managed. He heard her pain come through her voice again.

A tear slowly fell down his cheek. He sighed as Jen gave his hand another weak squeeze. He watched her head turn and her eyes clothes, pulling Jen into a deep sleep.

Wes sat there for a few more moments, letting the image of her leave. "Sleep well, Jen." He whispered. He got up and left, hoping everything would be okay.

**The next day**

Wes was sitting in his car with another officer on street duty when a voice came over the radio.

_"Headquarters to seven tango." _

The other officer grabbed the mike. "Seven tango to Headquarters, go ahead Captain."

_"Officer Delran, is Officer Collins there?"_ Logan's voice said. Delran handed the mike to Wes.

"Collins here, go ahead sir." Wes said.

_"Collins, can you come back to HQ? I have small favor of you." _

"Yes, sir, I'm on my way." Wes got out of the car and began a short walk to HQ.

**Inside**

The elevator doors opened as Wes walked through them and into Captain Logan's office.

"Sir, you requested to see me?" Wes said after he saluted the Captain.

"Yes, I did. You know of Jen's state." Logan said. Wes nodded. "And I do realize the doctor talked with you. He told you that she'll need someone to look after her and help getting around and all." Wes nodded again. "Did he tell you that I requested she stay with you?"

"Yes, sir, you did. But, I just don't understand why."

A smile came to Logan's face. "Two reasons, Wes. One, I know that you'll go head over heels to help her, even if I didn't choose you. Two, well, I figured that you two would like some…quality time together."

Wes's eyes widened. "I do know about you two, Wes. I do have my sources." Logan said. "You have the rest of the day to prepare and get the normal preparations out. I'll have one of the ensigns bring you a bag of her clothes. Wes, are you okay with doing this?"

Wes jumped. "Of course, sir. No second opinion. And thank you for giving me this…"

"Get going, Wes! You're picking her up at 6:30PM tomorrow." Logan laughed.

Wes saluted and walked off to his room, where he spent the rest of the day cleaning and getting everything set for Jen.

**The next evening**

With a shaky hand, Wes opened the door to Jen's room. He saw a sight that made him smile.

Jen's eyes shifted up to where he stood. "Hey." She said. Her voice was stronger, but still raspy.

He sighed reluctantly. "Hey. You're feeling better?"

She nodded. "Yea, but I'm still in a bit of pain. I've got medication now and I can hardly move." Wes then noticed the tape against her body; it clung tightly and restricted her movement greatly. "Other then that, I'm fine."

"And considering its three weeks until we go to your parents'." Wes joked. Jen tried to laugh, but the tape didn't let that happen. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Jen saw the look on his face.

"Don't worry, Wes. I'm okay, I just will need some help getting around." She shifted her legs.

"That's why I'm here." Wes said. Jen looked at him, confused. "According to Captain Logan, you're going to need help for the next two weeks, until your ribs are healed completely. For us, that's just three weeks, then we're off to your parents."

"And that deals with you how?" She asked. Wes smiled.

"Because you're going to stay with me. Captain's orders."

Jen's eyes widened. "What? You're kidding!" she said happily.

He took her hand. "Nope. Not at all. Logan wants you to stay with me. You're on desk duty. For the next two weeks under my watch, Jen, you're staying home and relaxing. I'll bring your work to you." He paused. "If that's okay with me."

Jen squeezed his hand. "I'll love it."

Wes kissed her forehead. "Now, I'm going to talk with the nurses to get you out of here. Think of what you want for dinner, I'm sick and tired of TF's food. I'm cooking tonight."

Jen giggled. "All right."

A few minutes later, Jen found herself being helped into a sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She walked gingerly out of the room, with the help of the nurses. What she saw was Wes standing in the lobby a wide smile on his face.

"Ready?" Wes asked. Jen placed her arm around his neck as his went around her waist for support.

"Yup." She said.

They slowly made their way out of the hospital to where Wes's car was waiting. After he helped her in, they made their way to Time Force yet again, except this time they weren't parting.

**7:00PM **

"Welcome home, Jen." Wes smiled. The door shut behind the two as he helped her to the couch. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know." Jen said.

"Chicken parm sound good?" Wes asked.

She cocked her head. "Sounds great." Before making his way into the kitchen, he sat down beside her.

"Jen, if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Wes said. "I want you to feel comfortable…"

Jen raised her fingers to his lips, silencing him. "Wes, I do feel comfortable. I'll enjoy this, not to mention, we have some time together. Besides." She paused. "I'm here, and I'll be spending the next month or so with the man that I love." Jen gave him that smile that made his heart melt.

Wes leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. "I think I may like this, coming home every day to see you."

With another warm kiss shared, Wes got up and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Jen grabbed the remote and began to surf through the channels stopping at the weather channel. She noticed dark gray clouds gathering up as they drive home.

**11:00PM**

"You're staying in my room, Jen." Wes said as he helped her onto his bed.

Jen let out a heavy sigh as she lay back. Wes pulled the comforter over her and sat down beside her.

"Wes, I can't thank you enough for all of this." Jen said. Wes just smiled.

"You're welcome." His face went serious, but a soft smile remained on his face. "There's only one thing I want, and that's for you to rest up and get better. Relax, and treat this like a vacation. Now, get some sleep, Jen. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall."

He gave her a kiss then turned out the light and walked out.

He cleared the couch and moved the table. Once the cushions were removed, he grabbed some pillows and pulled out the bed that was underneath the cushions.

He heard the soft sound of Jen sleeping, and a new thought came to his head.

_'This is what it'll be like in a few years, only Jen and me will be married, with a kid down the hall. In our own house.'_ As Wes fell asleep, his dream came into his head. He sighed happily as he fell deeper into a sleep.

With Jen right down the hall…

_ch 6 up soon…_


	6. By the Fireside

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

SUMMARY: So Wes and Jen have "moved in" together. What is Galden up to, and something special happens after the Time Force Christmas party...and Wes discovers a new puzzle in Jen's life, but this one will shock him...

Chapter 6 is up!

Enjoy!

**By the Fireside**

It had been almost a week since Jen's encounter with Galden, and her trip to the hospital. It also had been a week since Jen and Wes were staying together.

Jen sighed happily as she continued to type on her laptop. She had mountains of reports to type up and file. The one thing Jen loved about taking some time to relax was catching up on work.

She looked at the clock. 4:30PM. Wes would be back from his shift in an hour. She sat on the couch for a few moments thinking then shut her laptop.

Jen got up, but slowly. It had been only the other day when the doctor removed the bandages from her ribs. They were still healing, but were getting better each day. Only one more week and she'd be back on desk duty at her office.

"This place is a mess…that's what happens when you've living with a man." Jen said out loud. She carefully went around his apartment and straightened it up a bit. Looking through the cabinets, she saw some pasta, chicken, and alfrado mix.

An idea popped into her head. She got a pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove.

**Later **

Wes walked into his apartment to a sound of chicken frying and the sweet smell of alfrado drifted through the air. He saw Jen cooking in the kitchen, and Christmas music playing in the background.

"What's all this?" Wes asked as Jen turned her head. With a smile on her face, she made her way over to where Wes stood and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm cooking dinner for once. Tonight you are relaxing, and I'm cooking." Jen said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Wes walked around his apartment, a wide smile on his face. "Jen, this place looks great. It's a lot cleaner then it's normally been." He saw down on the couch.

"I figured it was a way of saying thank you for helping me." Jen said. Wes sighed and rested his head in her lap while she nonchalantly played with his hair.

"So what are you cooking anyway?"

"Chicken cutlets and alfrado pasta. An old Italian recipe." She paused. "And one of my favorites."

He looked up at her, but the scar across her stomach blocked his view. His eyes grew sad as he traced it with his finger. "Does it hurt, Jen?" his voice was melancholy.

"Not at all. I've had worse done." She saw the look in Wes's eyes. "Wes, look at me." He sat up. "This isn't your fault, and I know you think that. I would have been hurt even if you didn't come here. There is no two ways around it."

Wes looked down, but she probed his head up until they were eye level. "Are you sure you're okay, Jen?"

"Stop." Her voice became firm. "I'm here aren't I? I'm fine and once I get back onto active duty, I'll be even better. But right now, all I want to do is stay here, with you. Just us, Wes. Just us."

Wes gave her a smile and Jen kissed him. "I still could get used to this, you know." Wes stated. Jen giggled. Just then, he sniffed the air. "Is something…burning?"

"Shit!" Jen jumped up. "My chicken!" She walked hastily to the stove and turned off the burner, leaving Wes in hysterics.

"Just like those cookies, huh?" His eyes began to tear from laughing so hard. He gave a happy sigh. "Yup, I could definitely get used to this."

Jen gave him a glare as she began to set out some plates.

**December 15**

"I kind of miss taking time off." Jen muttered as she sat down at her desk. Just a little less than two weeks, and her ribs were completely healed. She had finally been given the okay to go back on active duty. It also meant that she could face Galden in a hands-on fight. She sighed heavily and reclined a bit back on her chair.

As if on queue, the alarms started blaring. _"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, ATTENTION ALL UNITS! GALDEN IS ATTACKING TIMES SQUARE! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. ALL SQUADRONS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!"_

"Always when I'm relaxing!" Jen yelled as she bolted out of her office. " Five-Romeo responding to call." Jen said into her radio. The operator received it as Jen ran out to her car. Once inside, she sped off to Times Square.

**Times Square**

"Ha! I love the smell of destruction in the afternoon!" Galden said as he blew up the statue over the fountain. Pieces went flying as they hit near by civilians. He aimed for a group of people as they huddled by a table. "See if Time Force can stop me now!"

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, trying to catch his breath. He looked up to see a sight that made him furious.

"Time Force!" a figure in pink stood before the civilians, and frowns of relief glowed on their faces. Jen held her badge out as it shined in the chilly December air. "You're under arrest."

Galden's eyes became fierce. "I thought I killed you!"

By now, Jen's chrono saber was in her hand. "You will wish you had." She charged in, saber ready.

"Take your positions!" Ensign Avery called.

Wes stopped by a crate, his weapon ready. "Just try something, Galden. I dare you." He muttered. His eyes were focused on Jen, who threw punches and kicks left and right at the mutant.

Jen fought the mutant fiercely. Each threw in a kick that repelled the other. It seemed like forever until both Jen and Galden were panting, but their weapons still raised and hot.

"Just…give up, Lieutenant." Galden panted. "You'll never catch me."

Jen panted as well. "I know I can, and I will!" She leapt up with the rest of her energy and planted a sidekick in his chest, causing him to fly back, but he had his cannon armed and began firing at Jen.

"Open fire!" Avery called.

Wes tightened his grip on the blaster and began to fire. Lasers came from everywhere as they hit Galden.

"Noo!" he yelled as Wes hit him. "I'll be BACK!" he stomped the ground and was gone.

"Cease fire." Jen commanded. Each officer put their blasters in their holsters. From behind the crate, Wes looked around; There were injured civilians were on the ground. The medics were aiding some civilians, but a mother kept asking for help, but none came. Wes walked over to the boy and his mom.

"Please, Officer. You have to help my son. He won't stop bleeding!" a frantic mother said.

Wes knelt down besides her. "Don't worry, Ma'am. He'll be fine." Wes said as he picked up the boy and brought him to a near by ambulance.

"I want this boy in first. No ifs ands, or buts! Get him to the E.R. now!" Wes said. The paramedics nodded as they took the boy from Wes.

"Thank you, Officer." The mother said.

"Anytime." Wes nodded. The mother placed he hand on Wes's shoulder, giving him a warm smile. He then helped her into the ambulance, and they were off.

Wes let out a sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kind of like the good old days, huh Wes?"

Wes turned around to see Jen standing there. "Yea. It does."

She patted his arm. "There'll be more days like that, Wes. Don't loose sight of that." She looked around. "Come on, there's still more work to be done."

With a nod, the two went over to where another civilians were and began to aid them.

**Later**

Wes was checking his mail once he returned and it was mostly junk. But something caught his eye.

_Open as soon as possible._ The message was written on the envelope. Wes opened it to see a typed notification.

_Officer Collins-_

_It has come to our attention that within the last few weeks here at Time Force, you have shown an outstanding amount of courage, bravery and loyalty to Time Force. _

_For that, we are happy to tell you that you have been chosen to take a special class, only offered to those select officers. This class is for the Red Chronomorpher, and the powers of the Red Ranger…_

Wes gaped at the letter. "Yes! All right!" He continued to read the letter.

_This class will begin on February first, at the Time Force Academy and will be taught by our very own Pink Ranger, Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts. We are hoping you will attend this and go for the greatest honor in all of Time Force. _

_Congratulations_

_Senior Commander Steven Datas _

_Captain Alexander Drake_

_Captain Robert Logan_

The last name on the list made him smile.

_Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts_

"Hey, Wes. You get into the class too?" Jason Vincelli came up behind Wes.

"Hey Jase. Yea, I did."

"Awesome, we're both going for the morpher, huh?" Jason said.

Wes nodded. "Looks like it, good luck." He said as he stuck out his hand.

Snobbishly, Jason waved his hand as if to tell Wes off. "Don't worry, I won't need it."

He walked off. But Wes smirked to himself. "Oh, you're going to need it all right."

Wes smiled as he made his way to his apartment.

**December 22**

"Jen, you ready or what?" Wes called.

"Hold your horses, Wes! I'm almost ready!" Jen yelled back. She walked out of the bathroom in a pair of low cut jeans and a pink belly shirt. Her hair was up as well.

"Wow, you look…" Wes drew in his breath. "Hot."

Jen raised her eyebrow. "So I need to prep myself up to look 'hot' for you, huh?" She began to talk towards the door as Wes pulled her back to him.

"I never said that, you assumed it." Wes said. He held her close. "Tonight is going to be awesome."

"Not if we don't get moving." Jen held his hand as they made their way towards the door and down to the gym.

**Downstairs**

The music was pulsing through the floor as Jen and Wes walked into the gymnasium.

"You weren't kidding, Jen. This place is crazy!" Wes yelled over the music. Jen tapped his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Jen!" Someone called out. Wes saw the Ensigns walking towards them. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jamie walked over.

She gave Jen a tight hug. "I'm feeling great."

Wes sneezed and Jen began to laugh. "Wes, I believe you all ready met Kyle Anders."

"Long time no see, Wes." Anders shook Wes's hand. Wes nodded.

"Wes, this is Allie Jackson, Kyle's girlfriend." Jen gestured to the brunette in Kyle's arms. Wes shook her hand. She turned to the other couple. "This is Davis Avery, and his girlfriend Jamie Lombardis."

Wes nodded and gave them a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, Ensigns."

Jamie began to laugh. "Wes, first name basis, please! After all, you're Jen's boyfriend, and soon to be commanding officer."

"Yea, me nombre es su nombre." Davis slapped his arm and Wes relaxed.

"One word of advise, Wes." Allie piped in. "Watch out for this one over here," she pointed at Jen who laughed and turned her head. "She's a party animal."

Wes turned his head to Jen. "You?" he looked at her again. "Are you sure? The Jen I know is a work-a-holic. Work first, party later. No party at all sometimes."

"Hey, I can have some fun too, you know." She said. Just then, an upbeat song came over came over the speakers, and a mischievous smile came over her face. "Come on, Wes. I'll show you how much of a party animal I can be…" She grabbed his hands and they began to dance.

**In a corner**

Jason, Josh and Mitch looked off; a beer was in Jason's hand. A few female cadets walked by as the three eyed them.

Mitch scanned the room, looking for a dance partner. Then his eye caught something…

"Hey guys, is that Wes and Lieutenant Scotts." He said.

They looked in their direction as Jen and Wes danced on the floor.

"Hey, I think it is." Josh said. He chuckled. "Who would ever think that the Lieutenant and Wes would have a dance?"

Jason eyed them darkly and took another sip.

**11:56PM**

The music began to die away as the officers of Time Force began to file slowly out.

Wes and Jen made their way back up to Wes's apartment.

"That was excellent…I had fun." Wes took her hand securely in his.

"Yea, I had fun too." She said.

Once upstairs both changed into something comfortable. A few moments later Jen sat down on the couch and sighed. Meanwhile, Wes walked over to the fireplace and started it.

"Jen, there's one thing I don't understand." Wes said as he moved the table over, leaving a large area in the middle, in front of the couch. "How the hell can each room have a fireplace?"

He grabbed a few comforters from the closet and some pillows and spread them across the floor.

Jen sat down on the floor and leaned up against the couch. "There's a central vent in the back that leads up to the main pipe. It sends it to an air purifier and the smoke is turned back into oxygen and is send in through small openings in the bricks."

Wes sat next to her. "Neat."

They sat there for a few moments, letting the heat from the fireplace engulf them. Jen rested her head back on the couch cushion and closed her eyes.

Wes's eyes drifted over to where she sat, as he fingered a small square package in his pants pocket. _'Come on, Wes. Just ask her. Before it's too late.'_

"Uh…" His voice was shaky. "Jen, sweetie."

Jen rolled her head over and looked in his eyes. "Wes, is everything okay?" she noticed his lip tremble.

"Jen," he adjusted himself so he faced her. "There's…" he bit his lip. "something I've been wanting to do since I got here," his face turned a bright red. "and ever since we 'moved in together' I guess you could say."

She saw a deep love in his eyes, followed by a strong lust. But Jen only gave him a smile, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

"If it's too soon, I'll…" Wes was silenced as Jen placed two fingers over his lips, silencing him.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with tonight, Wes." She whispered. She ran her hand down his face as Wes gave her a smile and kissed her deeply. He scooted closer and pulled Jen closer to him, wrapping his arms around her body and kissing her again, letting his tongue slip pass her lips.

He laid her down onto the comforters as the air between them escaped, encasing the young lovers in a cloud. Jen picked up her head and let her hair down out of the ponytail it was in. As she did this, Wes ran his hands up and down her back, the cotton of her t-shirt warming him. He continued to caress her body as Jen traced his stomach muscles with the tips of her fingers.

But not a moment later, she felt his arousal from behind the cloth of his sweatpants. Wes's hands noticed her arousal as he caressed her upper body ever so tenderly. She arched her head back as Wes kissed her neck, sending a tingle down Jen's spine. She reached over her head and discarded her shirt, throwing it onto the couch. Jen let out a moan as he kissed her torso, and he moaned her name, as she teased his abdomen with her hands.

Wes felt her bare skin against his, exciting him even more. He looked at her with eyes full of love and lust. She returned his gaze with those same passions. He reached over into his sweatpants that lay nearby and fumbled with a small plastic wrapper.

While he did this, Jen looked off into the fire, anticipating the events to come. She then felt his arms around her yet again. As if Jen knew what he was going to ask, she gave a nod as he pulled a comforter over their bare bodies.

Jen felt a sharp pain in her lower body as she inhaled sharply. But after her muscles adjusted, that sharp pain was replaced by an outstanding pleasure, which steadily grew as their passion increased.

The fire roared in its housing as the two lovers made their love whole. Wes entangled his hand in hers as their ecstasy increased to a point where neither could take it anymore, and their ecstasy erupted into a river of pleasure and of passion.

After letting their moments prevail, Wes discarded the glove into a nearby trashcan with what little energy he had left.

He collapsed onto her, his arms taking in most of his weight and rested his head on her chest. Jen's rapid heartbeat echoed through his head as he kissed her neck.

Jen and Wes lay there for a few more moments, trying to regain the energy they selfishly squandered. After getting dressed and putting the fire out, they made their way to Wes's room and fell onto the bed, smiles on their faces as they fell asleep in each other's arm, dreaming of their time spent by the fireside.

**The next morning**

Wes walked down the hallway of Time Force as he made his way to his apartment. He was lost in a reverie of the Christmas party, and what happened after the party as well. As he turned a corner, he bumped into someone as they fell.

"Hey, Jason." Wes helped his friend up from the floor. Jason tried to steady himself, but his head spun. "Whoa. Easy there bud. What, are you drunk or something?"

Jason shook his head. "Bad post-hangover from last night." He held his head. Jason looked up at Wes and something shining in his eyes. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"Does the words 'dance with the Lieutenant' mean anything?" Wes turned around to see Josh and Mitch walking towards them.

"Yea, I mean she never dances with anyone." Mitch added. "Wes…" he laughed. "Why the hell are you happy?"

"Come on, man! He got laid last night, look at his eyes!" Josh gestured. Wes began to laugh.

_'Ha. They don't even know the half of it.'_ He thought. "Me? You've gotta be kidding me. I don't even know anyone here." Wes said.

"Oh, who's the chick you ran off with after graduation?" Jason said.

Wes played dumb. "What chick? I needed to get to a bathroom, my stomach was upset all morning."

"Officers, good morning." A female voice said.

Josh, Jason, Mitch and Wes turned around to see Lieutenant Scotts walking up to them. She didn't as much as move a muscle when she saw Wes, just gave him a smile.

"Lieutenant." Josh nodded. "Good morning to you too."

Jen cocked her head. "Sorry to cut it short boys, but I need to have a talk with Collins." She turned to Wes. "Officer, follow me please."

_'Hell, she should have gone into acting.'_ Wes thought. "All right."

Once in Jen's office, Wes shut the door. "You know, Jen. You should have thought about acting as a profession."

"I was in all of my high school plays, lead dancer, actress and singer." Jen said as she sat down in her chair. "We did Greece this one time…" Wes's eyes widened. "Yes, old, I know."

"Try about a thousand years old." Wes chuckled. "I guess the old ones have a comeback, huh?"

Jen nodded. "I had the part of Sandy. Once it was done, a talent scout saw me and actually offered me a part of the lead actress in anactionmovie that was coming out, called _'Platform 13.'_ I thought about it a lot and was going to do it. On my way to the studio to say I'll take it, I was…" she paused and never finished her sentence. Wes then noticed her face to pale and her hand tremble. After clearing her throat she grabbed a pen. "Anyway, we should get going, Wes. Mom'll want us there for dinnertime."

Just then her phone rang and she answered it. She told Wes she'd see him later and he left, Jen's reaction still in his mind.

He'd never seen Jen go paler then she did. It was like she saw a ghost, or was rather thinking of one. He found himself at his apartment door, trying to figure out why she acted this way. _"On my way to the studio to say I'll take it, I was…" she paused and never finished her sentence. Her face went pale and her hands began to tremble._ This kept echoing over in Wes's head.

What was Jen hiding?

_ch 7 up soon…_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_Everyone remembers how in the original version that Galden was just a mutant, right? He's not just a mutant anymore…he played a vital part in why Jen became a Time Force officer, but that's in upcoming chapters…_

_Leave a review as always!_


	7. The New Year's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Jen's got a secret…will Wes discover the truth of Jen's past?

Leave a review! Enjoy!

**The New Year's Nightmare**

"Do we have everything?" Jen asked as she threw her suitcase into the truck.

Wes did the same and closed the truck. "Yup. Let's go."

Jen and Wes got in the car and began to thirty-minute drive to Jen's house.

About ten minutes later, Jen's phone began to ring. She put in into a charger and activated the speakerphone.

"Lieutenant Scotts." She said into the receiver.

_"AUNT JEN!"_ two voices yelled. Jen laughed.

"Hi Bobby, hi Mark." Jen said. "My nephews." She told Wes.

_"Aunt Jen, Aunt Jen. When are you going to get here?"_ one said.

"Which one is this? Thing one or two?" she asked. Two laughs came from over the phone.

_"It's Mark. And when are you going to give us our presents?" _

"Mark, I told you before…you'll get them at Christmas."

_"Aww, come on! We have to wait two days?"_ Bobby's voice came from over the phone.

"Yes, you'll have to wait." Jen shook her head.

"All right. Grandma wants to talk to you. Bye Aunt Jen!" the two voices said in unison and an older woman's voice came through.

_"Hi Jen."_

Jen smiled. "Hi Mom. We'll be there in about 15 minutes."

_"Excellent."_ She paused. _"Is Wes there with you?"_

"Yes, he's here. Say hi, Wes." Jen said.

"Hi Wes." Wes responded sarcastically. Jen gave him a look.

"We'll be there shortly, Mom. Bye." Jen hung up. She looked at Wes.

"What?" He asked. Jen sighed as she shook her head.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Here we are." Jen stated as they pulled into the driveway. Wes looked at the front of her house. There was a porch on the front with a two-car garage attached. Two levels made up the house.

They made their say up to the porch where Wes sighed heavily. Jen put her stuff down and put her arms around his neck. "Relax, Wes. They're going to love you. All right?"

"Yea, but…" he stalled, trying to think of something to say. "What would your parents say if they found out about last night?" he said quietly.

"I'm not concerned about what they would say, nor do I care. All I care about is you meeting them. Don't worry, once they meet you, Wes, they'll love you, just like I do. Okay?"

Wes nodded. "Okay."

"Good." She gave him a kiss and opened the door. "Hello!" Jen called.

Feet were heard pounding on the floor. Two boys, twins, came charging on. "AUNT JEN!" they yelled.

Jen bent down and hugged her nephews. "Mark, Bobby! Long time no see. Oh, I missed you two!"

"Aunt Jen, what'd you get us for Christmas!" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Like I said Mark, when Santa comes is when you'll see what I got you."

Wes sighed as the memory of Christmas time at his house came into his head.

_"Uncle Wes!" a little blonde girl came running in. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Wes!" _

_"Hey Jodie. Where's that crazy mother of yours?" He asked as he handed her the present. _

_"She's inside with Dad and Grandpa." The girl said. _

_"Wes. So good to see you!" a young brunette walked out and gave her brother a hug. _

_"Yea bro, long time no see." A man with black hair walked out. _

_"Ashley, Zach. How are you guys?" _

_"Fine, Wes." Ashley said. _

_"Uncle Wes! Let's go open the presents Santa left!" Jodie said excitedly as she dragged him into the living room of the mansion. She grabbed his present and tore at it excitedly. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, Uncle Wes! I love it!" _

_"You're welcome, Jodie." Wes said. His niece sat down and devoured present after present, which brought a smile to Wes's face._

"Aww…that's not fair!" the other boy said. Wes guessed this was Bobby. He saw Wes standing behind Jen. "Aunt Jen, is that your special friend?"

Jen saw Wes standing a few feet behind her and got back up. She walked over and took Wes's hand. "Yes Bobby, this is my boyfriend, Wes. He's in Time Force too."

"Awesome! Aunt Pam's boyfriend is a real fruit cake." Mark waved his hand.

Wes laughed at the young boy's humor. "Jen, these guys are great."

"Didn't I tell you they were adorable?" Jen said.

"Where's my baby?" An older man walked in. He was about 6 feet with thinning grey hair, but strong eyes.

"Daddy!" Jen jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so much Big Jack."

"There's my girl!" a woman came in. Her hair was a light black and soft face.

"Mom." Jen hugged her mother. "How have you two been, it seems like ages."

"Two years without a visit, only the last Christmas." Her dad said. He then saw Wes standing behind them and scanned him.

Jen saw Wes's face turn red and smiled. She walked over and put her arm around him. He felt her hand on his arm. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Wes Collins. Wes, this is my mother, Angela Scotts."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scotts." Wes shook her hand. She laughed.

"Please, Wes. Call me Angela. We're very informal around here." Angela said.

"And this is my father, Jack Scotts." Jen gestured towards his father.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Wes firmly shook his hand.

"You're with Time Force as well?" Jack asked. "Judging by your uniform, I mean."

Wes chuckled. "No, this is one of Jen's. I just stole it for the ride." He paused. "Yes, I'm an officer."

Jack laughed. "That's nice to see someone's watching out for my little girl."

"Jenny!" three more people walked in.

"Pam! Adam! Diane!" Jen jumped into her siblings' arms. "I've missed you guys so much!"

"We've missed you too, Little J." Diane teased. She had long black hair and was soft on the eyes. Wes saw a bulge from her t-shirt. "Jen, guess what…I'm pregnant!"

Jen's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, congratulations! Why didn't you call me sooner?"

Diane laughed. "I wanted to, but I decided to wait until you were here." She hugged her younger sister again. "Good to here you could come this year!"

"Yea, it's about time you were here!" the other woman with blonde hair hugged Jen.

"Yea, yea. I get that every year. I'm sorry if saving this city takes time!" Jen chuckled.

The young man stood there. "What's wrong, Adam? Too mature to show some affection?"

Without warning, he twirled Jen around. "Jen…oh my baby sister! Glad to see you could come!" He gave her a kiss hello.

"Well, a little warning next time!" Jen said.

Pam's eyes drifted towards Wes. "And who is this?" She circled Wes.

"No, no! He's mine, back away!" Jen stood between Wes and Pam. "She's always so jealous because I get the cream of the crop." She took Wes's arms and placed them around her.

"Oh you mean me?" Wes asked. Her siblings started to laugh.

"Yes, I did. Wes, this is Pam, Diane and Adam. Guys, this is Wes, my boyfriend." Jen said.

"Well, Wes. You're with Time Force?" Adam asked. Wes nodded.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced, lets eat dinner. I hope you like pot roast, Wes!" Angela said.

"Sounds good." Wes said. The group entered into the kitchen to eat.

As they ate, the group talked and discussed some things.

"So, Wes. What got you into Time Force?" Jack asked.

"Actually, Jen did." Wes said. "I don't know how much she has told you about me."

"You mean that you're from the past, the year 2004?" Jack asked. Wes's eyes widened. "She's told us everything."

"Oh. So you know that I was the Red Ranger?" Wes asked.

"Yup." Jack said. "So I guess your father decided you were going to be in law enforcement?"

"Actually, no. He originally wanted me to take over his company, Bio Lab. I was going to, that was until I met your daughter." Wes took a sip of his drink.

"So you chose your own path. I like that." Jack gave a warm smile to Wes, who returned it.

For the rest of the night, Wes sat and talked with Jen's family. He felt comfortable sitting with them, like he was family.

**Later**

Wes stood in front of a beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room.

_"Jodie, do you want to put the star on top of the tree?" Wes asked. The young girl smiled. _

_"Pick me up! Higher!" she cried. _

"Wes, is everything okay?" Wes turned around to see Jen standing in the doorway.

"Yea." He sighed. "Just…"

"Homesick?" Jen suggested. Wes bowed his head. "I know this is hard for you, coming here. You miss you family."

"Besides that, I can't help think of my little niece, Jodie. Every year she'd say to me 'Uncle Wes, let me put the star up on top of the tree!' And I'd pick her up and she'd place the star up on it. Then we'd sit around talking, and send Jodie off to bed, because Santa was coming to town." He chuckled. "I still can't believe that 1000 years into the future, and we still have kids believing in Santa Claus."

Jen heard a small chuckle. "Well, I do!" she cocked her head back, and Wes saw the outline of two small heads peeking into the living room. "Who else gives us free stuff? Which reminds me, he should be here any minute! He doesn't deliver presents to kids that are up, right Wes? We better…"

Just then, the sound of feet scurrying up the stairs was heard. Wes smiled. "Got them wrapped around your finger, huh?"

A smirk came to Jen's face. "Guess who else I have wrapped around my finger?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him over to the door. "Look up, Wes."

He saw a small cluster of mistletoe above their heads. Jen smiled. "Merry Christmas, Wes."

He returned hers. "Merry Christmas, Jen."

A soft snow began to fall, as Jen and Wes shared a loving kiss under the mistletoe.

**December 25**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Two voiced echoed down the hallway.

Jen rolled over on the bed as Wes groaned. "It better feel later then it seems." Her voice was muffled by the pillows.

"Knowing your nephews, it probably isn't." Wes muttered. The alarm clock read 7:32am. "You've got to be kidding me."

Their door burst open as Bobby and Mark jumped onto the bed. "Come on Aunt Jen! Wake up! Santa came!" Bobby said.

"Wake up, Uncle Wes! Wake up!" Mark bounced on Wes.

"Come on, boys. Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes had a rough night last night. That mutant attacked again." Diane's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Aww…" they said.

"Nine o'clock…come wake us up." Jen mumbled.

"9…we'll be back in a hour and a half! And no later." Bobby added as they slammed the door shut.

"It better not be sooner either." Wes said under his breath. Jen gave him a playful shove as they fell back asleep.

**Later**

Jen rolled over and looked at her clock. 10:30PM. _'Wonder why they didn't wake us up.'_ "Wes, come on, get up."

"M'ake." He muttered. "M'wake."

"Right. Come on, before they come in with the Army." Jen said as she sat up.

They both dressed into some sweats and went downstairs.

They immerged to see Mark and Bobby sitting on the floor playing with their new toys. "Aunt Jen, Uncle Wes! They're up! Open up your presents guys! Come on!" Bobby said.

Jen's family gathered around as Mark grabbed a gift. "This one is from me and Bobby. We bought it ourselves."

"All by yourselves?" Jen asked. They nodded. Jen unwrapped the paper to find a box, and inside of it was a gift certificate to a local clothing shop she liked. "Aww, thanks guys." Jen gave her nephews a hug while mouthing thank you to her sister and husband.

"Next, his from your mother and me." Jack handed her a box. Jen opened it to see a silver star hanging from a small pendulum.

"Thanks…I've been looking for this for a while now."

"And a little something for Wes." Jack handed Wes a box as well. "A little welcome gift from the family."

Wes smiled. "Jack, Angela, you really didn't need to." He opened the package to find a book inside. Once he read it, he began to laugh.

"Oh, this is good. Just what I need. 'Idiots Guide to Women.'" Wes held. "Thanks guys."

A few minutes later, Jen was done. A few shirts and everything.

"Are we done now?" Bobby asked. Wes jumped up.

"Not yet, I still have my things." Wes ran up the stairs. He came back down with a bag full of things.

He gave Angela, Adam, Pam, and Diane their things; everyone was pleased with their small gift. The twins set to work on the video game Wes found for them.

Wes then took out a small box and handed it to Jack. "Jen showed me your Swiss Army knife collection, and if I'm correct, you don't have this one." Jack opened the box and smiled.

"I've been looking for this one for years now. Thank you, Wes." Jack held the box.

Wes took out the final gift. "For you, Jen." He handed her the package. Attached to it was a card.

"Wes, you shouldn't have." She opened the card and read it.

_Jennifer—_

_When we first met, I had no idea what to think of you. You were stubborn, obnoxious at some times, and down right mean. (Just kidding) But as time wore on, I realized you were more then what met the eye. Inside, I found a warm, kindhearted woman who stole my heart away. When you left, I didn't know how I would live without having you in my arms. Now I am here with you, forever. _

And forever is an awfully long time. You're stuck with me for eternity, whether you like it or not.

_I love you, _

_Wes_

"Oh Wes." Jen opened the box and gasped. Inside, was a sparkling silver necklace with small pink diamonds engraved into silver flowers. "Oh my god. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it." Wes said. Jen smiled as he took the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"Thank you, Wes. I love it." She gave him a warm kiss.

"I thought you would." Wes held her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Would you two get a room?" the twins piped up.

The group began to laugh as the twins looked at each other, confused. They shrugged it off and got back to their game.

"Breakfast! We've got bacon, cinnamon rolls, chocolate milk, coffee, come get it!" Angela called from the kitchen.

Wes laughed as the twins bolted into the kitchen as the rest of Jen's family followed.

He got up, but Jen grabbed his hands, pulling him back into a hallway. "I didn't give you my present yet." She whispered.

"And what is that?" Wes asked.

A mischievous smile came to Jen's face. The kiss she gave him, Wes found to be a puzzle. "You'll find out later. But now…" She walked backwards against the wall, with Wes trailing behind. "I think breakfast can wait for a few minutes, don't you."

"I do agree with that." Wes leaned in and kissed her deeply.

**December 31**

Wes had been at Jen's house foralmost a week, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Wes sighed as Jen walked out of her bathroom in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. A happy smile was plastered to her face.

"Morning, Wes." Jen said. She walked over and gave him a kiss.

He returned it, happily. "Morning."

Jen looked at him, something was on his face that she couldn't trace. "Anything wrong?"

Wes got up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "No...I just can't believe I did my girlfriend in her childhood bedroom."

Jen smirked. "Well..."

"Jen…honey! Come quick!" her mother's voice rang out. Fear rang out in her voice.

Jen and Wes bolted into the kitchen. "Mom…what's…"

Jen froze in mid sentence, eyes glued to the TV.

_"In latest news, there was a shooting at the Sarasota Prison in Florida today. Convict Vincent Harting has escaped. He is 6 feet tall, weighs 215 pounds and is armed and dangerous. He is believed to be heading towards Silver Hills, California. Residents in this city should be on the lookout for this man. He is deadly. Police officials are asking that if you have any information on Harting's whereabouts, please contact your local police headquarters, or Time Force headquarters in Silver Hills…"_

Jen's family turned to where she stood,voice filled with fear. "Oh my god." She muttered.

She jumped for the phone and dialed headquarters. Wes saw the look in her eyes: panic.

"Rob, it's Jen…no, I have horrific news…no…it's Harting, he escaped…they just sent out a news broadca…I know…I'll talk with you when Wes and me get back…all right…bye."

Jen hung up the phone. Wes saw her shake. "Jen…sweetie, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Bobby, Mark, go play." Diane pushed her sons out of the room.

Jack walked over to Wes. "Wes, come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

Wes heard the worry in Jack's voice and didn't ask any questions. He followed Jen's father into a room, then behind a panel in the wall.

Wes walked in to find a secluded room with all kinds of gadgets. "Wes now is the time to be honest. I don't know how much Jen has told you about me."

"Not a lot, Jack. Only that you were into pottery and things." Wes said.

"That was only my undercover job, Wes. You see I was with the FBI for 32 years." Wes's eyes opened wide.

"But what does that have to do with Jen?" he asked.

"Plenty." Jack paused. "The man's name, Vincent Harting used to work for me. His father was also in the FBI. Jen and Vinnie used to be real close friends. I knew Jen liked him and he had a crush on her." Jack sighed. "But when is father was killed in a car crash, Vinnie took it hard. Jen also broke up with him, since he was always drunk. I don't entirely remember what happened, but he changed. From being a nice boy, he just…I don't even know the right words. It was their senior year, and Jen was on her way to a studio to take the lead part in a movie."

"How does Vinnie have anything to do with this, Jack?" Wes asked.

Jack bowed his head. He hurt him to even think about it. "Because on Jen's way there, Vinnie grabbed her from the street. He was still mad at her for breaking up with him…and…" Jack took in a breath. Wes was growing impatient with his silence.

"He what?" Wes pushed.

"He…raped by baby." Jack muttered. Wes saw tears sparkle in Jack's eyes.

Wes didn't know what to say, only stood there, not knowing how to respond.

Jen…raped?

* * *

_So we have some insight as to why I may have said Jen joined Time Force…_

_CHAPTER 8 SPOILER: Vincent Harting has come to town while Galden has plans of his own._

_And they share a prime target: Jen_


	8. Without a Trace

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

SUMMARY: Vincent Harting has come to town and he teams up with the mutant on the top of Time Force's most wanted list.

And they share a prime target: Jen

**Without a Trace**

"What?" Wes raised his voice. "He…raped Jen?" Jack nodded.

"Yes. He beat her, robbed her, then raped my baby. Why do you think she joined Time Force? To put scum bags like him away." Jack sat down.

Wes took in the fact of Jen's past, hard. How could she not tell him something like this?

"I'm sorry you have to find out today, New Years Eve. Jen won't even talk about it. The mention of his name just breaks her down." Her father said. "And now, I know he'll be coming here for her. I just have this gut feeling."

Wes stepped forward. "Jack, I won't let anything happen to your daughter. I love her too much to see Jen get hurt. That's a promise, Jack."

Jack gave him a weak smile. "I know you will. If you'll excuse me, Wes. I have some calls to make." Wes nodded and walked out.

In the living room, there was a buzz of talking. He walked in to see Angela in tears and Adam's arm around his mother. "Where's Jen?" Wes asked.

"Gone. She bolted upstairs and came down in her Time Force uniform. She grabbed her keys and left." Adam said.

Wes stood there. Jen was gone, and she was obviously leaving. "Adam, can I borrow your car, I need to get to her. Before she does something stupid." Adam threw Wes his keys and he left.

**Headquarters**

Wes rolled into his apartment to hear Jen's muffled voice.

"He's back…I've got to get out of here." Jen grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. She ran out of the bedroom, only to come face-to-face with Wes.

"You're not going anywhere." Wes stopped her. He took her bag and set it down.

"You don't understand, Wes. I have to leave, now." Jen tried to shove past him, but he stopped her.

"Inside, now." He forced her back into the apartment. "Why didn't you tell me about Harting, Jen?" He asked after the door closed. "Why didn't you tell me he raped you?"

Jen's eyes filled with tears. "I'm allowed to keep something like that to myself."

"Yea, but Jen…the guy raped you for Christ's sake! All I want to know is why you didn't tell me something like this, please." Wes took hold of her arms.

Jen drew in a breath. "It was the night after graduation…"

_Jen was walking down an alleyway. "Yes, I'd like the part." She paused. "You think I'd refuse the acting job of she century?" _

_"You won't be around to see the next century." A dark voice said from an alleyway. _

_"Vinnie?" Jen asked. She walked towards the dark crevice. Vinnie walked out, a bottle of liquor in hand. "Vinnie, what are you doing here? Are you drunk again?" _

_"Nope." He took another mouthful and staggered out. "Why'd you break up with me, Jen?" his voice was slurred, and his step sluggish. _

_"Why? Look at yourself? What happened to the Vinnie I loved?" Jen asked. _

_"I'm right here." He said. _

_"No." Her voice grew fierce. "He's gone, and you're the monster that replaced him." _

_He grew angry and threw the bottle down. "I loved you, Jen." He took a step forward. "I wanted us to be together, to have kids. To grow old." His breath reeked of alcohol. _

_Fear overcame Jen and she backed up, until she was up against his car. "Vinnie…let's be reasonable." _

_"No…there's no more being reasonable. Look out, baby. Vinnie's home." He grabbed her around the waist and threw her into his car, locking the doors behind her. _

_"Vinnie, stop! Please!" Jen pleaded. _

_Vinnie began to claw at her clothes, leaving Jen half nude in his car. _

_Jen then felt a hard pain in her lower body and screamed. _

_Vinnie looked at her. "Come on, you bitch. My little slut. You know you like it. Oh yea, that's my bitch."_

_And as quick as he started, he stopped. "You see? You enjoyed that." _

_Jen lay in the backseat, paralyzed with fear. Vinnie pulled his pants up and he got into the driver's seat. A few minutes later, Jen found herself lying on the sidewalk. _

_She lay up against a building, in hysterics. She pulled on her clothes, but large shreds were visible in her pants and shirt. She found a pay phone, and dialed home. _

_With a shake hand, she held the receiver up. _

_"Jack Scotts speaking." Her father's voice said. _

_"D-dad…" Jen said between sobs. _

_"Jen, honey. Did you get the job?" he asked excitedly. _

_"I-I n-never m-made it to the b-build-ding." Her voice shook violently, which set something off in Jack's mind. _

_"Honey, what's wrong?" Jack sensed fear in his daughter. _

_"It was V-Vinnie, Dad…he…" Jen let out a long sob. She placed her hand around her eyes. Her voice was small. "He raped me." _

"And that was it. Dad got the cops in on it, and Vinnie was sentenced to prison. And that was the last that I've heard of him, until this morning." Jen's voice trembled as she recalled that night.

"Jen…" Wes couldn't find his words. He pulled her close, feeling her hot tears soak his shirt.

"It was the scariest moment of my life. After that night...I…" Jen sobbed.

Wes shushed her as he held her close, letting her know he was there. "Jen, look at me." She met his gaze. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I love you too much to see you get hurt. We'll get this guy…together."

Jen nodded. "Okay." Wes smiled and gave her a kiss. They stood in a hug for a few minutes, letting the events pass.

Jen let out an unsteady sigh as she dried her eyes.

All she could do now was wait for Vinnie Harting's arrival.

**A few days later—12:03am**

A dark figure walked down a street. There was a sigh up ahead.

_Welcome to Silver Hills  
Home of the world famous Time Force Headquarters_

The figure took a rock and bashed the sigh, leaving a big dent and scratches around where it read Time Force.

"Look out Jen…" the figure trailed off as the sound of a gun loading was heard. "Vinnie's back."

Vinnie Harting made his way into the dark city. After going through the city, he came to an abandoned building. Voices were heard from inside.

He slowly made his way downstairs to find a gang of creatures surrounding a table.

A misshapen from stood in the middle. "Now, when we attack I want you to grab the Pink Ranger and then shove a knife in her stomach…"

"That won't work." He said.

Galden whipped his head around. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jen's worst nightmare." He said. "My name is Vinnie Harting. Jen put me away years ago on a list of offenses. Now there's only one thing I want, and that's to see her suffer."

"Then why are you down here?" Galden asked dangerously.

Vinnie grinned. "Because I can do what you can't."

"Oh, and what is that?" the mutant asked.

An evil smile came to Vinnie's face. "I can capture and kill Jen."

**Later—10:32am**

Jen walked into the cafeteria and went over to where the coffee station was. She poured a cup, letting the sweet aroma engulf her. _'Vanilla caramel.'_ She thought. _'Always good.'_

"Lieutenant." Jen turned around to see Jason, Josh and Mitch walk up behind her. "Morning." Jason said.

"Officer Vincelli. Long time no see." Jen said. She nodded to Josh and Mitch. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually…" Jason began. Someone else's voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Lieutenant Scotts." Wes walked up Jason. "Can I talk to you for a moment, please. It's…important."

Jen put her coffee down. "Absolutely. Vincelli, I'll talk with you later. If you'll excuse me."

Jason eyed them as they headed out.

Wes led her into an empty stairwell and walked up a few flights. He turned to her. Her eyes shown of fatigue, worry and fear.

He drew in a breath and came closer. Wes wrapped his arms securely around her. "You doing okay?"

Jen buried her face into his neck. "I wish I was." She sighed. "I can't help thinking that he's going to pop out of somewhere and…" Jen couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey, hey. Everything's going to be all right." He paused and moved a piece of hair from her face. "Do you trust me?"

This brought a smile to her face. "I haven't heard you say that in a while now."

"You have to avoid questions like that don't you?" Wes laughed.

"You should have known that by now." Jen said. He moved his head closer.

"Do you trust me or not?" He whispered.

Jen giggled. "Of course."

Wes's hand caressed her cheek as he kissed her, reassuring her of his love. It wasn't like she ever questioned it.

Wes placed his arms around her waist as her head rested on his shoulder.

But this time, they weren't alone. From the bottom of the stairwell, Jason watched Jen and Wes as they talked, and exchange few kisses here and there.

"I knew it." He muttered angrily. As quietly as he could, he fled down the stairs and ran to find Josh and Mitch.

He finally found them in the cafeteria. "Guys, let's go. I have something I need to tell you." He grabbed them and pulled them into the men's bathroom. After making sure it was empty, he locked the door. 

"Jase, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"It's Wes and the Lieutenant." Jason said.

"Are they okay?" Mitch asked.

Jason nodded. "Oh, they're more then okay, trust me. I saw them in the stairwell."

Josh cocked his head. "And?"

"They're in love, Josh." Jason said.

"WHAT?" Josh and Mitch said in unison.

"Yea. I saw them kiss in the stairwell. I knew there was something going on between them. From that moment at the Academy up until a few minutes ago. The person who Wes ran off with after graduation was her! And at the Christmas Party…it wasn't just a friendly dance." He paused. "And I bet I know where those two were after the party."

"Whoa." Mitch muttered. "Who would have thought."

Jason grabbed them. "Captain Logan has to know about this."

"Time out, Jason!" Mitch released himself from Jason. "That's the happiest I've seen Wes in a while. I'm not about to ruin it for him."

"Yea, and have you seen Lieutenant Scotts? She's never been so perky." Josh added. "Maybe you want to ruin their relationship, but we don't."

Jason eyed them. "So this is what it comes down to."

Just then, the alarms started blaring. _"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. GALDEN IS ATTACKING. ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR RESPECTED STATIONS AT THIS TIME." _

From inside their stairwell, the alarms echoed.

"Do we have to go?" Jen muttered.

"Let's move out." Wes said as he jumped down the stairs.

"Hey!" Jen followed him. "That's my line."

**Times Square**

Galden and his gang threw bombs and fired guns all around. "This is it! The final battle." Sirens were heard in the distance. Jen's car pulled up as she jumped out.

"Time Force! You're…"

"Under arrest, I know." Galden said. Jen stiffened. "So nice of you to join us, Lieutenant."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Jen said.

A dark billow of black clouds began to gather around the officers.

"This is it, Lieutenant. The final battle." Galden said.

"All or nothing." Jen said. She raised her wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of Pink, and Jen stood in her ranger attire.

"Weapons ready!" Captain Logan called.

From behind his car, Wes loaded his weapon. But a rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. "A thunderstorm?" he asked. The wind picked up, sending a chill down his spine. "Something's wrong."

Meanwhile, Jen and Galden circled around, eyes locked on their opponent. Jen's chrono saber was in hand, while Galden had his cannon loaded.

"To the death." Galden said. He charged in as Jen followed. A loud crack of thunder erupted as their weapons clashed.

They fought hard, sending kicks and punches flying. Jen was able to get a hit on Galden, but he recovered and hit her.

Wes watched her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground. Galden laughed as he fired a shot at her and she rolled, clutching her stomach, Jen demorphed, revealing a bloody uniform. A cut was running down her face.

"No…" Wes muttered.

"You won't get away with this, Galden!" Jen cried out.

"He won't, but I will." Said a dark voice.

A man stepped out of a dark corner; an evil smile was plastered upon his face.

Jen's face was overcome with fear. "Vinnie."

Vinnie stood over her. "Hello Jennifer. Long time no see."

Wes watched the man advance on Jen. She backed along the concrete, trying to get away from him.

"Let go of me!" Jen yelled. She lashed out at him, but he grabbed her.

"I don't think so. You see Jen; I was in prison for…let's see…9 years. And all I thought about was getting my revenge on you for making my life a living hell. So guess what baby. Vinnie's home."

He threw her against the concrete and she hit it hard.

"God…don't let him do this." Wes muttered. His leg jumped and he increased his grip on the blaster.

From behind a casing under his shirt, Vinnie pulled a knife out of it. Lightning lit up the sky as it reflected off of the knife.

Wes couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up. "Drop the knife!" he yelled. Vinnie turned his head towards where Wes stood, blaster hot. "Drop it now!"

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" Vinnie grinned.

Wes stood there, eyes fierce. "Close enough."

Vinnie looked at Jen who lay in his shadow. "You want her?" He grabbed her and placed the knife to her throat. "Come get her."

He looked at her, fear shown through her eyes. "Wes!" Jen called.

Wes didn't move, his eyes focused on the knife at Jen's throat. "That's what I thought." Vinnie said. He twirled Jen around and the knife grazed her throat.

Vinnie turned his head around to look at her. "And I thought the great Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts was afraid of nothing." He smirked. "Guess I was wrong." He kicked her hard in the stomach as Jen drew in a sharp breath, and tried to catch it. He turned his head, to speak.

Instead, his face met with Wes's foot and a loud cracking sensation was heard. "We're not done yet." Wes stood in his fighting stance.

"Nice hit, pal." Vinnie said as he popped his jaw back into place. "But it'll be your last."

Vinnie pulled a gun out from under his coat and went to fire at Wes. But Jen grabbed his wrist.

"Run Wes!" Jen tried to fight him, but Vinnie had the upper hand. He threw her off.

"Stupid bitch!" He hit Jen in the face with the barrel of the gun, knocking her out. Blood poured out of the fresh gash made on her cheek. "And now for you." He turned to Wes and began firing the gun.

Wes dodged, but one caught him in the shoulder. He fell hard. "No!" he yelled as Vinnie picked Jen up.

A loud crack of thunder was heard as Vinnie laughed. But Wes's voice was louder.

"JEN!!!!" He yelled. The officers looked at him, eyes wide opened. No officer ever called her by her first name. Vinnie pressed a button on his belt. In a flash, they were gone.

The only remaining trace of Jen was her necklace that Wes got her for Christmas.  
And that was drenched in blood.


	9. Red With Envy: part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

**RE-WRITE OF "TURN UP THE HEAT"  
**The test of the old chapter will show up in later chapters

SUMMARY: Jen has been taken captive! Can she survive through all of Vinnie's cold-heartedness? What will her reaction be when someone from her past comes back to help?

**TheDreamerLady**: The White Knight appeared in an episode of Time Force…it is how Wes got his powers for the Battle Fire. An evil black knight was trying to open a box that contained some sort of power. Wes defeated a dragon and was able to open the box, (due to having a "pure heart") and the spirit of the White Knight gave him the power of the Battle Fire. Don't worry about that right now…I've made some changes…

**Bravo45**: Sierra, thanks for pointing out the obvious! ::smacks head:: Hope this one is better suited for the story…I think you'll like this chapter better anyway…I do!

If anyone has problems with posting a review, you may need to sign out then write one as an "anonymous" reviewer.

For all of those who didn't read the first post of ch 9, first called "Turn Up the Heat" don't worry about it…

Enough of my blabbing…Now on with the story!

**Red With Envy: part 1  
**_(re-write of "Turn Up the Heat")_

"No…" Wes muttered.

"So long lover boy!" Vinnie laughed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with Jen in his arms.

All that was left was Jen's necklace, which was covered in blood. Wes collapsed to his knees, his voice echoed throughout the empty square. "JEN!!!"

Each officer didn't move. Their eyes fixed on him. No officer dared to call her by her first name.

"Harting, when I found you, it'll be hell to pay!" Wes yelled. But a strong pain in the back of his head prevented him from continuing as someone struck him on the back of the head.

**Sometime later**

Wes's eyes opened to reveal a stinging light. He squinted.

"Wes, you're awake." A voice said. Wes turned his head to see Captain Logan sitting in his bedside chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was run over by a friggen' Mack truck." Wes muttered.

"Sorry about that, Wes. You were talking nonsense." Logan said.

"Did we find Jen yet?" Wes muttered. But he all ready knew the answer.

"No, Wes." Logan said. "We can't get a trace on her morpher." He sighed.

"Damn." he injured officer responded. "There's got to be something I can do."

Logan shook his head. "No. There isn't I'm afraid. You just relax and rest up."

Wes closed his eyes.

"I'll check back on you later." Logan said and he left.

**Command**

Logan walked in to see a mess of activity going on. Computers were beeping and officers were running around. "Captain Logan!" a voice called

"Oh no." Logan muttered. The one person he didn't want to see now. He turned around to face Commander Datas. "Sir." He saluted the Commander.

"What the hell is going on, Captain?" Datas yelled furiously.

"It's Lieutenant Scotts, sir. She's been taken by Galden."

"Yes, I can see that!" the Commander retorted.

Logan continued his sentence. "But that's not all, sir. There's a new complication."

"Explain, Captain." Datas said harshly.

Logan drew in a breath. "It seems like an old boyfriend of Jen's has gotten out and is working with Galden. Vincent Harting almost killed her twice…"

"Then why the hell didn't we pop one in his head?" Datas screamed in Logan's face.

"I was going to give the command, but Officer Collins stepped in. Collins was just about to stop Harting from leaving, but Harting shot him and knocked the Lieutenant unconscious. He then took her somewhere." Logan said.

Datas sighed. "Damn. So now we're without our Ranger." He banged his hand against the table, causing a crack to develop in the wood.

"Do we have any back up for the Red Chronomorpher?" Jr. Commander Revue asked.

"No." Logan responded. "The class was suppose to start in February. But I don't have the time or the resources to train a new ranger. It takes months at a time."

"Why not get the Quantum Ranger and bring him here?" Jr. Commander Vida asked.

Logan shook his head again. "If we bring him here, the time stream will shift dramatically." An idea popped into his head. "Commander, what if we gave Collins the morpher back?"

Datas sent him a look. "No…that we cannot do."

"Sir, Collins has the knowledge how to use the morpher, not to mention he is just as qualified as Lieutenant Scotts is." Logan hoped this would work.

Datas smirked. "And so is Captain Drake."

The room grew quiet. "Logan, contact the Captain and have him come here. Drake is going back into the ranger business whether he likes it or not."

Logan was speechless. "Sir, he hasn't morphed with it in over six years."

"Neither has Officer Collins. Contact him, now." Datas said sternly.

Logan sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Datas left abruptly.

Logan was left there, unsure of how Alex would react to being called back into action, and what Wes's reaction to having him there would go.

**A few days later**

After a long three days, Wes was finally released from the hospital. Most of his cuts had healed, and the gunshot wound was doing fine.

But his heart still hurt. He couldn't help feeling that he was to blame for Jen being taken.

"If I only got Harting when I had the chance to. When he first even looked at her, why didn't I do something?" Wes muttered to himself. "Maybe Jen would…"

"Nothing's for sure, Wes." Wes turned around to see Captain Logan standing behind him. "I see you're feeling somewhat better."

Wes bowed his head. "Not really."

Logan looked at him. "Wes, there's something I wanted to ask you. When Harting first surfaced, why didn't you do anything to stop him? I figured you'd be the first one up."

"Well…as dumb as it sounds, I guess I was waiting for the command to. Once a few minutes went by, and Harting kept beating her, I just said the hell with it and stood up."

Logan placed a hand on Wes's shoulder. "Guess we've trained you a little too much."

This caused Wes to smile. "Yea, guess so. Jen did her job." But the mention of her name sent a frown back on his face.

"We'll find her, Wes. I know we will." Logan said. Wes nodded in agreement. Now came the hard part. "Wes, there's something you should know."

"What is it?" Wes asked.

"Datas says we need a ranger, since Jen has been taken."

A light grew in Wes's eye. Was he going to get his morpher back? "And?"

"Datas wants a veteran ranger in on this." Logan let out a breath. "I have been instructed to contact Alex and have him go back into the ranger business."

The light in Wes's eye went dark. His eyes didn't focus.

Alex was coming here.

And he was the last person Wes wanted to see.

**An abandoned house somewhere in Silver Hills**

The moon cast an eerie glow in the small room. The feeling of coldness and darkness encased her, the taste of blood lingered in her mouth.

Jen sat on the cold stone floor of the house's second floor. Shadows of trees and a small bed hung over her.

"Have a nice nap, Jen?" a voice asked.

She opened her eyes to see Vinnie standing over her. But Jen couldn't focus. Her eyes lingered. He waved a hand causing Jen to shut her eyes closed tightly. "You bastard, you drugged me didn't you?"

He squeezed a syringe and a gray liquid squirted out. "My way of making sure you don't escape. Apparently this stuff works." he tapped the needle.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Jen muttered.

"But then your precious boyfriend won't see you die." Vinnie said.

"Leave him out of this." Jen muttered dangerously. "What do you want? What do you expect out of this, Vinnie?"

He eyed her for a moment, then grabbed her throat. "What do I want? I want you to feel the pain that I've felt for 9 years. I want you to suffer as much as I did in prison. I want to watch you die. You ruined my life, Jen. Now it's my turn to return your favor." He paused. "Besides, I'd like to see how that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend tries to save you."

A smirk came to her face. "I see that this is about. You're jealous that he's with me and not with you, am I right? Even the men in prison wouldn't fuck you, huh Vinnie?"

With all his might, he kicked her hard. She let out a scream as she fell. Her face scraped against the wall.

"Enjoy your night, Jennifer" he slammed the door shut.

Jen lay on the stone coughing, trying to catch her breath. "Great. That's all I need is a psycho ex-boyfriend on the loose." She groaned.

"Eat before I give it to the rats." Vinnie's voice penetrated the door as he shoved a plateful of stale bread and warm water through thesmall opening at the bottom of thedoor.

"Gourmet meals served here." Jen stumbled as she took the plate and ate her rations. Jen sat against the stone, trying to figure out a way to escape.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by. Jen lay against the cold stone, letting blood dry on her face. A light slowly advanced as someone came walking in.

"Vinnie, just kill me now. Before I do it myself." Jen muttered.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. But Vinnie is asleep." A soft male voice said. "He's ordered me to clean you up for tomorrow…whatever is happening."

Jen looked at this man. He had to be no older then 20, but his face vaguely familiar. "Who are you?"

"My name is Troy Burgess. Vinnie broke me out with him when he escaped." Troy said. "He always had talked about a woman that he wanted revenge on. I just never thought he meant the Lieutenant of Time Force."

Something clicked in Jen's mind. "Wait…Burgess…did I…"

Troy laughed. "Yes, Lieutenant. You put me away a few years ago for smuggling drugs. I'd never thought I'd see someone like you in this position though."

"Can't win 'em all can we?" Jen mumbled.

"Guess not." He pulled a small bag from behind him. "Here's some water to clean up with. My compliments."

Jen thanked him and took the bag. Troy left a few moments later. Inside was some rags and a few bottles of water. Jen laid them aside and lay down on the mattress. She was trying to relieve a headache that was slowly accumulating.

But her headache didn't get any better as her thoughts looming on what Vinnie had planned for her tomorrow.

**Back at Time Force**

Logan sat in front of the holo-screen as he pressed the communication button.

A man with cold blue eyes and strict hair answered. His eyes widened at the sight of Logan sitting there.

_"Rob? Rob is that you?"_ Captain Drake asked. Logan nodded. _"What can I do for you, Logan?"_

"Alex, there's no time to chat. Jen's old boyfriend has returned." Logan said.

Alex's eyes grew. _"Vincent Harting? How? He's been in prison for nearly ten years!"_

"Broke out. But it's worse." Logan paused. "He has Jen."

Alex looked away. _"No. How? Did she go after him?"_

"He went after her. Knocked her unconscious and shot Wes. We can't get a lock on her morpher." Logan drew in a breath. "This is why I am contacting you. Datas wants you to come here, Alex, and be our Red Ranger."

The Captain didn't answer. _"Datas wants…me to be the Red Ranger? I haven't even touched a weapon in over...six years. What about Wes?"_

"Datas specifically wanted you for this, Alex. He thinks that Wes isn't trained enough and isn't as knowledgeable as either you or Jen."

Alex was silent for some time. _"Fine. I'll be there tomorrow at 8:30PM"_

Logan nodded. "Thank you, Alex. Logan out." The screen shut off.

Logan sat there for a while. Alex was coming back. He was going to be the Red Ranger. But he wasn't sure of Wes's reaction, let alone Jen's.

**8:30PM-The next day**

It seemed like forever since he was there. The open building brought back so many memories.

"Captain Drake." A voice called. Alex turned around to see Commander Datas walking towards him.

"Sir." Alex went into a crisp salute.

"Good of you to come on such short notice." Datas said.

Alex nodded. "The sooner we get this matter cleared up, the better. All that matters is that we get Lieutenant Scotts back here as soon as possible."

"Officer Delson will show you to your room, Captain." He handed Alex a box. "For when you are up in your room."

"Thank you, sir." Alex said. He followed the young officer up to his room.

So many memories here. So many of them shared with Jen. He passed a balcony on his way up, a sweet smile came to his face.

_"I really should be working now." Alex muttered from beneath Jen's neck. He kissed her neck again, causing Jen to laugh._

_"So should I. But do you see me behind a desk?" Jen said. A mischievous smile on her face. She looked into his blue eyes. "You work too much, you know that Alex?" _

_"How can I work too much? You keep me from my work." He protested. _

_Jen wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yea, officers like me do that a lot." _

_He smiled at her. "But I really need to get back to my desk. Captain Logan will wonder where I ran off to. I've only had this morpher for a few months now." _

_Jen giggled. "And you've only been dating me two weeks." _

_"And Ransik's been on the loose for years now." _

_"And you've only been dating me for two weeks." There was a hint in her voice. "Just five more minutes, please?" _

_"I'll always have five minutes for my girlfriend." Alex said happily. _

_Jen smiled at him as she gave him a heart-melting kiss. _

"Here we are, Captain. Room 2219." The officer said.

"Thank you." Alex said. He opened the door and flipped on the lights. He chuckled. "My old room."

As he walked into the bedroom, he lay down on the bed. More memories flooded back to him.

_The sun shone past the curtains and into his eyes, causing them to squeeze shut. But he opened them anyway. The sound of soft breathing beside him subsided as a young female rolled over._

_He looked into her eyes and smoothed the hair from her face. "Hi." _

_Jen smiled back at him. "Hey." _

_"Sleep well?" Alex asked. _

_Jen gave him a playful nudge. "What do you think?" Something sparked in her eye. Alex wrapped his arm around her, Jen shuttered at his touch. _

_"Someone's ticklish, huh?" Alex smirked. He moved his finger up and down her stomach as she twitched. _

_"Stop it! I'm the most tickling person who lived!" Jen gasped as he attacked her, sending Jen into a frenzy. "Alex!" she laughed. _

_He pinned her down, gazed into her hazel eyes and kissed her passionately. _

"So many memories." Alex said as he threw his shirt aside. But a jagged scar running diagonally down his back made all the memories come back. The ones he's tried to burry, but failed to every time.

He opened the box to reveal the Red Chronomorpher. Jen's voice echoed in his mind.

_"Jen!" Alex called. His breath weakening, his vision blurring._

_Ransik laughed as he threw Alex forward and slashed him across the back. He fell to the ground, electric surges pulsating through his body. _

_"NO!" Jen yelled. _

_Ransik laughed as he disappeared. "Alex…ALEX!" Jen ran to his side and rolled him over. "Oh my god." She whispered. _

_He knew his time was running out. "Take my…morpher." He coughed. "There's four more in the…time ship." _

_"No, I can't!" Jen said. Tears streamed down her face. _

_"You can." She took the morpher from him. "Promise me…that…you'll capture him." She didn't answer. "Promise!" _

_Her voice shook. "I promise I'll catch him." _

_He whipped her tears away. "You and me…" he trailed off. His eyes began to droop. _

_Her voice was small. "Forever." _

Alex sat on his bed trying to remove this painful memory.

But his scar began to burn, reminding him of the many events that happen so many years ago…

_ch 10 up soon…_

_

* * *

I do truly like the changes I've made and the new idea I put in with Alex showing up and Datas appointing him as the Red Ranger…hope everyone else does to! _

_How will Wes and Alex react when they meet? Will Jen be rescued before time runs out?_


	10. Red With Envy: part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!

So Alex is back as the Red Ranger! How will this effect Jen and Wes's relationship? Will Jen be saved in time?

Enjoy!

**Red With Envy: part 2**

"Come on, Jennifer…wake up…it's time." Vinnie's voice reached her ears.

Jen rolled over to see him standing over her. Her headache was still pulsating. "Time for what?"

He smirked. "You'll see." He took her arm and dragged Jen up and out the door. She tried to resist, but he gave her another dose of the drug, making it impossible for her.

**At Time Force**

He was alone. The apartment was cold and empty. Her footsteps didn't make the floorboards crease like they did when she walked.

For once, she didn't wake him up. The buzzing sound of his alarm kept going. No one reached over him to shut it off.

It was another sleepless night for Wes. He rolled onto his back and sighed. Wes got up silently and walked into kitchen.

"I can't live my life like this." Wes muttered. "It'll ruin me. I've got to do something."

After a quick shower, Wes got dressed. Later, he walked downstairs into the cafeteria. But someone stopped his path.

"Wesley." Wes turned around to see a mirror image of himself. But Wes knew it wasn't a mirror.

"Alex." He said, his voice low. "Shouldn't you be off saving someone?" Envy was visible in Wes's tone.

"Wesley, we need to…" Alex began.

As usual, the alarms went off. _"GALDEN IS ATTACKING! GALDEN IS ATTACKING! ALL UNITS REPORT TO ASSIGNED AREAS AT THIS TIME!"_ the announcement said.

"We'll finish this later." Alex said as he ran off.

Wes's face shrank as Alex ran off. "Oh we'll finish it all right." Wes went to where he needed to be, unsure of what events would take place.

**Harbor Circle**

The shopping outlet was quiet. A little too quiet for Jen's liking.

Her vision was blurred. Figures moved around making her eyes hurt. Vinnie had given her a bigger dose of the drug, just to make sure she didn't run off.

"It's almost time." Vinnie chuckled. He looked at Jen who lay against the bench trying to sit up straight.

She heard sirens in the distance, and they soon became louder.

A figure in red pulled up on a motorcycle. Jen knew this as only one person. _'Wes.'_ She thought. Jen smiled to herself. _'He's got the morpher back.'_

The Red Ranger dismounted and walked forward. A badge materialized in his hand. "In the name of Time Force…I place you under arrest."

"Oh this is going to be good. I can't wait to see him kick your asses." She muttered. Vinnie threw her to the ground and loaded him gun.

"So this is the esteemed Red Ranger I've heard so much about." Vinnie muttered. "Galden!"

The mutant gave him a look. "What?"

"Kill him." Vinnie snapped him fingers. A smirk came over the mutant's face.

"With pleasure!" he powered up his weapon and charged.

The Ranger charged forward. "Chrono saber!" his weapons materialized in hand.

Metal clashed as sparks flew. It was not five minutes later and Galden was down. He slowly crawled to where Vinnie stood.

"He's too powerful, Harting. We…must retreat." Galden said.

Harting loaded his gun. "Never!" He aimed the gun. "So long, Red Ranger!" His finger was on the trigger.

But the gun never fired. Instead, Vinnie's wrist snapped backwardand his face was hit hard with a boot.

"That's for drugging me, you bastard!" Jen yelled. She pulled the rags out from under her sleeve and threw them on him.

"Galden, transport!" Vinnie said. "You'll regret this, Jennifer…" he disappeared.

A cheer came from the officers. The Red Ranger rushed forward.

"Wes!" Jen said happily. He jumped into his open arms and hugged him, but her grip was weak. "I've missed you so---"

But Wes was standing behind her and the Red Ranger. He walked over, envy burned in his eyes. Jen backed away, her mind wondering who was behind the mask. She looked from Wes to the helmet. "What's going on here?"

A flash of red and Alex was back in his uniform. Jen's face dropped in disbelief. "Jennifer." He said.

"Alex?" Jen asked. "Wh—" she saw something in his glasses. Jen turned around to see Vinnie standing there, his gun loaded and aimed right at Jen.

"Here's a little good bye present!" he yelled fiercely.

She drew her blaster and walked towards him. "Put the gun down right n—" she stopped short as the sound of gunfire rang out. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Jen!" Wes shoved past Alex and ran to where Jen was laying on the ground, blood seeping through her hands. "Oh no." Wes looked to where Logan and Datas stood. "Get an ambulance, now!"

Logan jumped into the car and got on the radio.

Alex stood there and turned his head. "Search the city! Find him!"

Wes watched Jen's face suddenly turn pale. "Jen?"

She turned onto her side and threw up violently. But what came up worried Wes greatly. Blood from her gunshot wound and blood that she threw up mixed into one, creating an ugly pool of red on the ground.

"Where the hell is that ambulance!" Wes yelled. Within minutes, the ambulance pulled up and the medics ran towards them. Once she was on the stretcher, Wes took her hand. "You're going to be ok, Jen." He took her hand and ran a thumb over her forehead.

He looked at her and some things that he didn't see at first. Her skin felt clammy, her face pale. Her eyes were unfocused and her grip weak.

"What did he do to you?" Wes whispered. The medics pushed him out of the way as Jen was hoisted into the ambulance.

Wes watched them pull away. His eyes watched the back doors. Finally, the ambulance was out of sight.

Logan's voice reached him ears. "You're off for the rest of the day, Collins. Go home and relax."

Wes turned to him. "Thank you, Sir." With that, Wes began his 4-block walk to headquarters.

**Later**

Wes walked into the lobby of the infirmary. "Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. "Can you tell me what room Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts is it?"

The receptionist looked at him. Wes was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "And you are?"

Wes got out his wallet. "Officer Wes Collins." He showed her his badge. She nodded.

"Ah, Collins. That's right. Captain Logan said you may come by here." She paused. "The Lieutenant's in room will be 511. She's in surgery now."

Wes thanked her and made his way to Jen's room.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't go in there yet. The doctors are working on her now." A nurse said.

"Do you know anything about what's wrong with her?" Wes asked nervously.

But all the nurse could do was shake her head. "No, I am sorry. I don't." she left.

Wes walked back into the lobby and sat down. _'Please let her be all right.'_ He thought. He lay down on the infirmary couch and closed his eyes.

_"Do you, Wesley Andrew Collins take his woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest said._

_Wes smiled into the eyes of his beautiful bride. "I do." _

_"And do you, Jennifer Ann Scotts take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

_Jen smiled back at him. "I do." _

_"If anyone has any objections to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." _

_The doors to the church burst open. "Yea, I have an objection." Vinnie walked in. "Stupid bi---" _

_His voice was cut off as he fired a gun. Wes watched the bullet fly. _

_"No!" he tried to stop the bullet. His feet were in concrete as he watched the bullet hit his bride in the chest. Her white gown turned blood red. _

_"JEN!" Wes reached for her, but he was too late…_

_"Wes…" she muttered. _

_But Wes felt himself being pulled away from her. Jen's voice grew distant. "Wes…" _

"Officer Collins, wake up." Someone shook him.

Wes's eyes shot open. "Huh?" he blinked. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary, Officer. I thought you'd like to know about Lieutenant Scotts' condition." The doctor hovered over Wes.

Wes rubbed his eyes. "Yes." He coughed. "And?"

The doctor sighed and flipped a switch on his clipboard, causing it to light up. "Well…with her gunshot wound. That's been stitched up and a cream is on it now. We have her on meds for some lead poisoning. The reason why she was throwing up blood. From blood tests, it was apparent she was drugged with Kerosone."

Wes gave him a puzzled look. "Kerosone?"

The doctor nodded. "Kerosone. It was a drug made about 150 years ago. It's formed from a liquid form of heroine. The syrup from a cocaine plant and a few drops of weed syrup is mixed together. Salt is added to make the user dehydrated. It's a pretty nasty combination. After it's injected into the blood stream, the user becomes sick. You start to feel clammy, cold and tired. Symptoms are dehydration, eventual malnutrition, blurred vision and stomach walls start to bleed. Once the blood is mixed with bile, it is expelled by throwing up. Without the proper medication, the user is dead in about an hour or so."

"Will she be okay?" Wes choked on his tears.

"It's a miracle she even survived. She was given an extensive amount, but I think she'll be fine. She'll be on a lot of meds, though."

Wes leaned back in the chair and sighed. "That's good."

"You can see her now, Officer."

Wes thanked the doctor and went into Jen's room. Once he was inside, he closed the door slowly, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

But Jen wasn't asleep. She turned her head slowly. "Hey." Her voice was raspy.

He pulled up a chair. "Hi. How are you feeling?" Wes took her hand in his. It was indeed clammy and cold.

"I've felt better." She muttered. Wes chuckled.

"Jen, I've told you drugs are bad." He said. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Please." She paused. "I guess you and Alex have talked?"

Wes shook his head. "No. Not since before the call." He paused. "Jen, what if I don't get the morpher back? I'm sure you and Alex will be pared up again. You…you wouldn't…"

Jen squeezed his hand. "Never, Wes. Nothing in the world can change how I feel for you. A part of me will always belong to Alex, yes. But I'm all yours. Nothing, no matter what happens, will change that."

He nodded. "Okay." But seeing her sitting in that bed was too much for him. He let out an unsteady breath. A few warm tears dripped down onto her hand.

"Hey, hey. I've never seen you cry before. Why start now?" she whispered.

He held her hand tightly. "I lost you once before, Jen. I just don't want to loose you again. I don't know how I would live."

"It's okay, Wes. It was just a drug that made me sick and a gunshot wound. That's it. I'm fine, Wes."

Jen felt him shake. "I'm just happy you're all right. I…just love you so much, Jen."

Before she could reply, a nurse came in. "Excuse me, Officer. Visiting hours are over." As quickly as she arrived, the nurse left.

"They only give you fifteen minutes don't they?" he muttered.

Jen giggled. "Yea, what can you do?"

Wes put his chair back in place. "I'll come back later, Jen." He walked over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll be waiting." Jen smiled slightlyas he left.

She rested her head against her pillow and let sleep engulf her.

**At the apartments**

Wes stepped into the elevator to find one other person. His face turned into an angry red. "Alex." He muttered.

"Wesley, we-"

"Ok, it's Wes, not Wesley." Wes said. Alex nodded. "Now…what were you saying?"

"We need to talk. And I think you know about what." Alex stated.

"Two things. Either that morpher, or Jen." Wes said.

"Actually, both." Alex said.

Wes smirked. "Figures." He muttered. "If you'reging to try andtake Jen away from me, you're not going to."

"Wes, I'm not here for that. But as long as we are the Rangers, I expect you to follow our rules." Alex's tone rang authority as it became firmer.

"Well, as long as you are here, don't try and keep Jen and me apart. I know you think it 'stole' her from you, but you can't help who you fall in love with." Wes's voice rose and matched Alex's tone.

Alex's eyes narrowed and he sighed impatiently. "I wouldn't dream of keeping you two apart."

Wes didn't like his sarcasm one bit. "And if you're going to be staying across the hall from us…"

Alex looked at him, mouth gaped. "You're living together?"

"Is there a problem with that, Alex?" Wes asked.

His teeth grinded. "Not at all." Alex bit his lip to keep him from saying something.

The elevator stopped at the 22nd floor. Both officers got out and went their separate ways.

They gave each other a dangerous glance then parted.

Once Wes was inside he looked at the clock. 12:13am. "Wow…time really flew by."

He walked into their bedroom and changed into his pajamas, wondering why Alex reacted the way he did. What was his problem with them staying together?

"None of his business what Jen and I do in out personal lives." He muttered to himself.

Wes lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. But sleep didn't come easily for the officer. His mind lingered on why Alex was so surprised to hear that Jen and Wes were living together.

**In Alex's room**

"They're living together?" Alex asked himself as he threw off his shirt. "How the hell can an officer and a Lieutenant be living together?" Something else popped into his mind. "Are they sleeping together? What if they've…"

His mind lingered back on what he and Jen did when they were going out. Oh sure, she'd stay the night at his apartment. But Alex never lived in Time Force's apartment complex. Jen would stay overnight.

How was it possible?

"Why do I even care?" Alex looked into the mirror. But he knew why he cared. "Alex, you can't love her anymore."

He shook his head to try and get rid of the thought that he was still in love with Jen. "You're paranoid, that's all. Worried that she'll get hurt. Worried that Wes will do something stupid. Worried that he'll hurt her."

As much as Alex tried to get this thought out of him mind, it kept coming back stronger.

Alex lay down and tried to fall asleep. But Alex knew one thing, and one thing only.

He was still in love with Jen.

**A few days later**

Wes awoke to hear the sound of rain falling against his windows. _"Good morning Silver Hills! It's 9am and a rainy February first, so get those umbrellas out!"_ the radio announced.

He groaned. "I hate rainy days." He rubbed his eyes. Sunday. It was Sunday, and his day off.

He got dressed and headed down to the infirmary to see Jen.

**Time Force Infirmary**

Once he neared Jen's room, he heard a laugh from inside. "Mom, I'm fine." Jen's voice was heard from inside the room.

"Jen, I've been wondering…how is Wes doing?" he recognized the voice to be Jen's mom, Angela.

"He's been doing okay." He heard Jen sigh. "He's been great for the past few weeks."

"And have you two been…you know." Angela's voice shrunk.

"Mother!" Jen's voice said strongly. "What Wes and me do in our personal life is none of your business." Her voice paused. "But…I do think…" her voice became dreamy as she sighed. "he's the one."

"Oh? Really…has he talked about it at all? Jennifer, marriage is a big step. Not to mention with all these mutants going around…and with Vinnie still on the loose." Angela stated.

"Yes, I know. But…" she hesitated for a moment. "I love him, Mom. I really do think that he's the one."

He heard Angela's footsteps walking towards the door. He ran down the hallway and went to a near-by corner. As she walked out, Wes turned the corner. "Angela!" he called.

She looked at him. "Wes! What a nice surprise." She hugged him. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Can't complain."

She gave him a nod. "Well, I'll let you two have some time alone." She left with Jen standing in the doorway.

He followed her in and closed the door. "Someone's feeling better." He kissed her hello.

Jen gingerly walked over to the ledge by the window and slowly sat down. "I'm feeling better. Doctor Philips still has me on a lot of meds, to counter act the Kerosone." She placed a hand over her stomach. "And the gunshot is almost healed. We've got some cream that helps speed up recovery. But it makes your muscles lock up like a friggen' safe." Jen's face twisted.

Wes chuckled. "And when you come home?" he sat down next to her. "It's quiet around the apartment."

"Actually, I'm coming home today." She said with a smile. As if almost on queue, a knock was heard at the door.

"Lieutenant, we have your release papers ready." She placed the papers on the table.

"Thank you." Jen said. The nurse nodded and left. "My mom was here helping me pack."

"Aww, you could have called me." Wes protested.

Jen nudged him. "I wanted to surprise you." She paused. "Have you heard from Vinnie or Galden yet?"

"Nope. Captain Logan doesn't think we will until word gets out that you're back on active duty. Which may I add won't be for at least a week and a half."

"Great. Desk duty. Can't wait." She rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He picked up her suitcase and they walked out.

**The next day**

Jen sat down at her desk, which was something she wasn't looking forward to. "I hate paperwork." She muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden her door burst open and four people jumped in. "WELCOME BACK, JEN!"

Allie, Jamie, Davis and Kyle leapt around her chair. "Ah! Easy, guys! Easy! HEY!" Jen protested.

With all her energy, she pushed the four of them off of her chair. They fell to the ground laughing; Jen gave them her well-known death glare. "What the hell is so funny?" she yelled.

Allie took a breath. "Just seeing your face when we came in. It was like you were surprised!"

Jen just rolled her eyes. But someone else walked in, carrying a box. Wes was just about to speak when he saw the Ensigns standing in the office. "Ensigns, go, leave. Now…" Jen pushed them out of her office.

"See you later, Jen." Jamie and the guys called. Jen closed her door yet again and collapsed into her chair.

"I'm not back one day and all ready I'm getting attacked." Jen said. She paused and looked at Wes. "Hi Wes."

He laughed. "Nice to see you, too. Brought you some lunch, figuring you were sick of processed meatloaf and mashed potatoes."

She got up slowly and hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks." She opened the box. "Salami and cheese sub. My favorite."

"Yes, I know." He retorted. "I ran into Alex the other day."

Jen wiped her mouth and swallowed. "And?"

Wes sat down and shook his head. "He doesn't seem to happy with the idea that we're living together."

"It's none of his damn business what we do." Jen stated.

"That's what I told him." Wes paused. "I better get going, anyway. I'm paired up with Jack for patrol duty. He's a stickler for being on time."

"Then you better get going!" Jen chuckled. "I'll see you tonight."

He smiled and left.

**Later**

Jen walked out of her office and headed to her apartment, the one she and Wes shared.

No one in Time Force except for herself, Wes, Captain Logan, the Ensigns and now Alex knew Wes and Jen were living together.

But this was a dangerous secret. And now that Alex knew…

"Jennifer." His voice penetrated her train of thought. Jen turned around to see Alex following her. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." She said flatly.

He grabbed her arm as he felt her tense up. "Yes, we do." Alex pulled her into the locker room and locked it. "Jennifer, I know you're living with him."

She glared at him. "Living with who?"

His voice rose. "Don't play dumb with me. I talked with him the other night in the elevator, and he said you two were living together."

If there was one thing Jen hated, it was people who knew too much about her. And she planned to make that clear.

"What Wes and I do in our personal lives is none of your business." Her voice went low as she got up into Alex's face. "I don't care what Datas thinks of our relationship. I don't care of Datas fires me because of that relationship." Jen's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "I don't care of all of Time Force knows we slept together. I'm happy, Alex. I love him, and he loves me. And as far as I'm concerned, I could never step foot inside this building again and not give it a second thought."

"I just don't want to see him hurt you, Jen. I don't want to see him abandon you and push you away."

Jen voice went soft. "Just like you did."

A drop of water from the faucet echoed loudly throughout the locker room.

Alex was silent, eyes focused on the floor.

Jen left abruptly, leaving Alex standing there. Her word echoed through the room.

_Just like you did…_

**Later: At an abandoned house**

It took years for him to plan this. Each day it changed. It took years to plan his escape. It happened in one day. It took him nine years to plan his revenge.

And in a second, those nine years were gone.

Vinnie stood in the shadows by the barred window, the moon casting an eerie glow inside the room. His eyes stared aimlessly outside.

"Soon," he said. "My plan will be complete. I will have my revenge." An evil smile ran across his face as he chuckled.

A red vile glowed in his hand.

_ch 11 up soon…_


	11. Silent Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

I'm not saying anything about this chapter! Read!

**Mike**: (PRTFLO) No, I'm not having a clone of Jen made…an interesting idea though…

Chapter 11 up! Enjoy!

**Silent Night**

Vinnie sat in front of his computer monitor, his hands flying over the keyboard.

_'Come on.'_ He thought. _'I know you're here somewhere.'_

Chemicals flowed through numerous tubes and into beakers.

"There must be a simpler formula." Vinnie muttered.

He worked well into the night, the monitor glowing.

But his red vile was still near by.

**At Time Force-the next evening**

Wes sat in front of the computer. His eyes scanned the screen.

_"PROFILE: HARTING, VINCENT"_ the computer said.

A holographic diagram appeared on it as Vinnie's profile came up.

Just then, the door opened. In walked Jen with a sigh. He turned to her.

"Hi Jen." He said.

Jen didn't answer, only went back into their bedroom and immerged wearing her workout outfit.

"Jen, anything wrong?" Wes asked.

Jen only fell onto the couch and slammed a pillow down onto her face. "I can't take it anymore." Her voice was muffled by the pillow. She let out a flat scream.

"_Ahhh_ what?" Wes asked. "Someone's a bit moody, are we?"

She looked at him and threw the pillow at Wes, who caught it. "Don't even start, Wes." Jen said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it Alex?"

Jen looked at him. "When is it not Alex?" He chuckled. "I'm just pissed that we've taken this long to find Vinnie. He's a dangerous man to be on the loose."

Wes turned back to the computer. "You're telling me."

Jen got up and walked over to where Wes sat. "He's got a record a mile long, starting with…" he cocked his head. "You know."

Jen sighed. "What he did to me was only the beginning."

"Yea, he's been taken in for drug smuggling, numerous rapes, robberies, armed I may add, the list keeps going."

Jen put her chin on his shoulder. "I know. But all he needs is a computer and he's deadly. Vinnie was studying chemistry back in high school. He was a genius when it came to it. It's been in his family."

Wes looked at her. "Really?"

"Yup. His great great great—I'm not even going to try." She shook her head. "His granddad discovered the cure for AIDS in 2124. Who would have thought a marijuana leaf would be it?"

Wes laughed. "So he's a chemist. Can he clone people?"

"No. Let's just hope that he doesn't think of that next." Jen said.

Wes scrolled down the page, and something caught his eye. "Performance enhancers?"

Jen walked over to the refrigerator. "Yea. His whole family has been working for over 1000 years to prefect them. That's the one thing we don't need in this time. Imagine of someone like Galden or Vinnie got their hands on something like that. It'd be bad."

Wes was in disbelief. "It says here that the enhancers can increase energy output to at least 100 times the rate of a normal human. Strength increases, muscle mass is bigger, it's like a complete skeleton makeover. And they're no reversal for it either."

"Well, what do you expect from a mad genius bent on revenge?" Jen asked. "I'm going down to the gym for a bit."

Wes jumped up. "I'll come with you. I need to get back in shape anyway." Wes got up and went to get changed. Minutes later he immerged and they headed down to the gym.

**Meanwhile**

A punch went flying, nearly missing Josh. "Whoa, easy Jason. You're gonna punch a hole right through this thing."

Jason threw a kick at it. "Then let me. We need a new one anyway." His fist missed the bag and nearly hit Josh again. Mitch caught his arm as Josh fell back.

"Jase! Watch it!" Mitch yelled. "What's your problem, bro?"

Just then, the Lieutenant and Wes walked past the doors, deep in conversation. "What do you think?" Jason said as he eyed them.

Josh and Mitch looked at them. There was a smile on their Lieutenant's face as her and Wes set up to spar.

"So, tell me, Jen. What has been bugging you?" Wes asked.

Jen rolled her neck from shoulder to shoulder and went into motion. "You know exactly what's been bugging me."

They moved around in a circle. "I forgot. Tell me again."

Jen aimed a punch for his head, but he blocked. "Vinnie is what's bothering me. I thought he was bad," she kicked him. "but now he's worse."

"Really?" Wes countered her kick with one of his own. "Why?"

About twenty minutes later, the rest of the officers and cadets exited out and Jason, Josh and Mitch headed for the locker room for a "spy" situation, as Jason called it.

Jen threw a powerful kick at Wes, knocking him down. "You know exactly why. End of conversation."

Wes was still on his back however, trying to capture his breath. "Give me some warning why don't you?" he coughed.

Jen smiled as she caped her water bottle. "You'd think for the ex-Red Ranger you'd be a better fighter."

Wes cracked his back as he sat up. "And you'd think that almost seven years as a Time Force officer, you'd be able to hit CARDBOARD targets with a TOY gun!"

Jen's eyes opened wide as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're still resorting to that saying, aren't you?" Wes stood up and eyed her.

"If it works…" Wes began. Jen rolled her eyes and walked towards the locker room with Wes following her. "Besides," he opened the door as they walked in, seeing it to be completely empty. "You still get worked up over that?" He asked as he opened up his locker.

Jen pulled her sweaty t-shirt over her head and shoved it into her bag, leaving her in pants and a sports bra. She grabbed a clean one from her locker. "Ok, if you were me how would you feel if all of Time Force knew you as the sharp shooter? And your loud mouth boyfriend went around yelling _'The Lieutenant couldn't knock over some shitty cardboard targets with a toy gun without MY help?'_" Jen threw her hands up.

Wes laughed as he walked towards her. "Ok, would you be mad if I brought up the time when you had your guard down in the closet and you were admiring yourself in the mirror?"

Jen eyed him. "And you waked in to see me in my bra and thought it was hilarious that I let my guard down."

Jen closed her locker door and stared at him. Wes merely walked towards her. "That was different. I gave you privacy and didn't push the subject."

She felt the wall up against her back, and Wes's arms go around her bare waist.

From behind a shower curtain, Jason, Josh and Mitch watched the sight in disbelief.

"I knew they were in love, but not to this extent." Josh whispered lowly. Mitch nodded. They had thought it was just a little flirting and a few kisses here and there. But the sight they were witnessing didn't do justice for their thoughts.

"But now it's different." Wes continued.

"And how is this situation different?" she quizzed.

Wes's fingers brushed over her sides, running over a ticklish spot. Jen giggled.

"Because last time we were just co-workers. Now... Back in 2001, that was just by chance." His voice dropped. "But this time, however. It's a temptation."

Jen smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess it's okay to give into temptation now and then."

Wes chuckled and kissed her. "Come on, I'll take you out to dinner. Get your mind off of your crazy ex-boyfriend for a while."

Jen nodded. "I'd like that, Wes." They quickly changed and grabbed their stuff.

He took her hand as they walked of the locker room, and headed up towards their room to change. "You know what I've realized? You've had some crazy boyfriends over the past few years. First Vinnie, then Alex."

Jen laughed. "Now you."

Wes laughed as well as they exited out of the locker room.

The shower curtain was pulled aside as the three spectators piled out. "Man, I knew they were in love but…wow." Mitch shook his head.

"Jeez, that's one side of her we haven't seen." Josh muttered.

Jason however threw his hands up. "Didn't I tell you? Hell, it goes beyond love, man! I'll bet anything that they're sleeping together." He stormed towards the door. "Once the Captain hears about—" Jason was stopped as Mitch turned him around slammed Jason in the face. He fell back, his nose began to bleed.

"Jason would you shut the hell up?" Josh yelled. "So what? They're in love! Wes is entitled to having a love life, and so is she!"

"Just because she dumped you in high school doesn't mean you can ruin the rest of her life!" Mitch added.

Jason looked at his two friends as blood dripped into his shirt.

**Later**

It was a pleasant evening for the young couple as they strolled through Millennium Park. Wes had his arm around Jen's waist, her hand entwined in his.

"I had a nice evening, Wes. Thanks." Jen looked at him. Wes shook his head.

"My pleasure." Wes said. "It was nice to get away from everything, just to escape for once."

Jen sighed. "That's all I want to do is escape. Get away from here for a change." She looked up into the night sky. "Go somewhere far away, like Hawaii or Florida. I've heard Australia is nice this time of year."

"Australia?" Wes asked. "Why the hell would you wanna go to Australia?"

Jen shrugged. "Why not? It's anywhere but here."

"Jen, once all this is done and over with, and when Vinnie is caught, we'll go on a long vacation away from Time Force. We'll go around Europe." Wes held her hands out.

"The Bahamas, Jamaica." Jen said loudly. Wes ran to a swing in the park and sat on it, Jen taking the vacant one next to him.

"We'll go all around Hawaii, spend a week on each island. Go tanning at the beaches." He pulled her swing closer. "And no Time Force for miles around. It'll be just us, no one to get in the way of that."

He placed his forehead on hers. "I'd like that, Wes."

"I knew you would." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on," Jen said. "we should be getting back now."

He took her hand as they headed back towards Time Force Headquarters.

**Back at the house**

"This is all useless!" Vinnie yelled. He threw beakers across the room, as they broke on the walls. "One simple chemical and I can't find it!"

The empty beaker he had in his hand shattered, sending glass into his hand. He kicked the table nearby, waving his bloody hand in the air, drops of blood going all over the place.

Then, the computer beeped. Vinnie stopped and stared at it. There was one work blinking.

_COMPLETE_

A smile crept across his face. "It's…finished." He said in disbelief. Vinnie took the red vile from its holster, as it was now covered in blood.

He looked at the computer. "Blood…of course! In order for it to work, the enhancer needs a sample of the person who it will adhere to! It needs DNA."

He sat down quickly and got out a test tube and a needle. "Troy!"

The young man walked in. "Yea Vin?"

"Come here. I need you to take a sample of my blood."

Troy looked at him. "Vinnie, you're not planning to make the enhancers are you?" Vinnie didn't answer. Troy knew the answer. "Vinnie, it's suicide! Just looked at what happened to Dad and Grandpa! They died trying to make it!"

Vinnie twirled around and shoved Troy up against the wall, his neck in his hand. "Now, you listen to me, Brother." Vinnie sputtered. "This is my way of getting my revenge on Jen."

Troy looked at him. He had forgotten that Vinnie was his older brother. "I don't know why you'd want revenge on her."

Vinnie threw his little brother down. "She ruined my life. And once I find her, I'll make her pay."

Troy didn't answer. He silently got up and drew his brother's blood then left for his room.

On his way up, he thought of his parents. His mom had died giving birth to Troy. And everyone thought his father had died in a car crash.

But the car crash was just a cover up.

His father and his grandfather's before him all worked on the performance enhancers, each one failing to live through each test. Troy knew his father was different, he was a mad man.

And that was exactly what Vinnie was becoming.

But there was one difference between Vinnie and his father.

Vinnie had perfected the performance enhancers.

He sat down at the old desk in his room and took a piece of paper and began to write.

**Next Week**

For the past week, Alex had secluded him from the rest of Time Force since his argument with Jen. All he did now was attend calls, eat, sleep and do his work.

He walked into Time Force from patrol duty when the receptionist called him over.

"Captain Drake, sir!" she said.

Alex walked over. "Yes?"

She handed him an envelope. "Can you bring this to Lieutenant Scotts, please?"

Alex didn't answer right away. "Sure." He said bleakly.

It seemed like forever for him to reach her office. When he did, he hesitated.

But he finally knocked. "Come in." she said.

Alex opened the door slowly to find her typing away at her computer. Jen turned around to see Alex there.

"What can I do for you, Alex?" Jen asked. He shut the door.

"I—" he stopped. "The receptionist at the desk downstairs asked me to deliver this to you."

He handed her the letter. "Well, it's a cold day in hell when I get mail." She muttered.

Alex chuckled as Jen opened the letter. "Well, I best be going." Alex said.

"Alex, wait." He turned his head to see her sitting in her chair. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day when we talked."

Alex shook his head. "No, I should be the one apologizing, Jen. I put my two cents in when I shouldn't have. It's your life, live it the way you want. I know more about you then anyone in this building, besides Wes I mean."

Jen looked at her ex-fiancé. "We all can't have everything we want, now can we?" her voice was low. "Alex, if we're going to be working together, I don't want anything to come between us." She stood up and walked towards him. "There will always be a part of me that belongs to you. If you need a friend, I'll always be here for you." Alex gave her a smile. "There's something I haven't seen on your face for a while."

Alex gazed into her eyes. "Thank you, Jennifer."

Jen gave him a confused look. "For what?"

Alex ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her briefly. "For everything."

He left abruptly, leaving Jen in a state of shock. But she shook her head and went back to work. Jen placed the letter on her desk, planning to read it later.

But there was something odd about this letter. The envelope was old, brown with age. Jen opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

Her eyes widened at the letter and she jumped up, throwing the letter onto her desk.

Jen grabbed her jacket and left.

**Later**

Wes was sitting on the couch reading his book. It was almost nine o'clock and Jen hadn't come home.

And Wes was getting worried.

"Something's not right." Wes muttered. He got up and went back to headquarters to talk with Captain Logan.

"Where is she?" he asked himself as he entered an elevator. "It's not like her to come home so late. She's probably working."

Wes went to her office after the elevator stopped.

The office lights were off. "Jen?" He asked as he slowly opened the door. She wasn't there. Wes looked around her office to try and find something.

On her desk was the letter. "What's this?" he muttered. He read the letter. "Oh no."

_Lieutenant-_

_Vinnie is planning to use the performance enhancers! He's perfected them and is making a bigger batch now. Now is your only chance to stop him. But be careful, he's gone crazy. Bring as many officers as you need, for he's dangerous. _

_The house we're in is the old Clifton house on 5th Street and Pine, the one on the cliff. _

_Troy Burgess_

Wes backed out slowly and bolted towards the elevator.

But someone grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going, Collins?" Jason shoved him into the wall.

"Not now, Jase. I need to speak with Captain Logan, immediately." Wes said firmly.

"Really. How do I know you're not running off to fuck with the Lieutenant?" Jason said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked. He threw Jason's hands off of him.

"I saw you with her in the locker room." Jason said.

"Jase! Come on, let's go." Josh and Mitch walked out of the elevator.

Jason shoved them away as well. "No, not until this little fuck admits he's sleeping with her."

Wes looked him in the eye. "Jason, I have no time for this." Wes began to talk away but Jason grabbed him again.

"No! You listen to me, Wes!" Jason yelled. He began yelling at Wes.

"Jay, I'm sorry, this is gonna hurt me more then it hurts you." Wes muttered. He punched Jason in the face hard, knocking him down and out cold.

Wes looked at Josh and Mitch. "He deserved it?" Josh asked Mitch.

"Yup, he deserved it." Mitch directed his attention towards Wes. "Wes, just tell me one thing. Are you and Jen in love? I mean beyond a dating relationship."

His silence confirmed Mitch's question. "I don't have time to talk now, guys. I'm sorry." Wes walked past them.

"So it's true then." Josh said. "You are from the past. You're the Red Ranger from the year 2004."

Wes stared at them. "What you know you can't tell anyone. Please. Now, Jen's in trouble. I have to save her."

"Then go." Josh nodded.

Wes ran and headed down towards Captain Logan's office.

**Logan's office**

Logan sat in his office, talking with the Ensigns and Commander Datas. Alex, however, was not present.

"Captain! Sir!" a knock came at his door, followed by a persistent voice. "Captain, it's Wes!"

"Come in, Officer Collins." Logan urged.

Wes burst in and almost fell. Datas stared at him, his mind began to race. "Sir!" Wes coughed.

"Collins, what's wrong?" Logan stood up.

"It's Jen, sir." He drew in a breath and took out the letter. "She's gone!"

**At the abandoned house**

Jen walked up silently to the house. It was nearly a thirty-minute walk, but her heart was racing.

She crept around the house and came to a dirty window. A computer monitor glowed.

"What's he up to?" Jen muttered to herself.

Jen looked for the door, and opened it quietly. Her and Vinnie used to come to this house when they were younger.

Now she was hunting for him in this house.

**Meanwhile**

"What do you mean gone, Collins?" Datas asked.

Wes threw the letter onto Datas's desk. "Read it. She's gone after Vinnie alone."

Datas read it. "Get every available unit ready. We're going to finish this once and for all."

Wes bolted out of the office just as the alarms went off, and Datas's announcement echoed through the building.

**Back at the house**

After a series of long hallways and stairs, she came to a room.

Vinnie stood in front of the computer, mixing chemical after chemical. Jen quietly took her blaster in hand.

"Freeze Harting!" Jen jumped into the room.

Vinnie didn't take his eyes away from the computer. "Hello Jennifer. I knew you couldn't stay away too long."

"Vinnie, I suggest you stop all this and just give up." Her voice was firm.

He turned to face her. "That won't be happening anytime soon, I promise."

Galden jumped out from a corner and hit Jen over the head, dazing her. Galden walked out of the darkness with a metal pipe in hand. Vinnie looked at him. "Pack everything up, we're moving." He took Jen's arm. "You, on the other hand, are coming with me."

He forced Jen out of the room and closed the door.

**At Time Force**

Wes stood at his locker, strapping up his vest and blasters.

"'Bout time we see some action!" an officer said. "Rescue missions, yea!"

Wes tried to act happy. "Yea." He zipped up his jacket, but didn't close his locker right away. He looked at a small object in the back. He reached for it and rubbed his finger over it. "Why did you go at it alone?" He whispered.

It was the badge she gave him five years ago. "I'm coming for you. Just hold on." He put the badge on his jacket pocket and zipped it up.

"Listen up!" Alex called. The officers fell into steady lines, with Wes being in the front. "This mission is vital to the Pink Ranger's lives, and some of our own." He looked at Wes. "Move out!"

The officers ran towards the van. "Officer Collins." Alex called. Wes hung back. "You are coming with me, I have something to tell you."

Wes gave him a confused look, but followed.

The vans left a few moments later, each officer sat in anticipation.

But Alex and Wes were left behind.

**Twenty minutes later**

They stopped ten minutes from the house and followed on foot. Logan and the officers followed silently up to the house. After a series of hand motions, the group was broken up.

Logan counted…_one_…_two_…_three_…

They house was alive with each person bursting in. Shouts were heard as the neared the area where Vinnie was, a light cut through the darkness.

Logan rounded the corner, his blaster hot. "Freeze Harting! You're---"

But no one was there. Logan lowered his weapon and ordered his men to do the same.

Moments later, each officer followed one another out of the house, disappointment shown in their eyes.

Just then, the Red Ranger pulled up next to Logan.

"Sorry I'm late, Rob." The Red Ranger said.

"Don't worry about it." Logan said. But something stopped him from saying something else. Something was different about the Red Ranger that Logan couldn't place his finger on.

"Did we get him?" The Ranger asked hopefully.

Logan shook his head. "No. We were too late, they've moved." Logan watched his head fall.

Logan hesitated to ask him a question, but something told him not to.

Each officer watched the Ranger, wondering what was wrong. He wasn't barking orders like he used to. He only walked to the edge of the cliff and watched the sun set.

The Red Ranger looked off into the distance, his eyes lingering. His face, frozen with emotion, was hidden from behind the helmet.

"We were too late…" he whispered.

_ch 12 up soon…_

* * *

_So what's going on with our Red Ranger? Where did Alex take Wes? All will be revealed in Chapter 12!_


	12. Love's Inferno

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

What's going on with our Red Ranger? Where did Alex take Wes?

You're gonna hate me for the ending of this one!

Enjoy guys!

**Love's Inferno**

"We were too late…" He whispered.

"Captain Drake." An officer came up behind him. "Captain Logan has ordered that we return to base."

The Red Ranger turned around to face the officer. "Tell Logan I'll be back later. I have some things I need to take care of."

The officer nodded. "Yes sir."

The Ranger stood on the edge of the cliff. "This wasn't suppose to happen." He muttered.

"Captain Drake." Datas called. "Alex, are you okay?"

He didn't answer, only sighed.

Datas looked at him again. "We'll talk back at base." Datas gave him one last look, then left.

With Datas gone, he was finally alone.

"Power down." He said. A flash of Red light and he was back in uniform. "We're on a dead trail now." The officer muttered. He gazed into the sunset.

But as he turned his head, something caught his eye. "Tire tracks…" He ran over to where they were. They were indeed tire tracks, and fresh.

"Rob…" he said into the morpher.

Logan's eyes widened to see who was on the screen. _"Wait, I thought that—" _

"That's not important now. I found tire tracks running parallel to the cliff. I think that's where they went."

_"Right, come back to base and we'll track them down." _The Captain said.

"I'm on my way." He leapt onto the vector cycle and sped back to Headquarters.

**At a warehouse**

"You're insane!" Jen yelled. Her hands were tied behind a pole in the middle of the room. "I thought you were crazy back in high school, but now it's a different story."

Jen kept yelling. "Oh Vinnie! Doesn't it make you wonder why a genius is going after me, instead of the world? The whole world shunned you out, even on high school!"

Vinnie was beginning to loose his temper. "What did they call out? Let me see if can recall it." Jen cleared her throat.

"Vinnie the Weenie!" Jen yelled. "Was that it? Vinnie Weenie who wears a beanie, who wanted to do Josephine Feeny. Was that it?"

He threw a beaker at her, barely missing her head.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Vinnie screamed. Jen quieted down. "You think I liked being a loser in high school?"

"No, I thought you were elected from the geek patrol." Jen retorted.

He yelled as he punched her in the face. "Shut up and let me finish my work! I was thinking about making your death quick and painless, but I think I'm going to let you suffer."

He turned back to his computer and continued to work.

"Harting! Your chemicals are here! Come help me unpack it!" Galden's voice penetrated the dark ceiling.

"I'll be there in a minute." He yelled back. Vinnie put his beaker down and walked out of the room.

Jen watched him walk out. "If…I can…" Jen moved her right hand over to where her morpher lay. Jen hit the button. "Alex…Alex are you there? It's Jen."

**Meanwhile, at Time Force**

Logan looked around the room. "All right, let's get him. Captain Drake his provided us with tire tracks that we've discovered to lead to the old Cranston Warehouse at the end of the Boulevard. I…"

_"Alex! Damn it, where are you?" _Jen's voice came over his morpher.

Everyone looked hopefully at the Red Ranger. "Go ahead, Jen." He said.

_"Alex? Are you sure that's you?" _

"That's not important. Are you okay?"

_"A little scratched, but I'm fine. Vinnie's starting to finish up on the performance enhancers." _

"Jen, we're on our way. Just hold on." He said. "I'll see you soon." The connection was cut. He looked at Datas and Logan. "Let's move out!"

The officers left abruptly, prepared to get Vinnie once and for good.

**At the Warehouse**

Once the connection was cut, Jen was in a state of awe. "Alex sounded…different. Not like he normally was."

"What the hell are you muttering?" Vinnie said as he walked past her.

"None of your damn business." Jen retorted.

Vinnie ran to the computer. "Supercharge the chemical structure…" He grabbed a glowing green metal stick and placed it into the concoction. It slowly began to melt. "Perfect."

"Vinnie, you're going to get yourself killed!" Jen yelled. "This is what happened to your father, and it's happening to you!"

Vinnie threw off his lab coat, ignoring Jen. "Damn it, Vinnie! I know you hear me! You're turning into something your not!"

He walked towards her. "Now, you listen to me, Jen. You ruined my life by turning me in!"

Jen tried to break free of the chains, but couldn't. Her voice rose and nearly broke the windows. "No! You ruined your life by getting drunk all the time! The one reason I joined Time Force was to put scumbags like you away! If you hadn't gone crazy I would have stayed with you in high school! If you hadn't raped me I would have been married to you by now! So don't pin this shit on me, this is all your fault!"

Vinnie smashed a beaker on the ground by her, sending glass flying into her face.

"This is something my life's work! I won't let anyone, not even YOU get in the way of that." He looked out of the window, a smile glowing on his face.

"Looks like Time Force is on their way for their precious Lieutenant. Too bad they'll only find her body…"

The doors burst open asCaptain Loganran in, blaster hot. "Put the chemical down, Harting!"

He looked at the Captain, then to Jen. Vinnie raised the beaker as it pulsated green. "This is it, Jennifer."

"Don't do it, Vinnie!" Jen called again. "But the beaker down before you kill yourself!"

He walked over to her and kissed her hard, then backed away slowly.

Vinnie gulped down the contents. His eyes went unfocused as he fell, clutching his stomach. He pressed a button that he held in his hand.

Everything went silent.

Jen watched the sight. "Oh shit…"

Explosions rocked around Vinnie as the contents of each beaker blew up, sending chemicals spraying onto the mad scientist. He yelled as he began to grow. His muscles grew, causing his skin to stretch. His eyes changed from a light brown to an evil red.

_"TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE."_ The computer said.

Vinnie picked himself off of the floor. His was taller, powerful and stronger then ever before.

"I've done it. The enhancers…I've DONE IT!" He held up his arms.

Vinnie turned to where Jen sat, fear shown in her eyes. "You're first to go, Jennifer."

He began to walk towards her as Jen tried to back up, but the pole stopped her. Vinnie grabbed a metal pipe and raised it high over his head, and brought it down onto Jen.

Sparks flew as metal clashed with metal. Vinnie fell back as he was slashed across the chest, but it only left a scratch.

The Red Ranger stepped in front of Jen. "Don't lay a hand on her." He said.

"Alex." Jen said happily.

He turned to her. "Jen, you okay?" He went behind the pole.

Jen nodded. "Yea, just get me the hell outta here." She felt the chains drop as she jumped up.

"Watch out!" the Ranger threw Jen aside.

Vinnie, or what used to be him, had smoke coming out of his hand. "I'm becoming more powerful by the minute!" his voice deepened.

"He's mutating!" Jen yelled.

The Rangers watched in horror as Vinnie grew, his skin turning green, his eyes blood red. His hair turned a yellowy blonde.

"Jen, run!" the Red Ranger said. The rolled out of the way as Vinnie hit a rafter overhead.

Jen looked at Vinnie. "He's human on the inside, the mutant gene he created is taking over. We need to kill that part." Jen leapt up. "TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"

A flash of pink, and she was in her Ranger attire. "Let's finish this, Vin. Just you and me."

An evil smile crept across the mutant's face. "My pleasure." He fired a beam from his palm, and Jen dodged it. She ran around the perimeter, the Red Ranger joining in her chase.

"Chrono saber!" Jen called. "FIRE!" The beam hit the mutant, sending him back into a pipe.

"All right, Jen!" The Red Ranger said. They ran up in separate directions up the stairs.

"Hold still while I kill you and your Red friend!" he yelled. He threw shots around, hitting both the rangers as they fell from the rafters.

"OPEN FIRE!"Logan yelled. Lasers of white all combined to push Vinnie back against a wall, his computer crashing and all the chemicals combining. The mutant bounced against the wall and fell into the mixture. He screamed as the acidic mixture burned his skin, green ooze coming from his body.

Vinnie looked at Jen, who was slowly advancing. "I won't let you…stop me!" With one final energy burst, he fired at her.

Jen dodged, but the blast flew past them and hit a large room, explosives came out, with the fuse lit.

On the other side of the warehouse, the Red Ranger threw off his helmet as it cracked and disappeared.

"Evacuate now!" He said. "Jen!" He looked around, but she was no where to be found.

A cough came from under a pile of rubble. "Oh god, Jen." He ran towards her. He threw pieces of metal and wood off of her. "Come on," He took her arm and placed it around his neck. "Jen, we need to go!"

"Then let's go." She got up slowly.

But the fire had grown. The Red Ranger desperately searched for a way out, but none was found.

**Outside**

"Is that everyone?" Logan yelled. "Where are the Rangers?"

"Sir, we can't find them." Someone called. Logan looked at the building as the fire came out from the glass.

"Come on, Jen." Logan muttered. "I know you're in there."

Another explosion shook the ground as the building went up in flames.

Fire engulfed the doors as two figures were seen running through the fire, their bright pink and red attire now scalded with dark black patches, their faces revealed and covered with dirt and debris.

"Where the hell is my ambulance?" Logan yelled. As if on queue, they pulled up and the medics jumped out.

The Rangers made their way into the open ground and collapsed, gasping for air.

"Alex," Jen coughed. "The next time you decide to run through the fire, tell me first!" She drew in another deep breath of air.

Her fellow ranger also coughed. "I figured you'd trust me on that decision." He coughed again. "You do trust me, right?"

Jen collapsed onto the cold ground. "Of course I tru—" she stopped as the man's face hovered over hers. Jen sat up immediately.

"Wes?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hi Jen." Wes coughed.

Jen looked at him as they stood up, joy shining in her eyes. But anger quickly engulfed her. Jen shoved him.

"Easy!" Wes protested.

"You asshole!" Jen yelled. "You are such an IDIOT, Wes! You nearly got yourself killed in there! Like falling twenty feet wasn't enough, no! You had to suffocate yourself!"

Each officer watched in disbelief to see Wes standing in front of them, dressed in Ranger attire.

Jen got right up in his face, her voice still loud. "You're lucky I don't rip that morpher right off your wrist!"

Wes was just about to respond when a loud scream was heard from inside the building. He looked back at the flame-engulfed doors, Jen knowing exactly what he had in mind.

Jen shook her head. "Oh no you don't, there is no way in hell yo—"

Wes's lips silenced her, has he placed his hand around her neck, and earned a silent stare from the officers as well. Once he pulled back, he gave her one lastlook and bolted off into the building.

Jen tried to run after him. "Wes!" she called. But glass flew from the higher windows as the fire broke through. Flames burst out from the doors as they engulfed Wes.

Jen jumped forward, but a pair of arms restrained her. "WES! NO!" She yelled. The blast of air that escaped forced her to the ground, the oxygen above her head being immediately consumed by its hungry predator.

She looked back at the doors, wanting Wes to run back through them, wanting him to be okay. _'Please let him be okay.'_

"Get back! It's gonna blow!" an officer yelled.

Jen looked back at the building, tears blurring her eyes.

Someone pulled her back. "Lieutenant, come on! There's enough C4 in there to make a new Grand Canyon!"

_'How can this be happening!'_ Jen's mind screamed. "No! I won't let him die!" Jen raised her left wrist. "Wes, damn it I know you hear me! Get out of there!"

But there was no response. Officers dashed away as a loud ear shattering blast was heard and metal went flying.

Jen looked at the sight. "WES!" she yelled. "No!" She fell to her knees, her eyes focused on those two doors. "God, don't let this be happening, please!" she pleaded up to the heavens.

Hell's fire broke loose as black smoke billowed out and not a sign of life was seen.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Finally, a whole hour passed with Jen staring at those two doors, waiting just a second longer for Wes to come out.

But he never did. Each officer was silent; the only sound was the fire that popped.

Jen knelt on the pavement, her eyes wondering into the fire, trying to search for him.

No one dared to move, no one dared to speak. All they could do was watch the fire burn away their last hopes for Wes's survival.

But Jen never moved from that spot, not a muscle in her body moved. It was like when Wes died, she died. For a while, everyone thought she stopped breathing, trying not to waste that breath on a hope Wes may be alive.

But as the fire was taken under control, bits and pieces of debris came flying out occasionally and rolled along the ground.

"Jen." A distant voice called. Jen turned her tear streaken face around to see Allie, Jamie, Davis and Kyle. She slowly got up, nearly collapsing onto the Ensigns. "I'm so sorry." Allie held her friend tightly, not knowing the pain Jen felt.

The Pink Ranger burst out into tears as the Ensigns encircled her, tears coming down from their faces as well.

But one small metal object rolled to Jen's foot, but she never felt it hit. Her eyes glanced down as her tears made the molten metal smoke. Once it was cooled, she picked it up and cleared the soot from it. The words _Time Force_ were barely visible.

Jen recognized this to be only thing of Wes's she now had as a reminder.

It was the badge she gave him so long ago.

**Daylight**

Jen wasn't sure how long she'd been there, as she lost track of time, and of reality. But she found herself back in uniform, unsure of when that also happened.

No one bothered her for anything. Jen felt like she lost all hope, and a reason for living.

"Why him?" Jen muttered as she looked at the sun. It was rising slowly over the horizon, flooding over her face.

All of a sudden, Wes's voice came to her.

_"Jen, wake up. I want to show you something." He shook her. _

_Jen batted him away and buried her face into the pillow. "Go away, Wes. It's 5:30 in the morning." _

_"Exactly. Come on, get up." His voice was soft. _

_She looked at him, and slowly rose. He lead her over to the side door in their apartment and out onto a small balcony. _

_"What do you want to show me, Wes?" Jen asked. _

_He looked at the horizon. "Look." He pointed. _

_Jen watched as the sun shown its face over the city, its color scattered among the wet windows. It cast a lighted shadow over them as a brilliance of pinks, oranges, reds, purples and whites flooded the city. _

_She looked at Wes's face. "Have you ever seen a sunrise? Just the way the light hits everything, giving it all so much character. If I were to die today, I'd like to see the sunrise just once more." _

_She saw the distant look he had in his eyes. Jen knew this look he had. It was the same look he'd give her when he said he loved her. "I never really got a chance to look at the sunrise. It's something I never really paid much attention to. But you're right, Wes." Her eyes scanned the marvelous sight, looking for a flaw. "It's beautiful." _

_He gave her that same look. "Knew you'd like it." _

_Jen laughed as she rolled her eyes and felt his arm go around her waist, pulling her close. Wes's eyes shown with passion as the sun swallowed them in its essence. _

_"You're my sunrise, Jen." Wes told her. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly. "You always will be." _

Jen squeezed her eyes shut as more memories of Wes popped into her mind. The melted badge still clutched tightly in her hand.

All of a sudden a wave of officers and firefighters sprinted for the wasted building.

Shouts were heard as Jen followed the crowd slowly, quickening her pace and soon advancing to a run.

Officials held back the crowd as Jen advanced, the smell of smoldering wood and melted metal soon took over.

She was let through, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. A new set of emotions ran through her.

Jen's hands shook as more tears came cascading from its source. She drew in an unsteady breath as her hands rose to her cheeks.

There lying in the rubble was a man. A man with a strong build and a soft face.

But the one feature that struck Jen the most was an all too familiar mop of dirty blonde hair…


	13. A Trial of New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Is Wes okay? What happened to Vinnie?

Chapter 13 up! Enjoy!

**A Trial of New Beginnings**

Each officer stared at that mop of dirty blonde hair, all knowing exactly who that was.

Jen stared at it, her fear being confirmed. Wes was dead and Vinnie was gone. She stood there as tears started to fall again.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "No…"

But her eyes caught something, something on his left wrist.

Or maybe something that wasn't on his left wrist. Miraculously, the figure began to move, and a cough was heard. Medics rushed over to where he lay. Her eyes widened open, her heart became hopeful.

Her voice became stronger. "That's not Wes…" Jen bolted off in the other direction, shouting commands like her normal self. "Search the perimeter! I don't want any piece left unturned!"

Logan came running up to her. "Lieutenant, what's going on?"

Jen looked at the man lying in the rubble. He was now sitting up, his face revealed. Logan gasped. Jen looked at him. "That's not Wes."

"He's alive then?" Logan muttered. Jen nodded. Logan looked at the surrounding woods and development. "Search everywhere, go!" Officers bolted off and searched through the area.

Jen looked around, finally recognizing where they were. She took off running down the street, around a corner and into a house.

"Mom!" Jen's voice rang out. "Dad, anyone home?"

Her mother and father walked out of the kitchen, and saw the desperate look on their daughters face. "Jen, honey, what's wrong?" Angela said. She finally saw the tattered look of Jen's clothes and the dirt on her face. "What happened to you?"

"That's not important." Jen said quickly. "Did Wes come by here?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not all. Why?"

"That fire that was down the street," Jensaid quickly. "Wes ran into it before the building exploded. We found Vinnie, and he's alive. But we can't find Wes anywhere. I thought that he may have come here."

"We haven't seen him since the last time we saw you." Angela said.

"But if we see him, we'll call you immediately." Jack added.

Jen thanked her parents and left, finally getting that annoying dirt wad off of her face.

Back at the building, officials were scattered around. "Jen," Logan said. Jen walked over in haste. "We've done a complete scan of the debris, and the only body in there was Vinnie's."

Jen looked off to where Vinnie sat in hand cuffs and an oxygen mask over his face.

"That bastard doesn't deserve to live." Jen muttered.

"Lieutenant!" someone called. She looked off in the direction where a few officers were waving their hands. "Over here, we've found something!" Jen ran towards the woods where two figures were seen walking out from a hidden door. The man on the left wore a dark blue outfit, while the one was covered in black soot, with hints of white coming through it.

"Oh my god," Jen ran towards them. "He'a alive!" She called out.

He looked at her, quickening his pace. He coughed as he tried to say something. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest.

Jen dropped next to him. "Where's the medics? We need oxygen and a shit load of meds now!"

A few moments later, Wes and the man besides him were sitting inside an ambulance.

Jen walked around the rest of the officers, making sure everything was going as planned. After another round, she made her way to the ambulance where Wes lay in a stretcher.

The medics were watching him closely as he slowly came around.

"Alicia," Jen said to one medic. "Is he going to be okay?"

The woman shook her head. "I don't know. He deprived of a good amount of oxygen for a while. We're going to take him to the hospital, clean him up. The doctors will take it from there." Alicia saw the look in Jen's eyes. "Hey, don't worry, Lieutenant. He'll be fine." Jen thanked her as Alicia and her colleague left to check up on the other man and Vinnie. Jen crawled into the carriage and sat down next to Wes.

As his eyes opened, his vision blurred. Wes's head began to spin. His hand slowly made its way up to his eyes as he shut them from the light. They dimmed as the young woman besides him smiled. Everything hurt beyond telling.

"Jen?" Wes asked. His voice cracked and his throat burned.

Her hand went around his, her eyes shines. "I'm here, Wes." He was about to speak, but Jen shushed him. "Don't talk, Wes. You need to rest."

He moved his head in a dizzy circle and closed his eyes. "Everything…hurts." His voice died away as he fell into a painful slumber.

Jen sat there for a moment later, watching him sleep. All she could be thankful he was alive.

"Lieutenant," Alicia said. Jen got out of the rig. "we're taking him to Silver Hills Central. As well as the other two."

Jen nodded. "Just watch Harting, he's a sly bastard."

The blonde laughed. "Please, Lieutenant. We have him sedated just in case he does try to escape."

Alicia got into the driver's seat and drove away.

Jen watched the back of the ambulance pull out, hope filling her heart. A little while later, she left and went back to her office.

But she did know one thing. There was going to be a large pile of paperwork on her desk, no doubt about that.

**At Time Force**

Jen walked into their apartment. "I'm taking a shower, come hell or high water." She muttered.

She disposed of her dirty uniform in a bag and was going to have it sent down for repairs. She looked at her face in the mirror. Dirt caked most of her face, and soot covered her arms and legs.

Steam was seen coming out from behind the shower curtain. As soon as the water hit her skin, Jen relaxed and tried to work out a cramp that was in her neck. It did feel good to get cleaned up again. She hadn't taken a shower in a little over three days, due to the fact Vinnie took her to that warehouse, then decided to blow up the warehouse.

Twenty minutes later she immerged, refreshed. Jen was going to put on her uniform, but wasn't in the mood. She grabbed a pair of white jeans and a pink uniform top.

"Casual Friday, I like the sound of that." Jen chuckled to herself. It was indeed Friday. She hadn't realized how much time had passed. Valentine's Day had come and gone. It was the 21st. Jen went to put her hair up, but took a double look. She laughed at herself. "Before you know it, you're birthday's right around the corner."

Two weeks from today, March 7th, it was Jen's birthday. Was she really going to be 26?

She shook her head and grabbed her jacket. All of a sudden her stomach growled, reminding her of the fact she hadn't eaten in a while either.

Jen went over to the refrigerator, but found nothing appetizing. She rolled her eyes and left for her office.

**Later**

The smell of pizza drifted into the elevator, making Jen's mouth water. She walked into the lounge to see a bunch of officers crowded around the boxes.

"Hey guys." Jen walked up between Kyle and Davis. "What's the occasion?"

Allie shrugged. "We were hungry for pizza." A few other officers nodded. "Want some?"

Jen grabbed a piece. "I'm starving." Once everyone had their piece, the Ensigns and a few street officers sat down just to chat. "Not too long, everyone. We have a lot of work to get done." She said. Allie gave her a look.

"Not even back for ten minutes and she's ordering us around all ready!" Allie protested.

She rolled her eyes and se took another bite. Jen ate quickly and left for her office.

As usual, she was correct. A thick stack of papers lay on her desk. Jen popped a CD into her small stereo and got to work.

**5:30PM**

"Last file." she muttered. Jen sat in her office for four consecutive hours doing paperwork and was finally down to the last few pieces.

One was for the inspection of the warehouse.

The next one she pulled out made her smile. _Certificate of Promotion_ Jen looked at the name on the line. _Wesley Alan Collins. Is here by promoted from Officer to Lieutenant under the recognition of bravery and loyalty. With this promotion, the named persons above shall receive the rights to the Red Chronomorpher. _

Jen scanned the sighed names and quickly added hers to it as well. She placed that aside.

An envelope fell out of the file, her name on it. Curiously, she opened it.

_Jennifer- _

_If you are reading this now, chances are that I am all ready back at my post in New York. I only wish I could be telling you this in person, but I needed to get Wes's paperwork in before I left. _

_You're probably wondering why I gave Wes the morpher back. I can't really describe why I gave Wes his morpher back. Part of me couldn't bear to see you unhappy. I remember when we were younger, before Ransik all started. We'd sneak off somewhere for five minutes, just to talk about the weather or something. I remember the look in your eyes, how hurt you were that we had to hide our relationship. I figured that since you two would be the same rank and all, there'd be no controversy between you two being in love. And for the fact that Wes would make a better Ranger then I would. He knows what are good times to have fun, and when it's time to be serious. I hope everything goes well for you two, I truly do._

_Before we left to get you back, I took Wes up to my office and talked with him. I told him that he should have had the morpher in the first place. Maybe everything that happened could have been prevented. Not to mention, you two would probably work better together. But promise me, Jennifer. Keep your hands off of him long enough to actually get work done. _

_Jen smiled and shook her head. It wasn't like Alex to make a joke, but he pulled it off rather easily._

_I think you'll be happy to know that Wes and I have worked everything out between us, and it'll be smooth sailing from here._

_I want to thank you, Jennifer. You've given me everything I wanted. You were right, though. Times have changed and it's time to move on. I just didn't want to see you get hurt. A part of me will always love you, Jennifer. _

_You and me, friends forever. _

_Alexander _

_P.S. I think you'll be happy to know I have a date tonight with an old friend of mine from High School, her name's Brianna Kenton. I'll keep you updated on that story from here._

Jen reread the letter over. "As long as you're happy. That's all I'll worry about."

She kept the letter in a drawer for safekeeping. There was one more thing sitting in the file. Jen's happy mood dampened.

_COURT SUMMONS:_

_LIEUTENANT JENNIFER A. SCOTTS- _

_You have been called forth for the trial hearing of VINCENT NATHANIAL HARTING. He is being charged with the following: _

_1 Count First Degree Murder  
__1 count Attempted murder  
__2 counts kidnapping  
__2 counts armed robbery  
__5 counts robbery  
__10 counts of illegal drug smuggling_

"Oh no." Jen said. She read the last charge, her heart nearly stopped.

_1 count rape_

Jen threw the court summons down and looked at it. He was being tried on what he did to her, and everything else. Everyone in Time Force would know now. They'd know he raped her.

She sat in her office for a while, unsure of how this court case would go. She'd have to testify against him, recalling the night he raped her again. But this time, Vinnie would be there to comment on it.

A headache was developing from staring at the paper. Jen closed her eyes and tried to think of something else.

The clock blinked 6:30PM. Jen put the file aside and left. She decided to go see how Wes was doing. But she wasn't going to tell him about the trial.

Even if it killed her.

**Time Force Infirmary: Room 103, 7:35am**

Wes watched the snowfall from his window. It was just a powdering, but was getting heavier.

Machines beeped all around the Red Ranger. One for his heart, one for his lungs, and one for his brain functions.

Ever since that fire, the doctors watched him closely. His lungs were still healing. He had barely lived, since he was deprived of oxygen for a while. His heart nearly failed from not enough blood. Although he wasn't as badly burned as some thought, he did have sufficient burns on his legs and one on his arm.

"Lieutenant Collins," a nurse walked in. "There is someone here to see you."

Wes cleared his throat. "Who is it?" his voice was raspy.

Jen walked past the nurse. Wes's eyes lit up. The nurse said something to Jen, who nodded. The nurse closed the door behind her.

Jen walked over to the ledge where Wes sat. "Well, is this a role reversal or something?"

Wes smiled. "Why would you say that?"

She shrugged. "It's normally you who visits me here." She paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little sore from the bruising and burns, but I'm doing okay. I have one question though. Why did that nurse call me Lieutenant?"

Jen sat back against the wall. "Well, maybe it's because Time Force is promoting you. Bringing you up to Lieutenant, since now you have the morpher."

Wes coughed. "Speaking of morpher, where is it anyway?" He glanced down at his left wrist, which was now bare.

"Our scientists took it to make some needed repairs, and an upgrade." Jen stated.

"Oh," Wes glanced out at the snowfall again. "When am I getting out of here?"

"I was talking to the doctors before. They're saying another week or so, just so they can monitor you, in case anything's wrong."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Another week?"

"Oh, stop complaining." Jen said. Her watch beeped 7:45. "I have a meeting with the Board now, I'll come see you later." She got up and was about to leave when Wes grabbed her arm. He slowly got up.

"Oh my god," Wes said.

Jen's face shrunk. "What?" she asked nervously.

He smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

Jen chuckled. "Don't scare me like that!" Her voice became soft. "It's taken you six years to figure that out?" she said playfully.

"I guess you could say that. I was just worried about you all the time he had you." Wes hugged her tightly, and Jen gladly accepted. "I love you so much."

Jen gazed into his eyes. "I love you, too." Wes nonchalantly kissed her, like he did so many times before. Jen stood there for a moment, happy that everything was going to be fine. "Now, I have to get going. If I'm late for another meeting, Datas'll have my head."

Wes gave her a playful push. "Then go."

Jen smiled at him, then walked out of the room.

**1 week later**

"Here we are, home sweet home." Jen opened the door. Wes walked in, tired from his exploits from the past week and a half.

Wes sat down on the couch. "Finally, something more comfortable then a cot."

Jen sat down on the chair across from him. "Hungry? I'll cook dinner."

He covered his eyes. "As long as you don't burn it again like you did the last time you cooked."

"For that smart remark I should make you cook me dinner." Jen muttered. "Baked macaroni and cheese sound good?"

"Sounds good." Wes said.

Thirty minutes later, they sat down at the table and ate what Jen cooked.

"Not bad, Jen." Wes said.

Jen chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

Once they were finished, Jen began to clean up while Wes went to grab a sweatshirt.

He walked in to find the bedroom surprisingly neat, with a few papers scattered around on Jen's dresser. But one caught him eye.

Wes picked up the paper. "Court summons?" he asked himself. He read through file, his eyes widened. He looked at the date of the trial. March 4th. He glanced at the calendar. That was three days from today.

He walked out slowly, as Jen was sitting down on the couch, reading a book. Jen glanced up at him, emotions overtook his face. "Wes, everything okay?"

"I don't know, Jen. You're being summoned to court?" Wes held up the paper, Jen's face dropped. He sat down next to her. "Why didn't you tell me, Jen?"

Her voice trembled. "I'm scared, Wes. He could take this to a totally different level and get it thrown out. He'd be free to roam the streets again."

There was obviously more going on then met the eye.

And the trial was only the beginning…

_ch 14 up soon…_

* * *

_So Jen's being summoned to testify against Vinnie…will her statement be enough to have Vinnie thrown in jail for good? What will Vinnie say to rebut Jen's statement about her being raped?_


	14. The Jester's Court

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Vinnie's court trial is up! What words will be exchanged between Jen and Vinnie? What will be done to prove the danger of the performance enchangers?

This is beginning to wind down…only one or two more chapters!

Chapter 14 is up! Enjoy y'all!

**The Jester's Court**

With a shaky hand, Jen zipped up her uniform jacket. Trembling fingers helped her to buckle her belt.

She tied her hair back in a strict ponytail like she normally did. She had been quiet ever since the court summons. She normally wasn't nervous at a trial, but Vinnie wasn't a mutant either. He couldn't be cryogenically detained, or shrunk down to 5 inches of hard plastic.

No, he could be placed in jail, with the chances to escape again.

Jen sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. A strict Lieutenant was no match for a man she feared.

A strong pair of arms went around her waist. "Relax, Jen. He's going away for good, I just know it."

"I wish it was that simple. It's not like we can shrink him down to size. He's smarter then that. He'll find a way to escape, Wes. I have no doubt about it." Her voice shook.

Wes eyed her with soft eyes. "Hey, hey. We've gotten this far, haven't we? He's going down for good, Jen. I promise you."

She buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder; her arms went around his neck. Wes kissed her forehead and held her tightly. "Just think, soon we'll be sitting on a beach in Hawaii, sipping strawberry daiquiris and listening to the waves crash. You'll be getting a tan while I'll be falling asleep." He heard Jen laugh.

"Can't wait. No Time Force around for miles and miles. It'll be perfect." Jen smiled. Her smile quickly changed into a frown. "I'm just worried what he's going to say, about when he raped me. He can be very convincing, Wes." Jen walked out into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Wasn't he convicted all ready? On the crimes he's all ready committed?" Wes asked.

Jen shook her head. "Not the charge of rape."

Wes gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"The day of his trial, I didn't show up. I was scared about what he'd say." Jen looked at the clock. 6:45am. "Come on, we need to get going. Trial starts at 8."

Wes took her hand. "Let's get this bastard once and for all."

They locked the doors behind them and left for the courtroom.

**At the courthouse**

Jen opened the doors to see a circular room with chairs surrounding it. At the head of the room was a large bench at there sat five chairs.

"Lieutenant Scotts, I presume?" a guard asked.

Jen nodded. He looked at Wes. "and Lieutenant Collins."

"Correct." Wes stated.

"Very good." The guard wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Lieutenant Scotts, please follow me."

Jen looked at Wes who gave her a silent notation. With a deep breath Jen followed the guard to a room behind a wall.

Wes watched her go, her hand trembled in his. "This is it." He muttered.

"Wes," a voice said. Wes turned around to see Logan behind him. "Congratulations on your promotion. Once all this mess is all cleared up, we'll give you a proper ceremony."

Wes gave him a smile, but his eyes drifted back to where Jen was hidden from behind the wall. "Don't worry, Wes. With all the convictions against Harting, he won't be released." Logan said.

The Red Ranger sighed. "I'm starting to get an unlucky feeling. Rob, he going to say something that Jen won't be able to counter. I just know it."

Logan watched her walk out of the room. Her face was neutral, but her eyes screamed. "Jen, good luck. Put him away for good, I know you can."

Jen nodded at her Captain. "I'll try." Logan left abruptly before the room began to fill.

_"All court members please report to their respected stations at this time, court will begin in 15 minutes."_

Jen looked at the speaker, her heart drowned it out. "Jen," Wes took her hands. "I'm here if you need me. Be brave, Jen. He's only human."

"I will." Jen said. Wes gave her a reassuring kiss then the two separated.

**15 minutes later**

"Judge Chapman presiding." The bailiff said. "All rise!"

The room rose as the Judge entered, and his four other Judges behind him.

From her seat in the witness box Jen rose. Troy burgess as well as a few other officers who witnessed Vinnie rose alongside Jen.

"Your Honor," the bailiff stated. "Court case number three-four-five-two: the State of California versus Vincent Harting." The bailiff directed his attention at the court. "All rise and raise your left hand."

Once the witnesses were sworn in, the court began.

"Let's get this over with." Chapman said. "Bring in the defendant."

With a nod from the bailiff, Vinnie was brought into the room, handcuffs bound him. His lawyer trotted behind him.

From up in the balcony, Wes watched them walk in. Logan leaned over towards Wes. "That's Lyle Whitman. I still can't figure out how he passed the BAR. He's one of the worst lawyers. He was once arrested for comtempt of court. But we have the best lawyer representing the State." Logan smiled. "My brother, Daniel. He'll have this case our of here in no time, and Vinnie locked up for good."

"The sooner we get this over with, the better." Wes muttered. He watched as the Judge spoke.

The judge nodded. "Mr. Logan, your statement." Daniel drew in a breath and stood up.

"Your Honor, this man, Vincent Harting, holds a double life. He may seem to be a do-gooder, but he has a cold heart. I have many witnesses to testify that he is insane, and deserves to go back to prison. One has been hurt by him both physically and emotionally. This man is a menace to society your honor, and he is a danger to our children. He has a whole list of offences that I think shall prove his true inner self, to be a monster. Thank you." A murmur broke out amongst the room.

"Not much for a big statement, huh?" Wes whispered to Logan. He merely smiled.

"Just wait, Wes. It'll get interesting." The Captain whispered back.

Down below, Chapman spoke again. "Mr. Whitman, you may address the court."

Whitman rose slowly. "Thank you, Your Honor." He turned to face the room.

"Ladies and gentleman, my client had but one goal in life, to complete the dream of his father, and his father before him. A better way for humans to live. To be stronger, healthier and live longer. These performance enhancers proved that. My client created something that will benefit mankind." He paused and looked directly at Jen.

Jen's face grew pale. "But there are some people in this world how believed he was doing harm to humanity, when indeed he was doing good. It will be your decision," he walked over to the judges. "to see if my client shall go free for something that will only put him away for doing only good in this world." He paused. "Thank you."

He took a seat next to Vinnie who whispered something to him.

"Mr. Logan, your witness." Chapman said.

Daniel rose. "Your Honor, I would like to call Troy Burgess to the stand."

The bailiff took Troy out of the witness box and escorted him to the stand. Whitman wrote something down, the proceeded with the questioning.

"Mr. Burgess," Daniel began. "have you and your brother always been close?"

"Objection!" Whitman screamed. "His relationship between my client and the witness isn't what's being tried here!"

Chapman rolled his eyes. "Overruled. Mr. Logan, I do trust this pertains to the trial?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, Your Honor." He turned back to Troy. "Your relationship?"

Troy shook his head. "We wasn't always close. Our mother died giving birth to me. I guess you can say that he blamed me for it. But it was worse once our father died. He was always drunk, and crazy."

Daniel was looking at some papers on his table. He took one picture out from a folder. "Mr. Burgess," he walked over to where Troy sat. "do you recognize this photo?"

Troy looked at it, his face grew pale. "Mr. Burgess, can you tell me what this photo is of?"

"I haven't seen this photo in almost ten years." Troy whispered. "I was ten, Vinnie was nineteen. He came home drunk one night, started yelling at me, saying how everything was my fault, and…"

Whitman's face dropped. Daniel saw this and smiled. "What did he do to you, Mr. Burgess?"

Troy was in tears. "He didn't mean to! He was upset, and drunk! His girlfriend broke up with him! These things happen!"

"Mr. Burgess, answer the question!" Chapman's voice rose.

"Troy, has he ever touched you?" Daniel asked. "Did your brother ever abuse you?"

Troy sniffed. "Just that one night."

Daniel nodded. "I see." The lawyer grabbed his notepad from the table. "Apparently it was bad. It says here that you lost a major amount of blood and woke up with a pretty serious concussion."

"That was three days later." Troy stated.

Daniel nodded. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Chapman nodded. "Mr. Whitman, your witness."

"Troy Burgess," he tapped his pencil. "You are my client's brother, please verify that again."

Troy nodded. "That is correct."

"Then why the name change?" Whitman asked bitterly.

Troy looked at his brother. "Because I wanted it. It gave me a better view of myself."

"And why is that?"

The young man sighed. "My brother was known all throughout our high school as the geek and the loser-"

"So we can say that you did it for your image." Whitmans asked.

Troy began to sweat. "Well—" he didn't know what to say. "I did it for my protection. There are a lot of people out there who didn't like him."

"So you did it for your image, then. For your own personal reasons, not due to the fact that he was your brother—"

Troy shrunk. "I…"

"Objection! Leading the witness." Mr. Logan jumped up.

"Objection sustained. Mr. Whitman, please let the witness fully answer the question." Chapman said.

Whitman nodded. "So you state you did it for your own protection. Why was that?"

Troy didn't answer right away. "He had a lot of enemies in high school. And me being his brother added to these."

Whitman merely nodded. "What type of enemies?"

"Well, the football guys and all. They thought he was weird and all. He spent so much time in the labs."

"So you changed your name in order to protect yourself, and yourself only." Whitman shook his head. "I have no further questions your honor."

"Mr. Burgess, you can stand down." Chapman said.

Troy left the bench slowly, the bailiff at his side.

A murmur erupted throughout the court.

Each witness Whitman called up, he tore apart. But each time Daniel surpassed it and proved something from it.

**Two hours later**

Daniel has finished up with yet another witness, when Whitman decided to change the motion of the trial.

"Your Honor," Whitman said. "I call Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts to the witness stand."

Her worst fear was here. Now was Jen's time to testify.

From up in the balcony, Wes watched intensely. Jen looked his way, and he gave her a nod.

_'Here we go.'_ Wes thought.

Down below, Jen finally found her seat. Whitman was silent for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"Lieutenant Scotts, you are Time Force's pink ranger, are you not?"

Jen nodded. "Yes, I am."

Whitman looked up. "And you are in love with Time Force's newly appointed Red Ranger are you not?"

"Objection! Persons named are not being tried. I find no need to mention them." Daniel said.

"Sustained, Mr. Whitman, please rephrase your questions, and only mention names who are in this court." Chapman stated.

Whitman eyed Daniel, who gave him a smart smile.

"Ms. Scotts, Lieutenant, if you will. I have been told that you and Vinnie knew each other."

Jen looked at Vinnie. "Yes, we were good friends in high school."

"Ah ha. And I have been told that you and my client had a relationship in high school." Whitman asked.

"That is true, yes. We were going out our senior year."

He walked closer. "Tell me about your relationship in high school, Lieutenant."

Jen drew in a breath. "We were close, practically a couple. I guess you could say we were. I knew he liked me, and as we grew closer, I began to like him more then a friend. Our senior prom, he asked me to be his date. Naturally, I said yes."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Whitman asked.

Jen nodded. "Of course. I was graduating high school, and I was with the guy I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. That was until I found him out to be the monster that he was."

"And why do you say that, Lieutenant?"

"Because on the night after our graduation, he was drunk to the point of no return. His father had recently been killed in a laboratory accident and he was taking it pretty hard."

"Ah. It says here that you were going to take a multi-million dollar acting job."

Jen nodded. "Yes, I was on my way there when…"

"When what?" Whitman asked quickly.

She sighed heavily. "When Vinnie raped me."

Whitman sat on the table. "Yes, do you remember this night at all?"

"I've been trying to forget." Jen said.

Whitman sat there for a moment and hopped off the table. "I see. Your witness." He said to Daniel.

Daniel rose with a clipboard in hand. "Lieutenant, can you recall the night that Mr. Harting raped you? I am sure it was painful, but try to remember all you can."

Jen sighed. "I was on my way to the studio to take the job. Vinnie came out of a shadow, drunk to the point of no return. He kept yelling things and saying things that the court wouldn't appreciate me repeating. Then, he forced me back into his car and raped me. He later dumped me off somewhere and I called my father. He was later caught at a drug raid and thrown in jail after his court trial."

"It shows here that you never showed up to your first trial date. Why was that?" Daniel asked.

"I was afraid of what he'd say." Jen confessed.

Daniel chuckled. "Well, I guess we have found something the great Pink Ranger is afraid of, huh?"

For the first time in a while, Jen did as well. "I used to think that, until someone close to me pointed out that we can't run from our fears." Her eyes glanced up towards Wes.

From his seat, Wes smiled.

"So, Lieutenant. Why did you join Time Force?" Daniel asked.

Jen finally relaxed into her seat. "One reason was that I didn't want to see other young woman raped or hurt like I was. I also was interested in law enforcement when I was younger. My dad was in the FBI as well. I joined Time Force to prevent future occurrences like that from happening."

Daniel wrote something else down. "Lieutenant, are you aware of Mr. Harting's conviction of murder?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So you know that he is being tried for the murder of a mutant you were trying to catch, Galden."

"Yes, I do know of that. I just don't understand why he did it." She stated.

Daniel taped his pencil. "We shall find that out now, then. Lieutenant, you may stand down."

Jen reluctantly got up and sat back down in the witness box.

"Your Honor," Daniel said. "I call Vincent Harting up to the stand."

Daniel followed him to the bench. The room grew quiet as Vinnie sat down. "Mr. Harting, you do know you are under oath." Vinnie nodded. "Very well. You do realize you are being charged with murder, kidnapping, attempted murder and rape, and armed robbery, correct?" Vinnie nodded again. "Do you accept these as your crimes?"

"Objection! Question is opinion and therefore irrelevant." Whitman said.

"Overruled. Question is perfectly relevant." Chapman said. "Continue."

"Yes, I know these are crimes. But they are not my crimes. The only crime I can admit to is trying to make the world a safer place."

"Then what do you call murder, armed robbery, kidnapping and rape? Little petty things to make money?" Daniel asked.

Vinnie didn't answer.

"Why did you murder Galden?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't murder him. He simply couldn't take the pressure. He jumped off of the rafter and was killed." Vinnie stated.

"Oh, then why was his DNA found in the chemical compound you used in the performance enhancers?" Daniel asked.

Vinnie didn't have an answer for that either.

"Do you admit to the kidnapping of Lieutenant Scotts?" Daniel asked.

"The first time we talked. The second time she came on her own." Vinnie stated. "I don't file that under kidnapping."

Daniel glanced down at the floor, trying to think of a question to counter that. None came to mind, though. "Your witness." He said to Whitman. _'There's no way to get through to him.'_

Whitman shook his head. "Yes. Now. The one major thing you are being tried for, besides a murder, which I may add he is innocent to, is the rape of Lieutenant Scotts. Tell me about your relationship, and the night she claims you 'raped' her."

Vinnie smiled smugly at Jen. "I knew she liked me, I guess you could say she was infatuated with me. Couldn't keep her hands off me at the prom. I will admit to seeing her the night that she claims I raped her. But she didn't go to the studio."

"Oh, and where did she go?" Whitman asked. A shimmer ran through his eyes.

"She was with me in the back of my car. She kept telling me how much she loved me and wanted me. Naturally, I couldn't say no. Jen kept saying 'Oh Vinnie, I love you so much, just touch me all over.' How could I resist a woman's needs?"

From her seat, Jen's hand clenched into a fist, her eyes went dark. _'He better get this facts straight.'_ She thought.

"So I guess you can say that this alleged rape was just out of a woman's passion inside?" Whitman asked.

Vinnie gave Jen one last look. "I guess you can say that."

Whitman smiled at his client. "Thank you, Mr. Harting."

The Judges gathered up their papers. Chapman turned on his microphone. "The court will take a sixty-minute recess for lunch. Trial will resume at 11am."

The room emptied. Jen sat in her seat and stared aimlessly at the floor. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Wes standing behind her.

"Hey Jen." He said. "You doing okay?"

Jen got up slowly and shook her head. "I don't know. He's twisting everything I said."

Wes led her outside and into a small café for some lunch. "Don't worry, Jen. I'm sure he'll be put away. There's one thing that the court hasn't asked him about yet."

Jen gave him a confused look. "What's that?"

Wes smiled at her. "The performance enhancers. I saw what happened to him, as well as you did."

Someone else walked over. "Ah, Lieutenant Scotts. I've found something that will help greatly. It's something I think will put Vinnie away."

Jen smiled. "Can't wait to hear what it is, Dan."

His face lit up. "And Lieutenant Collins, I am requesting your presence down with me when we get back to court." Wes also agreed. Daniel ran off to meet someone who gave him a briefcase.

"Wonder what he has in mind." Wes said. Jen only shrugged.

**Fifty minutes later**

Wes and Jen walked into the courtroom just as it began to fill back up. The Rangers followed Daniel down and to the table.

"All rise!" The bailiff called. The Judges walked back in to begin the second half of a trial.

Daniel kept smiling to himself as he knew of what surprise he had in mind.

"All right, let's begin." Chapman said. He then noticed a screen and a computer at the side of the room. "Mr. Logan, what is that for?"

"Your Honor, I would like to submit new evidence, that resides in Lieutenant Scotts' herself." Daniel said.

Wes sat upright in his seat, and so did Jen.

"What evidence would that be?" The Judge asked.

Daniel walked towards a computer. "I have talked with my brother, Captain Robert Logan of Time Force, and the engineers who created the Chronomorphers both Rangers wear. According to him, there is a microchip that records everything that the Ranger sees and is kept in memory for a period of up to seven days. It is 1000 times smaller then a human cell and is embedded into the Ranger's DNA chain when the morpher is unlocked. I am submitting this as evidence to show the danger behind Vincent Harting and his experiments."

Chapman looked at Whitman, who eyed Daniel dangerously. "No objections, Your Honor." He turned to Vinnie. "This'll be interesting." He muttered.

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Proceed."

Daniel nodded. "I have brought in Dr. William Kenneth as the one to administer the drug to Lieutenant Scotts, if she is willing to."

Chapman looked at Jen. "Lieutenant, would you be willing to go through with this?"

Jen hesitated for a moment, but if it would put Vinnie away, it was worth it. "Yes."

"Bailiff, swear in Dr. Kenneth as Lieutenant Scotts is prepared."

The bailiff swore in the doctor as Jen sat down in the chair.

"Doctor, please tell the court what you will be doing." Daniel asked.

Dr. Kenneth nodded. "I was one of the chief developers for the Chronomorphers. They were developed to have a direct link to the wearer through a DNA link. But it was thought that they should serve as a way to find and store images. So before the morphers were given to the rangers, we added a microchip that is 1000 times smaller then a human cell. Once the morphers were activated, a DNA scan was made and the chip was inserted into the DNA chain. This drug will help unlock that data inside this chip and show what exactly happened inside that warehouse."

Wes looked at his own wrist where is Chronomorpher rested. _'Well, that would explain that small tinge I felt when I first strapped this thing on.'_

The court watched intensely as the process began.

"Lieutenant, I am going to give you this drug. A few minutes after it is in your bloodstream, you will feel groggy and a bit drunk, but it won't last. You may feel a sting under your wrist. That is the drug accessing this microchip. I will then give you a second drug and you will come back to us again. Understood?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I understand." Jen said. She took off her jacket.

Dr. Kenneth turned to where Wes sat next to Daniel. "Lieutenant Collins, I am asking if you would please stay by her, for it will be better if she sees a friendly face after she comes out of it."

"Sure." Wes got up and walked over to where Jen sat. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Jen sighed. "The sooner this is done with, the sooner I'll be taking my vacation."

A small laughter came from the Judges and the court.

Once a cable was connected to her morpher, Jen sat back in the seat. Wes took her right hand.

"All right, Lieutenant. I'm going to give you the drug now. Just relax, it'll only take a few minutes." Kenneth said.

With her sleeve rolled up, Jen watched the needle go into her arm and felt the drug being pushed into her bloodstream. She looked at Wes, who squeezed her hand.

A few moments later, Jen felt her head to heavy, her eyes droop. Her head rested against the back of the chair.

"Lieutenant, how do you feel?" Kenneth asked.

"Like sh—" Jen quickly changed her words. "I mean groggy."

A smile came Captain Logan at the slight slip up.

"Let's begin then." The doctor turned back to the computer as an image was projected up onto the screen. Images flashed as they showed Vinnie mixing chemicals and pouring them into a green mixture.

_Vinnie gulped down the contents. His eyes went unfocused as he fell, clutching his stomach. He pressed a button that he held in his hand. _

_Everything went silent. _

_Jen watched the sight. "Oh shit…" _

_Explosions rocked around Vinnie as the contents of each beaker blew up, sending chemicals spraying onto the mad scientist. He yelled as he began to grow. His muscles grew, causing his skin to stretch. His eyes changed from a light brown to an evil red. _

_"TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE." The computer said. _

_Vinnie picked himself off of the floor. His was taller, powerful and stronger then ever before. _

_"I've done it. The enhancers…I've DONE IT!" He held up his arms. _

_Vinnie turned to where Jen sat, fear shown in her eyes. "You're first to go, Jennifer."_

More images poured out of the chip. The next one showed Vinnie beginning to mutate. Judge Chapman's eyes widened at the sight.

_"He's mutating!" Jen yelled. _

_The Rangers watched in horror as Vinnie grew, his skin turning green, his eyes blood red. His hair turned a yellowy blonde. _

_He walked towards the Rangers again. "Open fire!" Datas yelled. Each shot fired pushed Vinnie back. _

_"Jen, run!" the Red Ranger said. The rolled out of the way as Vinnie hit a rafter overhead. _

_Jen looked at Vinnie. "He's human on the inside, the mutant gene he created is taking over. We need to kill that part." Jen leapt up. "TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" _

_A flash of pink, and she was in her Ranger attire. "Let's finish this, Vin. Just you and me." _

_An evil smile crept across the mutant's face. "My pleasure." He fired a beam from his palm, and Jen dodged it. She ran around the perimeter, the Red Ranger joining in her chase._

The last image that was projected was Vinnie in his full mutation.

_"And the world thought that these would be for human kind. Ha! I'll be the most powerful criminal who even lived…more powerful the Ransik!"_

_He hovered over Jen. "What's happened to you?" she whispered. _

_"This is it, Jennifer." He raised his hand as it glowed orange. "Good-bye." _

The screen went blank as Dr. Kenneth unhooked the cable, the room was silent.

Each judge looked at one another, then at Vinnie. "We will now go to our quarters, the ruling in a few moments." They got up and left. All they could do now was wait.

Kenneth took out the antidote and administered it to Jen. She lay silent for a minute. Her eyes opened slowly as she leaned forward, almost falling.

"Easy, Jen. Take it easy. Give the antidote a minute to work." Wes's voice said.

A few moments later, Jen squeezed her eyes shut. "What happened? Did they call the ruling yet?"

Wes shook his head. "They just went in. You feeling okay?"

She rubbed her eyes. "My head is spinning."

"It's from the drug." Daniel said. Both he and Wes helped Jen back to the witness box. "I think that did it, Rangers. I think we got him."

Wes led Jen over to the table where she sat and drank a glass of water. With each second longer, the room was growing hot with anticipation.

Finally, the Judges walked out. Everyone rose, then sat down again.

Vinnie saw the look on the Judges faces, it neutral. Chapman turned on his microphone as he drew in a deep breath.

"Out of all the court cases I've tried, this one is the most difficult decision I've ever had to make."

Vinne sat in his chair, anticipating the ruling of the court. Jen sat on the edge of her seat, her hand gripping the armrest. Wes took it and they looked at each other. Whatever happened they would face it.

The room grew to a dead silence as he delivered his sentence.

"It is the ruling of this court…"

* * *

_Did you guys really think I was gonna say his conviction in the same chapter? hehe…_

_Will Vinnie be put into the slammer or will Silver Hills have a new villain on the loose? _

_All will be told in Chapter 15!!!_


	15. Bring Me That Horizon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…

Will Vinnie be sent to prison?

Forgot to mention this in the last chapter: Special thanks to **Mike** (PRTF LO) for helping me with the court scene…glad to see you enjoyed it!

I am thinking about a sequel for this; let me know what you guys think…

LAST CHAPTER! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS! I am truly happy with this re-write and how it turned out…

Keep an eye out for my next one…entitled **"The Time Code"**-chapter one may be up today…

**Bring Me That Horizon**

"It is the ruling of this court," Chapman said. "that the defendant, Vincent Nathaniel Harting, be found guilty of all charges and be sentenced to prison," he paused. "For life."

A cheer erupted from all around the room as Jen jumped into Wes's arms, who cheered as well.

Vinnie bowed his head as a pair of strong arms pulled him up and handcuffed him. "Back to prison with you, Harting." One guard said.

As Vinnie was being carried out, he looked at Jen who was rejoicing in Wes's arms. He jumped from the guard's arms and sprinted down the path.

"You'll pay for this, Jen! I'll be back for you, Jennifer!" Vinnie was tackled to the ground as the guards regained control of him.

Jen waved him off and rolled his eyes. "See ya!" Jen called to him.

Once they were done thanking everyone, Wes walked over to Jen who was chatting with Daniel. They said their good-byes as they began to walk up the aisle.

"You know, Jen. Now that Vinnie is away, we can take that vacation we've always wanted." Wes said.

Jen smiled. "Can't wait."

"How about I treat you to dinner next Friday?" Wes asked.

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Considering…"

"I'm going to have a lot of paperwork to complete, I know." Wes mimicked her. He placed his arm around her waist and led her out of the courthouse.

**Sunday afternoon**

A group of cadets each stood inside the auditorium, each standing proud in their clean uniforms.

Jen walked into the room as the officers around her said hello. Jen stopped at the top of the room and scanned it. Everything was perfect now. No more mutants to worry about, no more criminals to stop. For now it would be smoothe sailing. Her eyes made a double pass.

A pair of arms went around her waist. "Looking for someone?" Wes asked.

"Nope." She said. Wes's face shrunk. "You're all ready here." Wes shook his head. "You ready to become my second in command?"

"Second in command?" Wes protested. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is it the fact that I've had my morpher longer, and the fact that I was appointed as Lieutenant longer then you?" Jen said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Wes was going to say something else when Captain Logan interrupted his train of thought.

"Lieutenants, can we get this going, please?" he asked.

"Damn it, Wes! Now you're gonna make us late." Jen said as she walked past him and down the aisle.

Logan stepped up to the microphone. "All right, if everyone were to take their seats, we'll begin."

Jen and Wes took their seats up on the stage as Logan continued to speak.

"Today is a milestone for Time Force. We've accomplished what seemed to be impossible. Our streets are now free of any dangerous mutants that have threatened out lives for years before. But I don't have a doubt more trouble will surface as time continues to tick. These fine cadets will help keep our city streets safer, and insure that Time Force will reign supreme. Now, when I call your names up, come up to receive your badge." He took out a piece of paper and began to read names.

Jen got up and shook hands with each cadet that came up. About twenty minutes later, the last name was finally read. Logan nodded to her and she approached the microphone.

"When I first joined Time Force almost eight years ago I had no idea what to expect, or the people I'd meet, or the places I'd do. Especially the placed I'd go. My first few years at the Academy were difficult nonetheless, but there was one man who helped me through, Captain Alexander Drake, who unfortunately cannot be here with us today. But when Ransik went back in time, and my fiancé was killed, I was lost. I was leading a team that I never thought would succeed. We were lost in the year 2001, with no food, money or a way of life. All we had were these Chronomorphers strapped to our wrists and the uniforms on our back."

She turned her head and smiled at Wes.

"Someone helped us get through these tough times, and became more then just a friend for me. That person, ladies and gentlemen, is Officer Wes Collins."

A loud eruption of clapping came as Wes stood up next to her. "Officer Collins has accomplished what no officer has ever done in the history of Time Force, except for Captain Drake. He has proven his worthiness of claiming the rights to the Red Ranger's Chronomorpher. Today, we gather to promote Officer Collins to Lieutenant as give him full possession of this morpher." She paused. "Congratulations."

More applause erupted as Wes was handed the morpher. He pushed up his sleeve and placed the morpher onto his wrist.

_"DNA CONFIRMED."_

Jen stepped next to him and raised her left wrist. "Ready?"

He threw up his wrist. "Ready!" In loud unison, the two chanted.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" Two flashes of light engulfed them and left the Rangers in their attire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts and Lieutenant Wesley Collins, the Pink and Red Time Force Rangers." Logan said.

The cadets, now officers, were given a command to rise and salute. Two more flashes and they were now back in their uniforms.

Wes walked over to the podium. "Well," he said. "I quit!" People laughed as Wes continued his speech. "Seriously, folks. I am truly honored to have gotten this far. When Jen and the Rangers came back to my time, I thought she was crazy. But once I saw the destruction Ransik was doing, I knew that she wasn't. Once I had found them a place to live and stayed with them, I came to realize how fragile this mission was, and how good a friend Jen was becoming. Maybe more then a friend. I never thought I'd end up here, though."

Wes cleared his throat. "There are some people I wish to thank for helping me through this. First, is Captain Logan, who came back to get me in the first place. He's helped me through the Academy and through Time Force. The Ensigns as well. You four gave me advice when I needed it and helped to get me standing here before you."

He looked at Jen as he took her hand. "The last person I'd like to thank is you Jen. You helped me realize what I wanted out of life, and helped me realize who I was. When Rob first came back, me told me how you were, running yourself down. To tell you the truth, that was the first time in my life I'd been scared. I had lost you once, when you returned back to your time first. Now, I don't have to worry about loosing you, because I'll be by your side everyday, knowing you'll be safe. I don't have to worry anymore." He paused. "I love you."

Jen had tears in her eyes. "I love you, too."

Wes hugged her and gave her a kiss. Whistles blew as they stood up on the stage.

Once everything else was finished, the newly graduated cadets were dismissed. Wes grabbed his keys.

"Jen, I have some things I need to get, I'll be back later." He said.

She nodded and gave him a weird look. "All right, I'll see you later then."

Wes headed towards his car, and felt for his wallet. It was indeed in his back pocket. With a smile on his face, Wes got into his car and left for the mall.

**Twenty minutes later**

After finally finding a parking spot, the Red Ranger got out and parked. A few high school girls walked past him and smiled.

Wes walked proudly into the mall and looked for a certain store. He found it up on the second floor.

The sign read Kay Jewelers. Wes walked into the store and headed off towards the ring section. After looking for a few moments, his eye caught one.

It was a beautiful gold band with diamonds encrusted into it, three in all.

"It's perfect." Wes said aloud.

"Yes, it is." The salesman said. "One of my most famous."

Wes turned to face the man, but couldn't find his words. _'Eric?'_ he thought.

"Justin Edwards." The salesman stuck out his hand.

"Wes Collins." Wes replied. His eyes turned back to the ring in the casing. "You made this ring?" he asked.

Justin nodded. "One of my most famous."

"How much?"

"The retail price is 495.99. I'm having a special this week with a 20 percentdiscount, so that makes it 405. But considering that Time Force saved my store a few times, and I take it you're the Red Ranger, make it three-hundred even."

Wes was shocked. "How'd you know I was the Red Ranger?"

Justin smiled. "My best friend's little sister is the Time Force Lieutenant, Jen Scotts. Adam's told me all about her new boyfriend. I never thought I'd see him in my store. I wanted to make sure it was actually who Adam described him to be."

"Oh." Wes responded lamely. "Three hundred even, huh?" Justin nodded. "You've got yourself a deal." Wes shook the salesman's hand as he handed Justin the credit card.

Once the transaction was made, Justin handed Wes the box with the ring inside. "Take care of her, Wes. Adam'll kill you if you don't."

Wes laughed. "He's told me that numerous times, don't worry. I will." Wes headed towards the exit. "Thanks again!"

Once outside the mall, Wes laughed. "Eric would flip if he found out he was a jewelry maker in the future."

Wes sat inside his car and waited to drive off, but he gave Jen's ring one last glance. "Only one more thing to do." Wes said. He drove off towards a restaurant to make dinner reservations.

**Later at Time Force**

Wes walked through the halls of Headquarters with a bounce in his step. He entered an elevator with a smile on his face. Once he was onto his floor he walked out to the railing and looked down the building, his eyes scanning for a flaw. The hole in the center of the building made a good spot to look out from. Officers on floors below him gave him a nod of approval.

He continued around the floor as he walked down another hallway and into an office.

"Alicia, can you clear my schedule Friday afternoon and into the night?" he asked the receptionist.

She nodded. "Yes, I can."

"And Jen's too, if possible?" Wes asked.

She smirked. "If she heard you say that, you'd be dead." She smiled. "Going somewhere special, are we Lieutenant?"

Wes nodded. "I'm taking Jen out for her birthday."

"Get her anything special?"

Wes scanned the hallways, hesitating incase Jen came in. He pulled out the box and showed Alicia the ring. Her eyes widened. "Oh my, it's beautiful."

"It'll look even better on her finger." Wes said.

"What about my finger?" a voice asked. Wes turned around and jammed the box into his pocket.

"Uhh, nothing." He shrugged. "I was just telling Alicia…how I sprained my finger the other day." He shook his hand. "Still hurts too."

Jen rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"I know." He replied smartly. They walked into their office and Jen sat on the couch.

"I like this new office. Much bigger, and a better couch." Jen chuckled. Ever since Wes had gotten his promotion, they were moved into an office to accommodate both of them.

Wes sat next to her after closing the door. She leaned her head back against the rest as he gazed into her eyes.

"Friday night is all set. We've got a reservation at Luchentos. I talked with your dad before as well, I saw him there. Seemed he had the same idea I did."

Jen giggled. "You and my dad have become buddy-buddy haven't you?"

"I guess you can say that." Wes said. "So how old are you going to be?"

Jen laughed. "I don't like the term 'old.' I'll be twenty-six on Friday."

Wes leaned in towards her and pushed her down into the couch. Jen tried to push him back, but he put all of his body weight on her. Jen burst out into laughter as Wes gave her a loving kiss.

"You're old, Jen." He said. Not another word was shared between the two as he gave her another loving kiss.

But a sudden knock at the door interrupted their moment. "Lieutenant?" a female voice called.

Jen pushed Wes off of her as she sat down in her chair. "Come in," she said. A young officer walked in.

"Lieutenant," she said with a salute. "I am Cadet Brianna Thompson, in for Officer Dolan."

Jen nodded. "What can I do for you, Cadet?"

The young brunette handed Jen a package. "This has come for you just now, from the prison on Sarasota, Florida."

Jen took the package, curious of what it was. "Thank you, Cadet. Dismissed."

With another salute, the Cadet left, leaving both Jen and Wes in awe. She took out a letter opener and opened the package.

A packet of papers came out. Wes watched her face turn into a smile. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's from the prison, saying what's going on with Vinnie. Says here that he's undergoing mental help and is being kept in a coded cell, the coded lock changes every five minutes, so Vinnie won't get out. Says that they've got a guard posted outside his cell and they have a stun gun with them." She whistled. "Doesn't seem like he's getting out anytime soon."

Wes gave her a strange look. "Well, I would hope not!"

Jen turned back to her computer and took out a file. Wes did the same as he popped a CD into the stereo, and both Rangers got to work.

As Jen began typing away, Wes turned his head around and cautiously took out the ring, and looked at, trying to visualize it on Jen's hand.

Wes smiled at his future wife, and got back to work, her ring securely inside his pocket.

**Friday Night**

"Jen, are you ready?" Wes called. "We promised to meet your parents at the restaurant in twenty minutes!"

She walked out of their bedroom and took Wes's breath away. Jen was wearing that same plaid skirt, pink shirt and the black leather jacket he gave her all those years ago.

"You were complaining?" Jen said smartly.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as he kissed her. "Come on, let's go."

Jen took his hand and both made their way out to Wes's car. He patted his pocket discretely, the ring in his pocket.

Tonight was the night; there was no turning back.

**Later**

Wes sat nervously in his seat next to Jen. They had just finished dinner and dessert was on the way.

Wes cleared his throat. "Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jen's father nodded. "Sure, Wes." They walked into a back hallway. "What's wrong? You're not usually this quiet. Everything okay?"

Wes nodded. "Yea, everything's…" he pulled out the box, Jack's eyes widened. "fine. Just fine. I wanted to get your approval before I gave Jen this."

Jack smiled. "Of course you have my approval, Wes! You've had it since we met. I'll be honored to have you as my son in law."

Wes let out a sign of relief. "There was also something else I was thinking of as well…"

The music became louder as Wes told Jack his plan for their wedding.

**Ten minutes later**

Wes walked nervously up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?" The room soon quieted. "Thank you. I don't know if everyone knows, but today is my girlfriend's birthday." The band began to play 'Happy Birthday' in the background. "Jen, if you would come here, please?"

Jen shook her head. "No, no, no." But her brother and sisters pushed her onto the stage.

"There's some things that I wanted to get off my chest since day one." Wes said. He took Jen's hand. "We've been through a lot within the past few years. Between Ransik and Vinnie, I couldn't help but be worried that I'd loose the one love in my life. The day you left to return here I cried. And the day I came here, I rejoiced. Everything's been so hectic, but we've made it through those."

Jen looked at him, tears developing behind her eyes.

"I love you so much, Jen. I couldn't think of a day in my life where I could live without you." Wes said. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, took the ring out and got down on one knee. He slipped the ring into her finger as Jen gasped.

"Jennifer," he said. "Will you marry me?"

Jen sniffed. "Yes!" she declared. Clapping erupted as Wes hugged his girlfriend, now fiancé. She cried tears of joy into his shirt collar as he kissed her.

**Back at Headquarters**

It was a wonderful night for Jen and Wes, a newly engaged couple of Time Force. They stood close as they entered their apartment headed towards the bedroom. Once both were changed, they lay down in each other's arms, but were too excited to sleep.

"I've got something special planned for the wedding, too. I talked it over with your dad and it's all good. Now all we have to do is tell my Dad and Eric." Wes stated.

Jen chuckled. "Won't they be surprised." But something dawned on her. "Wait…Eric and your dad…they're in the past."

"Exactly. I thought it'd be nice to maybe have them come here for the wedding. Hell, it's only two people." Wes stated.

"Sounds great, Wes. I'll run it by Logan tomorrow." Jen said happily. With one final kiss, the two fell asleep, dreaming of the months to come.

**The next day—Year 2005**

Eric sat in his chair, writing off more applicants.

"Eric, how's our new applications going?" Mr. Collins asked.

Eric threw down the pen and banged his head on the desk. "To tell you the truth, Alan. I'm stressed to the point of a friggen' meltdown!"

Collins laughed. "Well, we all have our days, don't we?"

A sudden beep was heard. _"Commander Myers, there are some people here to see you, sir."_

Eric pressed the call button. "Send them in, Jackie."

A few moments passed, then two people walked in. Both Eric and Mr. Collin's eyes widened. "Wes?" they said simultaneously.

Wes smiled as he and Jen walked in. "Jennifer!" Collins said happily. He rushed over to where his son and Jen stood. "Oh it's so good to see you both!"

"Happy to be back, Dad." Wes said. He hugged his father. Wes then walked over to where Eric stood. "Too stubborn to say hi to your best friend?"

Eric gave him a smirk, but that quickly turned into a smile. "Good to see you, Wes." Each gave the other a brotherly hug. "Jen, nice to see you too."

"Likewise." Jen said as she hugged Eric.

Collins smiled. "I do hope you two aren't here on business."

"Actually," Jen said. "We are." She looked to Wes who walked back over to her and placed his arm around her waist. "We've got something special we'd like to ask you two."

"And what would that be?" Eric asked.

Jen smiled. "We'd like the both of you to attend our wedding." She glanced at Wes who looked at Eric.

"Eric, if you'd do me the honor in being my best man." Wes asked.

Collins threw up his hands. "Jennifer, Wesley! Congratulations! It's about time you two were engaged!"

Eric, however, stood dumbstruck. "You mean to tell me that he's only been there for a year and NOW we're hearing this?"

Wes laughed. "There was some complications, but it's all clear now." Eric grunted.

"Oh come on, Eric. You know you'd want to come." Jen pressured.

Eric walked back over to where Wes stood. "Glad to see you've gotten what you wanted, Wes. I'd be happy to be your best man."

"When is the wedding anyway?" Collins asked.

"Two weeks from Saturday, in the year 3006." Wes said.

"You two are getting married in the future?" Eric asked. "Well, this should be interesting."

"I've gotten everything cleared up with Rob and your papers are in for coming to my time. But for the meantime, Wes and I are going to stay here, catch up on some things, if that's okay, Mr. Collins." Jen stated.

Collins merely laughed. "Jen, please. You're my future daughter-in-law. Call me Alan, or Dad. Doesn't matter." Jen gave him a smile and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Jen and I have some things we need to take care of. We'll see you at dinner, Dad." Wes stated.

A few more words were exchanged as Jen and Wes left to settle into the mansion for a nice two-week time to relax.

**Two weeks later—Year 3006—Jen's house**

"Come on, get up Jen!" a persistent voice called. "You're getting married today! WAKE UP!" the pounding on the door grew louder.

"Al'ight. M'ake." Jen muttered into the pillow.

Her sisters and to her surprise, Katie walked in to get her up and ready for her big day.

**Meanwhile—In a hotel**

Eric threw the sheets off of Wes's bed. "Come on, Wes. Time to get married!" Wes didn't move. "Someone get the ice water!" Eric yelled.

"I've got it!" Trip said as he and Lucas came into the room.

"Wes, don't force us to do this." Lucas said. Wes still didn't move. "All right," the Blue ranger shrugged. "Do it."

Trip dumped a cupful of ice water into Wes's face and he bolted upright. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" he said.

Eric and Lucas shoved him into the shower. "I don't know how Jen got him up everyday." Eric shook his head.

**Later—Jen's house**

"Oh Jennifer, you look marvelous." Her mother stated. Jen immerged from her room in a white wedding gown and make-up plastered onto her face.

"Aunt Jen! You're so pretty." Bobby said.

"I think you're prettier!" Mark countered. Both boys began to quarrel, but their mother stopped them. A loud cry broke out as Jen's new niece began to cry.

"Everyone!" Katie scrambled into the room. "The photographer's here!"

The whole bride's party dashed downstairs and set up for pictures.

**At the hotel**

"I still can't tie a tie." Wes muttered. Adam walked over.

"So all those years of living in high society and prep schools, they never taught you how to tie one of these?" Adam asked.

"Nope."

"That's because shit for brains over here didn't pay attention in prep school." Eric said as he completed his knot. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Ah, the father of the groom!" Jack walked in to see Wes's dad standing by him. "Jack Scotts, Jen's father."

"Alan Collins." Alan said. "A pleasure to finally meet you. Jen's told me all about you."

Jack smiled. "I've heard many good things about you from Wes. You've got a good kid here, Alan." He slapped Wes's shoulder. "A good kid. Loves my daughter with ever inch of his heart."

"That's all I heard since the day Jen left, was how much he loved her. I'm all loved out!" Eric said.

"Ignore the dip shit over here. Doesn't have a clue what he's talking about." Wes muttered.

Just then Diane's husband, Jen's brother-in-law walked in. "Photos guys! Lets move here!"

The group went in to take pictures just as the limo hovered up.

**One hour later**

Jen sat inside the room as the church bells chimed happily. She thought about everything that had happened over the last few years. She thought about how she had changed so much. But the one thing that she thought about most was her future with Wes, and what would happen.

"Jennifer?" Alan asked. Jen turned her head around to see her father-in-law approaching her. "Oh my, you look marvelous." Jen stood up and hugged him.

"Thanks Alan. I'm just a little nervous." Jen said.

"Of course, I was when I was getting married." He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to thank you for making Wes's life so happy. I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

Jen smiled. "Wes has made me so happy, too. I love him with all my heart."

Just then, the organ keyed up. "Ready?" Alan held out his arm. Jen took it as her heart increased for the moment.

**In the church**

Wes watched and waited for her to come down the aisle. Once the organ began playing, Jen came into sight. His face lit up to see her in that wedding gown. It was beautiful, and brought out ever feature in her that he loved. It seemed like forever until they were standing together at the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to make two into one. On this blessed day, these two will be joined in holy matrimony and you all will be here to witness it." The priest turned to the alter boy for his book.

"Repeat after me." He said. "I, Wesley Andrew Collins take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

With a shaky breath, Wes spoke. "I, Wesley Andrew Collins take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Wes took the ring from Eric and placed it on Jen's finger.

The priest turned to Jen. "I, Jennifer Ann Scotts take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Jen took the ring from Katie and placed it on Wes's hand. "I, Jennifer Ann Scotts take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"If anyone has any objection to why these two shall not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A grueling silence was sustained. With a smile on his face, the priest completed the ceremony. "I now pronounce you husband, and wife." He turned to Wes. "You may kiss the bride."

Wes smiled at him, then turned to Jen. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jen said. He pressed his lips to hers in a heart-stopping kiss. A cheer erupted as Jen and Wes walked off of the alter and outside to the limo and on their way to the after party.

**Hilton Hotel- Honolulu, Hawaii-10: 39PM**

Jen collapsed onto the bed as Wes turned on the lights in the bedroom. She let out a happy sigh as he sat next to her.

"And what are you sighing about?" Wes asked.

Jen smiled at him. "I'm just so happy, Wes. I've gotten everything I wanted."

He lay down next to his wife and looked deeply into her eyes. "What would that be?"

Jen leaned up and kissed her husband. "A wonderful job, a nice place to live, and a wonderful husband. Not to mention I'm about to have a wonder two-week vacation away from Time Force. It's perfect Wes."

"Well, that makes two of us for getting everything we've wanted." He saw something in her eye that sparkled. "And at this moment," his head hovered over hers. "There's something else I want."

Jen smiled. "I think that makes two of us, Wes."

He kissed her passionately as he pulled the covers over them, surrounding them on a cloud of passion.

Then out went the lights…

_The End_


End file.
